A Shoulder to Cry On
by the artist with no name
Summary: This ones changed a LOT. There's more of a plot and th other's are brought into it a lot more. It's a Washu/Ryoko relationship, as well as a T&R fic. Need reviews to continue, though
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi Muyo doesn't belong to me.

A Shoulder to Cry On 

*********************************************************************************************

Purples, oranges, pinks, blues, and reds once illuminated the night sky during sunsets that sent a sense of tranquility over the streets of gray, weatherworn stone and gravel.  The once coarsened, vine-covered walls of the shops and houses that were lined up in an elaborate maze of streets and alleyways seemed to yawn to the cool morning breeze, allowing it to blow through the veins of the city like blood as the incandescent blues of the sun risen sky hit their barren walls, causing life to stir within them as well as around them.  Long ago.  Forgotten Kings and Queens, princes' and princesses, nights and rouges, slaves and beasts.  It all sounds like a fairy tale, telling of wizards and magicians, dragon slayings and damsels in distress.  It was more than a fairy tale.  It all held a much deeper insinuation than just words written on a page or thoughts in the mind of a writer, looking for a few bucks.  Fairy tales on Earth are meant to take people away from reality and store their minds in their own little thought up dimensions, forgetting about life's worries and struggles, for a moment of their short, almost meaningless lives.  For some, it was nothing more than gibberish from the mouth of some old woman who has grown senile in her old age, while others actually believe that on some remote, unknown planet in a far off galaxy, this life-style actually exists and thrived.  There is much more to this universe than this meek, flimsy mortal race could ever fathom.  More than they could ever wish to imagine, more than they would ever be able to make sense of during their Earth and Sun's life time.  So much more.  

*********************************************************************************************  

Washu let out a sigh as she stared out of the tall, twenty-foot windows, watching as the false sun of a lost kingdom peeked its weary head over the horizon of buildings and churches.  A smile slowly found its way to the scientist's lips and twisted it at the corners, wrinkling her penetrating emerald eyes before she masked them with a layer of skin as she inhaled deeply.  She let the air fill her now adult-sized lungs and released it, keeping her eyes closed.  She never entered this room as a child.  It would be like denying her past, and she couldn't do that.  She couldn't exactly accept everything that had happened, but she couldn't approach it with her child form.  It would just be wrong, to her.  She lifted her head as the cool breeze ran its long, gentle fingers through her mountain of red hair and caressing her pale, soft skin, feeling like someone was dragging soft down feathers across her cheeks.  She always wore a certain outfit in this room for the same reasons she never entered in child form.  She knew it wasn't real.  It was as false as the idea of monsters hiding under a young child's bed, or lurking around in dark corners and in clothes-filled closets, yet…it hadn't always been a false scene of brilliant colors and exuberant winds.  She had seen this, felt this, and experienced this, but it was long forgotten in the minds of many, but it still burned brightly and furiously in the depths of Washu's mind where no one could reach or see it.  No, this wasn't a past that she could easily talk about, as it brought back some other, more ominous memories that Washu has tried to expunge throughout her whole life.  She always began with her past at the academy when asked about it, but even that story wasn't entirely true.  This room brought back memories of the lie that ate away at her mind and conscious from day to day, corrupting her dreams with visions of the past.  The fictitious story that Ryoko actually lived in and believed to be true was as good as any, but she couldn't live that lie forever.  She lived in an almost blissful ignorance along with the others and Washu found it was better that way, but the truth always found it's way out into the open.  She feared this place, yet she couldn't bring herself to let it go.  Its memories had its bad times, like any memory, but it had a lot more good times, tipping the scale.  She missed it.  She missed working on her experiments, deep within the castle walls, while living on the tallest, most spacious towers in the castle.  It was secluded from the majority of the main rooms, yet Washu liked it that way.  She liked being away from the rules and beliefs that the kingdom held, burning them into the minds of the people.  Back then, this had been her get-away.  Her own little kingdom, set within the cold, stonewalls at the top of a protracted, twisted set of old stone steps, making it too much of a feat to reach on foot.  

"I spend too much time in here," Washu whispered, in a mellifluously tone as she continued to stare out the false window of her past that resided in her lab.  Her body was now trembling, but not from the breeze that continued to tickle across the surface of her skin, but because of the apprehensive remembrances of what had driven her from the kingdom.  The one thing that had dragged her from her peaceful life, landing her at the academy, the Soja, and then the Masaki residence.  Her daughter.  

***           

Ryoko yawned as she stretched her arms above her head, letting the felling of being awake settle in her mind.  She sat up and looked down, seeing the empty living room and smiled seeing that Tenchi wasn't up yet and neither was anyone else.  Ryoko smiled to herself as she disappeared from sight, finding her way to Tenchi's room and hovered parallel with the bed and placed her chin on her hands to watch the rise and fall of Tenchi's chest as he breathed.  

"Tenchi..." she whispered after growing bored with just floating there.  She wanted to talk to him.  She wanted to hear his voice, seeing it was the only thing that could bring peace to her mind.  She was happy around him, even if he was sleeping.  True, he always seemed to push her away, but she had to admit that she was a just a _little_ open about her feelings for him.  She figured this was a good time to talk to him about it seeing Ayeka wouldn't be up for a couple hours.    

"Tenchi, wake up..." she said again, slightly louder.  She saw his eyes flutter, but they remained shut, despite his attempts to make her request.  Ryoko smiled and reached her hand down, stroking his cheek softly before moving her face close to his.  She smiled as his face slightly wrinkled and watched as his eyes fluttered open.  

"Ryoko?" he asked, still half asleep as he stared into a sea of gold that was currently filling his vision.  

"Good morning, Tenchi," she giggled as his eyes shot open.  He let out a shout and put his hands on Ryoko's shoulders before pushing her away from him.

"Ryoko!  What are you doing?" he shouted as he sat up with a shocked, angered look on his face.  Ryoko tilted her head and smiled as she landed on the bed next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm waking you up, Tenchi!" she said happily as she squeezed his neck.  

"Ryoko, get off of me!" he wheezed, seeing she was cutting of his air supply.  She really didn't know her own strength sometimes and Tenchi usually paid the price for that ignorance.        

"But Tenchi!" she whined as he gave her a hard shove, pushing her off of him as he gasped for breath.  

"But nothing, Ryoko!  I was sleeping and it's only..._five_!  Ryoko, breakfast won't even be ready for another two hours!" Tenchi squawked as he looked at his bedside clock before holding his head in his hands.  Ryoko stared at him as he raised his head at noticing her silence and jumped back as she stood up, putting her hands on her hips with an angered look on her face.

"I only wanted to talk," she said before disappearing from sight, causing Tenchi to let out a sigh as he hung his head.  She only wanted to talk?  Since when did Ryoko want to _talk_ to him instead of rape him?  Tenchi rolled over and closed his eyes, waiting until morning to see what happens from this little encounter.

***

Ryoko let her eyes adjust to the light and saw Sasami's face only inches away with a huge smiling on her face.  Ryoko jumped up and drew her head back in surprise before giving Sasami a sheepish smile while scratching the back of her head.  Now she knew how Tenchi felt when she woke him up.  The closeness of another person's face was a shocking experience when you first open your eyes in the morning.  

"Ryoko, what are you doing on the couch?  You usually sleep on the rafters," Sasami said as she stood up straight to give Ryoko room to sit up.  Ryoko yawned and shrugged her shoulders before standing up herself.

"I figured I'd try something with cushions," Ryoko said.  Sasami giggled and covered her mouth in a girlish gesture while nodding her head.  

"I guess I can understand that.  Breakfast is ready.  Can you go get Washu?" Sasami asked as she headed up the stairs to wake the others.  Ryoko nodded her head and mumbled her answer before slowly floating to the lab door.  Sasami tilted her head as she saw the Ryoko didn't offer to wake Tenchi up like she usually does and just shrugged it off before continuing her wake-up calls.

***

Ayeka walked to the door of her room and jumped at the knock that came right as she rested her hand on the door handle.

"Ayeka, are you awake?" Sasami asked through the door.  Ayeka opened the door as Sasami let out a small shout of surprise.

"Yes, Sasami.  Is breakfast ready?" Ayeka asked, knowing what Sasami's purpose for being here was.  Her sister smiled and nodded her head as she held her chest, still getting over her shock and headed to Mihoshi and Kiyone's room, continuing her morning wake up calls.  Ayeka smiled at seeing how much of a morning person Sasami was and slowly walked to the stairs.  She saw Tenchi walking out of his room wearing a blue T-shirt and a pair of gray pants, yawning broadly.

"Good morning, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said as he joined her side with a smile.

"Good morning, Ayeka," he said as he scratched his arm idly.  Ayeka looked behind him and then to each side before smiling to herself.

"What is it, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked as he started his way down the stairs, looking back at her.  

"I take it that miss Ryoko hasn't seen you yet today.  You're actually up and dress.  I usually hear you screaming for help as I pass your room," Ayeka said with a giggle.  Tenchi smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders as he headed back down the stairs, thinking about what Ryoko had said earlier this morning.

...I only wanted to talk... he remembered her saying.  The phrase ran through his head, sparking his curiosity.  He felt a little guilty at shoving her away but it was like a ritual when she was around.  She would always bear hug him and he would shove her away, like usual.  She's never come out and said something like that to him, though.  He always thought that she was a sex hungry woman who only wanted to sleep with him.  He frowned and shook his head in shame as he realized how he viewed her.  That was a rude thing to think of Ryoko like that and felt even guiltier for it considering her past.  Her life had been hard and she had never had anyone to love, seeing Kagato was her life.  

"Is everything okay, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, breaking Tenchi's thoughts, much to his relief.  He smiled at her and shook his head as he walked into the dining room, taking his normal seat next to Ayeka.

***

Washu hesitated only for a moment before leaving her 'room' and ran into Ryoko just as she closed the door, causing it to disappear.  

"Good morning, Ryoko.  What brings you all the way here?" Washu asked as she tilted her head curiously, making her look her age.  

"Sasami sent me to get you for breakfast," Ryoko said.

"So you didn't come here because you wanted to?" Washu asked, mocking a hurt tone.  Ryoko rolled her eyes and turned her back.

"Not when it's this early and you're wide awake while I'm not," Ryoko said as she headed for the door before stopping and looking over her shoulder to find her mother staring at her with a straight look.  

"Are you coming?" she asked.  

"In a minute," Washu said flatly.  Ryoko then left the lab without another word, leaving Washu to stare at the door she had left open.  She narrowed her eyes curiously and let out a sigh as she walked over to close the door.  Her and Ryoko had been doing well with their relationship and Ryoko had become more open with her and not so grouchy, but not today.  

"What are you hiding, little Ryoko?" she whispered to herself while closing the door.  She licked her lips in thought and thought about using the link but then thought against it.  

"I'll let you come to me.  How's that sound?" Washu murmured to herself with a smile and going back to her 'room'. 

***

Ayeka let out a sigh as she placed her dishes in the sink before walking into the living room.  Sasami had expected everyone to be at breakfast, but Ayeka just guessed someone was a little too 'busy' to show up and that had upset Sasami.  That's Washu for you.  She sat down on the couch and looked out the window, seeing Tenchi standing in the yard, talking to someone.  She stood up and walked closer to the glass and saw Ryoko standing a little ways away from him with her arms crossed and her head turned.  Ayeka scowled at the sight, seeing that it looked like Tenchi was trying to apologize and the pirate ignored him.  It wasn't her rudeness that upset the princess.  It was the fact that Tenchi was trying to be nice to her and apologize in the first place.  Why should he have to apologize to the likes of her?  Ayeka threw her nose in the air and walked out the front door with plans of finding out what this was about.

"Ryoko, will you please?" Tenchi asked. 

"No, Tenchi.  You didn't want to talk to me earlier this morning, so why should you want to talk to me now?" Ryoko asked, her head still turned.  Ayeka scowled at her and balled her hands into fists at her rival's voice before approaching the situation.

"That's because it was five in the morning," Tenchi said.

"That's because we never get any time to actually be alone, Tenchi," Ryoko said, glaring at him.

"What do you mean earlier this morning?  What do you mean be alone?  What where you doing to Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked with an edge to her voice and butting in.  

"See what I mean?" Ryoko sneered as she resumed her crossed-armed, turned-head poise.  Tenchi let out a low groan and hung his head as he saw the fight brewing in Ayeka's voice.  

"Ryoko, answer me," Ayeka sneered as she approached the two.  Ryoko turned her head slowly and looked at Ayeka with a deep wrinkle in her forehead.  

"You know, Tenchi and I are grown people, princess.  We don't need your help to hold a conversation," she snapped before glancing down at the purple-haired woman.  

"Well, if you didn't try to seduce him against his will every time you ran into him, than I guess I wouldn't feel so obligated to stop you," Ayeka said as she called her logs up while still holding a calm demeanor.  Ryoko snorted and smirked slightly as she watched the light show conducted in silence before looking over at Tenchi.

"Does it look like I'm trying to seduce him?" Ryoko asked as she saw the disappointed look in Tenchi's eyes at the fact that they were fighting again.  Ayeka growled and took a step forward, finally dropping her cool façade.

"I don't know what you're planning Ryoko, but I won't let you bother Lord Tenchi the way you do," Ayeka glared at the pirate.  Ryoko looked back at her and raised an eyebrow as a smile crossed her lips.

"Can't you see you're upsetting Tenchi?" Ryoko said with a grin.  Ayeka let out a scream of anger and summoned her logs around Ryoko who merely disappeared.  She spun around and searched the yard, but didn't see Ryoko anywhere.  She held her stance for a few minutes while waiting for Ryoko to attack, but tilted her head in confusion when none came.  

"Where'd that little tramp go?" Ayeka mumbled to herself as she searched the yard once again.

"I think she's gone," Tenchi said.  Ayeka looked over at him and looked away at the wrinkle in his brow, showing his anger at the fight that Ayeka had started.  They were talking amongst themselves and Ayeka had burst out here, starting a fight in the middle of their conversation because she had jumped to conclusions.  

"Forgive me, Lord Tenchi," she said softly as she headed back into the house.

***

"Little Washu?" Tenchi called as he poked his head into the lab precariously, looking to each side before stepping inside and quietly closing the door behind him.  He still felt uncomfortable going in here, but he couldn't just ignore the scientist all the time.  She was a guest, after all, and she had been cutting back on her attempts since she and Ryoko started getting along.  Besides, she might be able to offer some advise about this whole thing.  Ryoko had been right about not having any time to talk to each other.  Ayeka always comes along and starts accusing.  Well, most of the time her accusations are right, but not all the time.  He had to admit that he had a little more time alone with Ayeka than Ryoko.  Ryoko was always off and doing something.  He then scratched his head in confusion as he failed to see the scientist at her laptop that obediently floated in the center of the room.  There seemed to be a spotlight shining down on the semi-transparent laptop.  He looked around the room and noticed a door up ahead and slowly headed in its direction at about twenty or so feet away.  

"Little Washu?" he called but receiving no response.  He tilted his head inquiringly and took a few slow steps towards the open door and poked his head inside.  His jaw dropped and his eyes widened slowly as he gaze upon the room that stood behind the door as it slowly and quietly swung itself open.  A King-sized, majestic looking bed stood in the center of the room with four posts, reaching up to the ceiling with carvings of dragons intertwined with leafy vines and droopy, tropical flowers, each one crowned with patiently carved flame that licked out to meet its siblings in a pyramid above the bed.  A thin, semi-transparent curtain hung to the floor on all sides of the bed, creating a canopy over the licking flames and soft mattress.  The floor was made of large, carefully placed stones as well as the walls and in the corner across the room, he could make out what appeared to be a crib through the thin drapes, made of the softest looking blonde wood he had ever seen.  Almost white, but he knew it was natural and not painted.  He couldn't refer to it as pine because it was much lighter than any wood he had ever seen in his life here on Earth.  He turned his head slowly, taking in the sights of the tapestry hanging from the ceiling, showing pictures of cat-like beast attacking soldiers under the watchful gaze of what appeared to be a king and queen that Tenchi didn't recognize.  There was one creature that really stuck out, having the look of a golden retriever's coat and viciously tackling a nearby soldier.  In the background, Tenchi could see a woman with spiked hair, holding a child in her arms as she watched the golden-retriever-coated demon protecting her as well as the royalty.  It was more than a picture.  It was telling a story.  His wandering eyes stopped when he saw a tall, attractive looking Washu, standing in front of a massive window, staring out into a fake sky of purples, oranges, and many other colors, making her red hair appear to be a rainbow of highlights.  Her long dress was one he had never seen her wear, but it definitely brought out her generous curves and details.  It fell to only a few centimeters off the floor and was off-white, covered with lace and trims of pure white.  It cut across her arms and chest, exposing her shoulders and the sleeves were thin, tight, and long, all the way to her hands.  She hadn't heard him come in yet, and he could slightly see a shake in her stance and she let the drapes flutter around her in the soft breeze, giving it the effect of water rolling around her in dry waves.  He swallowed hard and opened his mouth, before pausing to let his thoughts piece together before speaking.

"Lit…Washu?" he asked in a hushed voice while correcting his mistake in starting to call her little.  Right now, there was nothing little about her.  He really didn't want to disturb her but his curiosity was getting the best of him and forced the words from his lips.   The beautiful scene of her reflective skin as she stood amongst the rolling tides of curtain around her seemed to silence him for the time being.  She spun around with wide eyes and a shocked look on her adult face and swallowed hard.  No, it wasn't shock.  It was fear.  Tenchi drew his head back as her gaze then turned to one of desperation as she looked around the room, trying to find an excuse.

"What is it, Washu?  What is this place?" Tenchi asked, looking around again, taking in what he had missed the first time.  

"I…uh…well, you see, I…" Washu said, not finding the right words to say.  She had been totally unprepared for this and was now finding herself speechless.  She couldn't find an excuse for this room, no matter how hard she tried to cultivate one…other than the truth.  Tenchi looked at her with a tilt of his head and slowly averted his gaze to the crib in the far corner, his confusion growing before a deep feeling of anxiety washed over him.

Why would Washu have a crib in a room like this…in her lab?  And why would she be in adult form? he asked himself as he slowly forced his feet to  take small steps towards the crib while glancing over at Washu as her head looked downcast to the floor in front of her.  Her arms were hanging in defeat, as though she had just been caught trying on her mother's favorite dresses.  His anxiety grew as his footsteps quickened, bringing him closer to the crib as it stood obediently in the corner.  The closer he got, the more details he could see and his eyes widened at the craftsmanship of the baby-holding cage, faintly seeing vines crawling up the legs and around the base.  The sides weren't made of bars like the usual crib, but of a solid wall of carvings and stories.  Upon closer inspection, he saw that the vines were not vines at all, but clusters of shooting stars that twisted and turned in one fluid motion, causing his jaw to lower in a silent awe.  He ran his hand over the side, reading the story it held of how the universe had been created, showing moons, planets, and more stars, all at the mercy of the three goddesses, Washu, Tokimi, and Tsunami.  The crib had four posts that reached up to the tall ceiling, joining at the center, ending a foot above Tenchi's head, but instead of being carved with the dragons, vines, and flames like the bed, it was carved with human forms that evolved into four cat-like creatures that came together, holding a small child in their clawed hands at the top.  Tenchi tilted his head and leaned back, seeing the resemblance between these and the ones in the tapestry.  Tenchi pushed aside the curtain that covered the crib, peering inside and feeling his heart flutter in relief as he saw it void of a child.  He did see, however, a series of toys and noisemakers, looking like nothing Tenchi had as a baby, placed in the midst of smooth purple silks and soft cyan linens.  He looked back over at Washu who was staring at the crib with an anguished, suffering expression that played across her features like a demon that had haunted her soul since the very day she set foot on this Earth.  

"Washu, what is this?" he asked, glancing his eyes around the room before returning them to her stricken face.  

"Tenchi…you weren't suppose to see this," she said as she turned her head, making her way slowly over to the end of the bed, running her hand over the dark, glossy wood with a slender finger.  Tenchi swallowed hard, wondering what she would do about his intrusion, but walked to her side nonetheless.  She had stopped after reaching the corner of the bed, staring up the pole and running a hand around its carved surface.  Tenchi watched as she placed her finger at the tip of the mythological creature that reached up the beam and running it down it's spiked spin before stopping at the tail where three of her fingers hand come together in their travels.  

"It was my secret…I had wanted it to remain that way," she said softly, almost in a whisper as she turned her gaze to Tenchi.  Little probes of confusion and torture came from her eyes in the form of salty water that ran down her beautiful face in steady streams.  Tenchi felt his heart reach out to her, wanting to understand the origin of this place and felt the familiar yearning to help her through whatever pain this place had caused her.  A smile crept onto his lips as he rested a reassuring hand on her still trembling shoulder.  She tore her gaze from his and slowly pulled away as she made her way to the edge of the bed, knowing exactly where the divide in the drapes was.  She sat down and folded her hands in her lap as she stared at the crib, the tears still falling.  Tenchi let out a slow sigh and walked over to her, sitting next to her shaking body on the bed and wrapping an encouraging arm around her shoulders.  She looked over at him and smiled weakly as she lowered her head.

"I guess it's best this way.  I need to tell someone," she whispered, more to herself than to Tenchi, who only waited patiently and attentively for her story.  Washu took a deep breath and started to let it out, but lost control and it burst from her lungs in a sob, only to be followed my a rapid fire of mind-throttling cries that echoed off the walls and in Tenchi's ears.  He gently placed a hand on the side of her head and pulled it close to his chest and let her cry into his shirt, rubbing the corners of her hair with his fingertips in slow, gentle movements.  

"It's okay, Washu.  I'm here for you and I'll listen," he said softly as she raised her face to show him the anguish this room really caused her through her tear-ridden features.  Her cheeks glistened in the light of the still rising sun and gave her the look of a woman who has seen way too much pain in her life.  Tenchi smiled at her and chuckled inwardly to himself as he realized that it wasn't the light that made her look that way, but the truth.  It was true that her past tormented her to no end, and he saw his chance to help her release some of the bottled up emotions and memories that held her a prisoner in her own mind.  He ran his fingers over her cheek, wiping the tears away and being rewarded with a genuine smile, though it was small and weakly placed; but it was still there.  That's all that mattered.   

"It's about Ryoko, like usual…"

****************************************************************************************************

The light, early air had been broken by the singing of the small birds that littered the balcony, contently picking at the stone under their clawed feet.  The sun wasn't even at the horizon yet and all that was seen was just a dull blue-gray as it still resided under the buildings and shops.  The bird's long, light, yet blandly, colored wings where tucked tightly against their small bodies as their tail feathers fanned out behind them in a sudden splash of dark browns and blacks that also sprang from three to five long feathers on the top of their heads, catching your eye the at first glance.  They were strange and looked like a cross between Earth's version of a peacock and pigeon.  They voiced their good mornings, causing Washu to stir on her full, sheathed bed yet it wasn't enough to wake her from her slumber.  

**SLAM**!  

That was.  Her eyes then popped open and her breath caught in her throat as she was savagely ripped from her peaceful sleep.  She slowly sat up on her elbows and turned her head, staring at the door for a moment before hearing the slight rustling of someone getting up on the other side.  She smiled crookedly and snorted in amusement as she slowly shook her head.

"Who is it?" she sang in a sleepy voice, mocking a question she already knew the answer to.  There was a soft growl from the other side, followed quickly by a whimper.  A broad, entertained smile crossed Washu's lips as she heard the requests made by the King's right-hand-man.  Well…man is too strong a word to use.  Most called them demons, while others called them protectorates, seeing they were a race that made up the majority of the King's army.  They made up his army, yet every person that was considered royalty had their own.  They were linked on a conscious level, due to yours truly, so that they could understand each other on a telepathic connection.  Whatever one felt, the other picked up on and could further that sense by picking up their exact thoughts.  

"Hold on a second," she said as she got up and stretched widely, enjoying the barely rising yellow sun on her face before grabbing a soft, deep green robe with her kingdom's crest on the left breast.  It was outlined in gold and portrayed two cat-like creatures in the midst of laced vines that were slashed by three broad swords from the left, right, and top.  One creature was a female, while the other was a male.  She wrapped it around her bare shoulders and tied it as she walked to the door, still shaking her head.  She turned the knob and peeked out before smiling and opening it all the way, letting the beast into the room.  He looked up at her and rubbed his head with a comical look on his human face.  

"You always forget to stop, or at least slow down, at that last corner, Kotuku," Washu said as she shook her head with her hands on her hips and a smile still dancing on her lips.  He looked out the door and saw a wall only five or so feet away from the door with three steps from the threshold before ending in a ninety-degree angle turn before descending the rest of the way to the main room.  Kotuku let out a growl that was again followed by a whimper as he looked back at her, but it wasn't a menacing growl to ward her off or to threaten her, but a sound that entered her head as a language.  If it was unknown to you, it would sound like nothing more than a soft, intimidating growl, but to someone who has studied the language and learned it, it sounded like mumbles and whispers that have been welded together to form ragged words.

"Well, you've been up here enough times to know very well where the door is," Washu said as she raised her eyebrows and looked down at the cat-like creature with a smile after responding to his remark about not knowing when the last corner turns up.  She looked at his form and thought for the umpteenth time of how intriguing these creatures really were and how much she enjoyed working with them.  They were incredibly smart, yet found it hard to easily express their intelligence due to their large, almost clumsy looking shape.  His thighs were composed completely of muscle and his feet were like elongated claws and he walked on his four talon-hidden toes, giving it the look of a cat's hind legs.  The rest of his body and face looked a lot like a man who body builds.  Broad shoulders, thick arms, and a bulky neck made up his structure, yet he didn't stand erect like a man, but not on all fours like a cat, either.  He was hunched over and every now he would place one of his fur-covered-claw-hidden hands on the floor to balance himself.  His posture was more like a gorilla's than anything else.  They walked on all fours most of the time and ran on all fours, but their posture couldn't make up its mind.  Upright, or four-legged?  His tail reached for an average span of about three feet behind him and it lightly swayed back and forth before he stilled it, curling the end a tad.  His entire body was covered with thick, coarse fur that was such a deep purple that it almost appeared to be black and was littered with thin, gray tiger-like strips.  His fur thinned out at the neck and stopped completely at his chin as it rose up the sides of his face and around his cat ears like sideburns and ended at the tip of his forehead, giving it the look of a thin mane.  His hair was long and a shock of light gray against the deep purple fur that reached down to his shoulders and stopped halfway down his back.  Like the majority of the Clav race, his eyes were yellow cat-like-ovals that held a look of an untamed soul and raw instinct.  It was very rare to see a Clav with any color eyes but gold.       

Yeah, yeah.  The King wants to see you right away 

"Just like every morning.  What's so important about today that you have to wake me up before the sun's even finished rising?" Washu asked, pointing out the window with a tired hint to her voice, indicating the still small sliver of yellow that was peeking above the city.

It's very important.  You need to go see him right away

"Well, I serve him good.  He can wait until I've woken up a bit."

No, he can't.  And he won't.  Go to him now.   Washu glared over at the messenger and scowled as his face remained straight and his eyes piercing.  It was almost like he was looking at her with a feeling of more authority than her and that irritated her greatly.  He then smiled at her and she couldn't help but chuckle at his charming demeanor.

"I hate it when you do that, Kotuku.  Give me a second to get dressed," Washu said as she waved him out the door.  He continued to smile at her as he headed out the door, looking over his shoulder at her with a triumphant grin.

"And don't go slamming into anything on the way down.  You cause enough damage by running into my door every morning," Washu joked as she closed the door.  She faintly heard him spit something like 'don't worry about it' and 'have nothing worth being humble over'.  Washu only shook her head and smiled at the sarcastic remark made by the slave that had just left the room before getting dressed.

***    

Washu floated on one of her many suspended cushions as she made her way down the twisting stairway.  She held her chin in thought as her elbow rested in the palm of her other hand.  Her legs were crossed but they were hidden behind a sweeping veil of smooth, silky green fabric.  The sleeves were semi-transparent and instead of stopping at her wrists, it covered the top of her hands with a gold string around her middle finger.  The lace covered her shoulders and neck up to her chin and covered the thick material that covered her bosom and stomach.  Around her waist, she wore a belt that was made of small gold hoops and rested on her hips as the extra, unused hoops dangled down the front of her dress when she stood up.  The ineffective belt seemed to cover the change in material perfectly, giving her the effect of being thin and supple under the tight-fitting apparel before the soft, almost insipid fibers changed into the silky, burnished material of the lower half of her dress.  It flowed all the way to the floor, yet it didn't drag, but fanned out behind her in a trail of green waves, giving it the effect of a small body of water that glittered and shone in its green glory as it followed her.  Her conflagration of red hair was pulled into a ponytail on the top of her head that fell behind her in a waterfall of scarlet, crowned with gold Tierra that held emeralds the color of her eyes, rubies the color of her hair, and diamonds to give it extra sparkle in its twists of bullion.  She smiled to herself as she thought of how well the King and queen really treated her.  They had a son who was older and had decided to marry the princess in the neighboring lands and join the two kingdoms when his father died, and Washu considered herself the daughter they never had.  Right now, though, she was content with making the journey down the stairs on her cushion, thinking of what the king wanted her for so early.   

This is probably important, but what's happening? she asked herself mentally as she watched the brightly lit main hall appear in front of her.  She stopped before she reached the last steps and slid off her cushion, walking the rest of the way.  She walked in with her head high and looked around, seeing numerous armored men standing in long, protective rows along the walls.  In all truth, they weren't men at all, but displays of the once used plates of steel that the soldiers had been forced to flaunt.  They held tall spears with blooming red feathers around the base of the spear head, held on by thin, yet durable straps of tan leather and their helmets once covered the memory of the faces of men who had died or had been replaced by the beasts.  Against the far wall to Washu's left the King sat in a slouched position, obviously deep in thought, seeing he did see or acknowledge her entrance.  He was leaning to his right, holding his chin in his hand and looking into the distance.  His long, royal robes were almost outdoing themselves, going so far as to appear gaudy.  Their rich, vibrant purples and golds were almost blinding, yet they gave him a look of power and authority and his slightly deeper purple cape reached to the floor when he stood, showing a large, vivacious picture of the kingdom crest on the back.  Gold chains hung across his chest and down from his waist while his arms were covered in long, drooping purple sleeves with a tight, yet thin black material ending at his thick wrists and climbing up his bulky neck.  Purple, if you hadn't figured it out yet, seemed to be the color they fancied.  His large hands could easily engulf a person's head in its callused palms, but his bright gray eyes held a despondent and detached look, while his index finger wrinkled the skin of his chin into his frowning mouth.  Next to him sat the Queen who raised her head at Washu's presence, smiling broadly.  Her hair was red, but not as brilliant as Washu's and was pulled back in a tight bun with a small crown of golds, pearls, and diamonds as it rested gingerly on the top of her head.  Her wrinkled face has shown her past years of happiness and joy, but the recent days had slightly withered her fair skin, making her appear older while her soft, gentle blue eyes flashed with curiosity yet held a wisdom that even Washu found to be extensive.  She was skinny and her pale, almost white, purple dress was obviously only worn by royalty seeing it was woven with the most expensive silks and materials in the kingdom, with a long flowing trail that had to be carried when she was walking.  A similar chain to Washu's rested on her waist, but it was much more brilliant and ostentatious.  Her sleeves were covered with a lacy pattern that had been intertwined with golds and deeper purples, also covering the backs of her hands but what made her appearance so whimsical and graceful was the extremely thin material that wrapped around her neck and fell down her back before splitting halfway down, being tied around her index fingers.  Washu smiled at her and took long strides as she headed for the steps before their thrones, lowering her head while falling to one knee and paying her respects to them like you would a king and queen.  

Ah, yes.  In the presence of Mikollious and Paradise once again Washu thought to herself in an almost sarcastically cheery manner, considering what time in the morning it was.

"What does his and her majesties wish of me?" she asked, not raising her head, but speaking loud enough for them to hear.

"Please, Washu. Stand up," Paradise said as she rose from her own sitting position.  Washu lifted her head and smiled slightly as she rose to her feet, presenting herself as best she could to the royalty in front of her.  Paradise walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders, smiling into her face with her striking ice blue eyes and full, bright lips.  She hugged Washu gingerly before resuming her gentle grip and thoughtful smiles.

"We are your family.  You serve us better than anyone has in the past or in the present and I feel that you will serve us emphatically in the future.  No need to be so formal," she said in a voice that told Washu she understood about her past.  The past Washu had failed to remember before coming here, or so everyone believed.  

"Thank you, your majesty.  I'm grateful to have this much respect from you and the King," Washu said with a slight, quick bow, never taking her eyes off the Queen's for fear of completely disrespecting her offer as family.  Paradise chuckled and returned to her seat, glancing over at her husband who was still deep in thought.  

"Kotuku," he said loudly, snapping the beast from his slightly diverted attention from Washu to the man next to him.  Washu smiled crookedly at him with a playful gesture and chuckled to herself.  She always had fun in picking on him for his pensive character and wistful thinking.  She considered him more of a friend than a servant or slave.  Yet, his stares and gazes have held a much deeper meaning than friendship.  A look that was beginning to worry Washu, yet she found it in her to ignore it.  She had known him long enough to know he wasn't going to hurt her or try and pull anything stupid.  Besides, Mikollious would pick up on it before he could accomplish anything stupid because of their tie.

Yes, master? he asked  as he patiently awaited his orders.

"Take Paradise to greet our son upon his arrival at the city gates," he said, glancing over at the servant with a gaze of authority.  

But, master, the prince isn't going to arrive for another two hours

"I gave an order and I expect it to be followed, Kotuku.  Now do what you've been told," Mikollious snapped harshly.  Kotuku was taken aback and nodded his head, accompanying Paradise out of the room and out of sight.  Mikollious let out a heavy, hackneyed sigh and raised his gaze to Washu, who stood patiently in front of him.  

"Washu, I need your assistance in creating an item that would prove to be most helpful in the future.  Possibly the near future," he said gravely as he stared at her with a tilted head.  

"What can I do for you, majesty?" she asked cocking her head respectively.  He smiled at her and shook his head while raising a hand to her.

"Please, Washu.  We've known each other long enough and are close enough to be on first name basis.  I need a devise that can control the Clav," he said flatly.  Washu wrinkled her brow and regarded him with confusion and misunderstanding.  

"But, you already have the control you need over them.  Why create something that would perform what you can already accomplish?" she asked, not understanding his reasons.  He let out another weary sigh and stood up, pacing in front of the elegant wooden thrones that were clad in the kingdom's colors of purple and gold, outlined in beautifully carved knights and former kings and queens.  He stopped and looked at her with a worried look that sent a chill down Washu's already tingling spine.  

"Some have learned of their human form.  Some had experimented in using it and had been found concocting plans of rebellion against my crown.  They had been discovered and taken care of, but I fear that others might try.  In their human form, I have no control over them, and just the knowledge of that deficient in authority has driven many to experiment.  I need something that I can use to regain control them no matter their form so as not to fall into a war of rebellion," he said in the same earnest voice.  Washu wrinkled her brow again and thought about this, knowing that this was of utmost importance.  She slowly nodded her head as she immediately started thinking of the formulas and equations in her head.  He stared at her for a while as she thought and gave her a satisfied smile.

"I trust you, Washu.  I consider you more of a daughter than a servant.  Like Paradise had said, you serve us unconditionally and prove your worth as a close and benevolent friend.  I just don't understand why you won't claim a Clav for yourself.  They may prove to be a great help with your experiments," he suggested as his smile grew.  Washu focused her gaze on him and returned his smile with a playful tilt of her head and bowed slightly.                        

"Thank you for the offer, Mikollious, but I find no need for one.  I'm perfectly capable of handling myself," she said before heading out of the room and making her long journey to the depths of her lab.

***    

Washu had spent the next three days in her lab without resting or even sojourning her work, making sure it was getting done and would soon be of use to Mikollious.  Kotuku had come down many times by the request of the King and asked her to return to her quarters and rest, but she had refused.  That was his reason for showing up, just as Washu was drawing to a close with her project.

But master wishes it, Washu.  You really shouldn't disobey him Kotuku said as he stood behind her, trying to see over her shoulder.  She raised her head and remembered how the other day when Mikollious had asked him to greet the prince, he had hesitated and questioned his request.  Washu snorted and shook her head.

"Tell him I'm sorry.  I can't drop this.  I need to finish it.  Besides, I'm almost done," she said as she walked over to a primitive laptop, typing in more data that Kotuku didn't understand.  It was primitive…to Washu.  It wasn't transparent but it still hovered in the air and the screen blipped and beeped at her as it pieced together what she had typed in.  She smiled broadly as she saw her experiment and request rapidly coming to an end.  All she had left to do was get it all into the hold she had made for it.  She turned to see a deep sea-green jewel hovering in a tank next to her computer and held in her hand a silver pendant with intricate vines and leaves that flowed up until it ended in a point where a long, thick, silver chain hung limply over the back of Washu's hand.  Mikollious had a thing for flashy jewelry.

What are these? she heard Kotuku asked.  She raised her head and saw him peering into a small tank in the corner that was glowing with a faint red light.  Three small gems hovered in a triangle amongst the bubbling fluid that suspended them within the glass cylinder. 

"Why do you ask?" Washu inquired, feeling he had really no right to know of their origin.  He looked over at her and casually shrugged his massive shoulders. 

Just asking he said as he turned back to the tank, mesmerized by the glow.  Washu let out a short sigh and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, catching his gaze in a smile.  His eyes held a distant look but deep within their pools of color, Washu could see a hunger that sent a chill down her spine that froze at the bottom, making her nerves tingle with a fear-like feeling.  These creatures were a little on the spooky side sometimes.  Their cat-like charisma and display of strength in contrast to their intelligence and comprehension made them a source to be weary of sometimes.  

"Go tell Mikollious that I'm almost done and will be up shortly," she said in a distant voice.  He smiled and nodded his head before running out of the room and up the stairs.  Washu let out another sigh and rubbed her forehead tiredly, thinking about her warm, soft bed and comfortable pillows, enjoying the thought of them wrapping their warmth around her drained head.  She looked over at the computer and saw it still loading the data into the jewel that grew brighter with every formula that was forced into it's crystallized beauty.  Washu looked over at the three small red gems again and pursed her lips in thought.  Why did she keep them in such plan sight like that?  They only caused those who came and visited her to ask questions.  Questions she wasn't going to answer.  Questions she _couldn't_ answer.  She remembered where she had come from and what she use to be and that was it, yet she still knew the gems' power.  Their sight made her feel weak and helpless, but she had the wisdom of the universe was at her mercy and would be, regardless if she had this power.  She ran her fingertips down the smooth, warm glass and let out a curious huff before snorting at herself.  She loved it here, so why would she tamper with it when she was happy?  Something about her life as a goddess still confused her a bit.  She had this odd feeling of rejection that only grew stronger when she stared at them like this.  Her computer then beeped loudly and she turned to see the process had been completed after an hour's time.  

"Hmm," she hummed curiously as she walked over to the laptop.  She had only remembered thinking about the gems for only a few moments.  She then shook her head slowly and typed at her computer before watching the water drained from the tank with a smile.  The water left only the jewel to float in the air that now filled the cylinder as a small door slid open to allow access to the gem.  She grabbed the pendant and held it inches from the glowing mass and smiled proudly to herself as it floated over before engulfing her hand in its glow and hiding the silver from sight.  When the light died, she was holding the now complete pendant in her slender, shaking hands.  She wrinkled her brow slightly and rechecked the data the jewel contained.  Its power was immense, and she had no idea why it was so strong.  It was almost like holding her gems.  She wrinkled her brow deeper as she looked back to the jewel after finding nothing wrong with the data input.  The sense then faded as the gem died and Washu merely shrugged her shoulder.  There had been a lot of data going through it, so it was probably just the aftereffects.  Nothing to be concerned about.     

"You better appreciate this, Mikollious," Washu said as she let out a yawn.  She then made her way up the stairs with the pendant in her hand and thoughts of sleep in her mind.

***             

"Excellent," Mikollious whispered as he held the pendant in his large hands.  Hi eyes were fixed on the still glowing and still warm jewel in the center, admiring Washu's work and talent.  

"I'm glad it pleases you, Mikollious," she said as she slightly bowed her head in respect.  She still couldn't really bring herself to stop doing that, despite their reassurances that she not need to act formal around them.  He chuckled at her and shook his head slightly.  

"That's why I love you, Washu.  You show undying respect even after knowing about our indifference about it," he said softly, staring at her face as she smiled broadly at him.

"Thank you, majesty," she said in an almost sarcastic tone.  He tilted his head and nodded thoughtfully, averting his gaze to the ceiling.

"Better," he said comically.  He was more like a friend than a ruler.  

"Get some rest, Washu.  You look like you need it," he said as he looked at her weary appearance.  Her physical appearance was still royal looking, but her eyes were glassy with sleep and she had bags under eyes.  She slowly nodded her head and failed in stifling a yawn.  Mikollious smiled and stood up, walking down the steps to meet her.  

"No need to spend so much time down in your lab, Washu.  You should spend more time up here, standing with you're adopted family," he said softly.  She looked at him with tiredness still running deep through her gaze and smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks," she chirped quietly.  He smiled and turned back to his seat as she turned, heading for the bed that was calling her name in a sweet song of sleep.  

***    

He watched as her green dress flowed out behind her, showing the lift of her slender legs with ever step under its glossy appearance.  It tugged at his eyes and he could feel his mind running away from him.  She was beautiful.  Gorgeous.  He had to have her.

***

Kotuku looked over at the king and took a deep breath in order to grab his attention.  Mikollious smiled at him and closed his eyes in a chuckle.  

"You may go, Kotuku," he mumbled as he waved his hand for him to leave. 

Thank you, master he said before running out of the room and towards the King's sleeping quarters.  The king felt it better to have his servant on hand all the time, just in case something happened and he was needed.  Kotuku stopped halfway to his majesty's room and wrinkled his brow in thought before peering over his shoulder in the direction of the throne room.  He then let out a huff before disappearing behind one of the tapestries that veiled one of the many secret passages in the castle.

***            

Washu let out a tired sigh as she fell back onto the soft mattress, closing her tired eyes as her head hit the pillow.  Three straight days of working nonstop had really taken its toll on her.  Her body ached for sleep and her mind jumbled around, trying to find the comforting darkness that would eventually give way to elaborate dreams.  She smiled and stretched under the blankets before reaching her arms above her in a tired sweep.  She opened her eyes and stared at the canopy above her before reaching a hand out to play with the silky material of the curtains that hung around her bed between her fingers before her eyes drooped and eventually closed.  The night had been a little stuffy so she had opened her windows to allow the night breeze to play with the curtains and wash its relief over her bare, exposed arms.  She had on nothing but a simple white gown that only fell to a little above her knees and it was thin, yet not see-through.  The neck was lowly cut and two thin straps prevented the gown from slipping off her smooth skin.  The perfect attire for a night like this.  She could've closed the windows and slept comfortably on the bed with no blankest, but she liked the feeling of the soft weight on her body while she slept.  The blankets seemed to provide comfort for her.  The more, the better.  Her mind wandered as the sandman came for her and she failed to notice the set of gold eyes watching her from her open window.  

***     

Mikollious slowly raised his head as he discovered that Kotuku wasn't in the royal chambers.  He wrinkled his brow and searched his servant's thoughts but found nothing about where he was or what he was doing.  That wasn't suppose to happen, but Mikollious had an idea as to why this link wasn't working properly.  He jumped up from his throne and hurriedly walked out of the room and down the hall in search, but still found nothing.  He made his way back towards the throne room before running into the beast he was looking for.  

"Kotuku, where have you been?" he asked the beast.

I was patrolling the hallways, master he said with a slightly confused look on his face, as if patrolling the hallways was what he was ordered to do. 

"I did not make that request of you, Kotuku.  What was wrong with our link?  Why could I not detect where you were or what you were thinking?" Mikollious asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  

I do not know, master.  Truly Kotuku whined.  Mikollious studied his face before letting out a sigh.

"I'll talk to Washu about it tomorrow," he said with a heavy sigh before retiring for the night. 

***    

Washu made her way to the bottom of the stairs with a slight wrinkle in her brow.  She usually awoke to the sound of Kotuku running face-first into her door every morning, but not today.  She would occasionally wake up on her own and would lounge around until Kotuku arrived, but she hadn't waited for him today.  There were a few things she wanted to start in her lab, so she wasn't wasting any time.  She reached the bottom and hoped off before walking in the direction of the lab without even looking at Mikollious who was giving her an odd look.

"Washu?" he called, halting her in the entrance to the downward hike of stairs.  She couldn't keep walking, seeing the King had called for her.  She may be considered family, but she still respected some of their rules.  She let out a huff and turned to him before slowly walking over to stand in speaking distance.  

"Yes, Mikollious?" she asked with a curious raise of her eyebrows.

"What are you doing up so early?  I never see you until Kotuku goes and gets you," he said.

"I can't wake up early?" Washu asked sarcastically.  Mikollious rolled his eyes and shook his head before giving her a straight look.

"You've never woken up early before.  I was just curious," he said.  Washu then smiled at him before slightly bowing her head.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do," she said before turning and making her long journey to her lab.    

*********************************************************************************************

I had posted this before and for those of you who have read it, I'm changing it a lot.  It really wasn't going in any direction the first time and I really wasn't getting into it, but now I have an idea for an ending that will make sense and actually have a point.  I'll tell you now that the night Washu doesn't remember isn't what you think.  Read and review and tell me what you think if you want me to continue.  


	2. Chapter 2

A Shoulder to Cry On 

Ryoko opened her eyes and wrinkled her brow as she sat up.  She let out a grunt as she hit her head on the branch above her and rubbed the now sore spot on her head.  

"Ouch," she muttered to herself as she came to her senses.  She then reached up and snapped the branch from the tree and watched as it crashed to the ground.  It wasn't exactly a small branch and it had taken down a few smaller branches along with it.  Ryoko let out a sigh and rubbed her temples tiredly before looking up through the now thin branches.  She then disappeared and found herself in the living room so she took the liberty of claiming the whole couch as her seat and closed her eyes with a sigh, seeing the couch was more comfortable than a branch in a tree.  

"Miss Ryoko, must you always take up the whole couch?" Ayeka scolded as she walked into the room.  Ryoko opened her eyes and looked up at the princess before snorting at her and closing her eyes again.  

"It's not like there's not other seats, Ayeka," she mumbled.  Ayeka let out a quick, irritated sigh and took the chair near the TV.

"I apologize for bursting in on you're conversation with Tenchi, but if you weren't so…rash, I wouldn't feel the need to," Ayeka said after a long silence.  

"I expected it, so I didn't really tell him anything important," Ryoko muttered as she turned her head away.  She really had wanted to speak with Tenchi, but she knew Ayeka would never allow that.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Ayeka asked sternly.  Ryoko sat up on her elbows and stared at the princess with a curious wrinkle in her brow.  

"Ayeka, how many times have you actually spoken with Tenchi?" she asked suddenly.

"Ryoko, I live in the same house as he does.  I speak to him every day," Ayeka said.

"No, I don't mean passing chat.  I mean how many times have you _privately_ spoken to Tenchi?" Ryoko asked as she sat up.

"You have no need to know that," Ayeka said as she stuck her nose in the air.  Ryoko stood up and walked over to the princess before resting her hands on her hips and leaning over into the princess's face.

"Get away from me, demon!" Ayeka shouted as she recoiled.  Ryoko stood up straight and disappeared from the room and allowing the princess to have the couch to herself.

***

Washu looked over at Tenchi, already feeling better now that the story was coming out.  It had been so long ago and it wasn't as hard to speak of as she had expected it to be.  Tenchi took a slow breath and glanced around the room again before looking out at the windows.  

"What happened after that?" Tenchi asked after a moment's hesitation.  

"Life went on as usual," she said simply. 

"You mean he got away with it?" Tenchi asked. 

"You forget that 'he' wasn't anyone I knew, Tenchi," Washu reminded him.  It was true that she didn't know who that was at her window that night.  She had blacked out so she had no idea whom it had been.    

"You didn't _try_ to find him?" Tenchi asked.  Washu snorted and let out a sigh as she hung her head as Tenchi then settled himself once again, knowing that the story was about to pick up again.

"All I knew about him was that he had gray hair and golden eyes, so I kind of put two and two together…  

**************************************************************************************

"Washu?" Mikollious asked as he saw her walking through the halls of the castle, aimlessly looking at the tapestries that hung on the walls with her hands folded behind her back.  She spun around with a surprised look on her face before smiling respectively and bowing her head.  

"Good morning, Mikollious," she said before straightening her posture and giving him an attentive look.  

"Washu, I have a favor to ask of you," he said in a jolly, uplifting voice as he walked over, wrapping an arm around her and walking with her down the hall.  

"And what do you want me to do this time?" she asked.  He stopped and turned her until she was facing him and tilted his head as she diverted her gaze from him.  

"Not to change the topic, but is something wrong?" he asked curiously.  She then looked up at him and smiled before chuckling at him and shaking her head.

"No.  Why?" she asked.  

"Because you've been up at the same time as myself lately," he said as he raised an eyebrow at her.  She stared at him for a moment with raised eyebrows but just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not really that tired I guess.  Is it wrong of me to change my schedule?" she asked sarcastically as she smirked at him.  

"You know, you've mentioned that several times in the past.  You'd say that exact sentence and then I wouldn't see you the rest of the day.  It's just not…you," he said curiously.  Washu hesitated for a moment before smiling at him sweetly.

"What is it that you want me to do?" she asked and changing the topic as fast as she could.  

"I was wondering if you could check up and make sure that the link between Kotuku and I is working properly," he said after a slight hesitation.  He then gave her a confused look as she tensed before raising her head to stare down her nose.  

"I can do that.  I'm going to request that you and Kotuku come to my lab.  I'm going to need both of you there," she said in a mannerly voice.  Something about her attitude wasn't settling well with Mikollious but let it go for now.  He would see her later.

"Thank you, Washu," he said.  She smiled at him and nodded her head before walking off without another word.  

***  

Washu let out a sigh as she sat in front of her computer.  She really had no motivation to do anything until Mikollious and Kotuku arrived.  She then turned and floated over to the three small gems that hovered in the glass tube across the room.  She stared at them and let the power they possessed filter into her mind and spark her curiosity.  She wrinkled her brow and slightly tilted her head as she thought, trying to make sense of this.  She was a goddess, yes, but why did she give it up?  What were her reasons for becoming human and was there a way to return to being a goddess?  If there is, how was she suppose to use these?  She had experimented with the gems but had found no way to unlock their secret and that aggravated her.  She was a genius, dammit!  Why couldn't she figure it out?    

"I wonder what it's like to be a goddess," she whispered to herself.  She loved her life here, but her curiosity was slightly overpowering her love of this country at this point.      

***

Kotuku let out a grunt as he opened his eyes to the sound of someone walking into the room.

"Kotuku.  We need to go to Washu's lab," Mikollious bellowed as he stood over the still half asleep Clav.  Kotuku looked up at him and blinked at him with a stupid look.  

"Well, come on," Mikollious commanded as he clapped his hands before heading to the door.  Kotuku let out a long, drawn out yawn and rose to his feet before following the King to the depths of the lab.    

***

Mikollious was silent for the majority of the walk to Washu's lab before Kotuku spoke up.

May I ask why we're going to the lab? he asked.  

"I want to make sure this link is working correctly.  She's going to run some tests and figure out why it wasn't working the other day," Mikollious said.  He then stopped and turned to see Kotuku stopped on the steps with a tilt in his head.

But its working fine now, so why should it really matter? he asked.

"Because I want to make sure it's not going to happen again," Mikollious argued.

Oh Kotuku said after a long pause with a slightly curious look on his face.  Mikollious stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was so reluctant to go to the lab before shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on," he said after a moment before finishing the walk in silence once again.   

***

Washu turned her gaze away from the gems as she heard footsteps approaching from the stairs and made her way back over to her laptop. 

"Washu, can I have a word with you before you start this?" he whispered to her as he reached her side.  She looked over at him and let out a sigh before nodding.  

"Give us a moment.  I'll call for you and you best answer," he said to Kotuku who was already running up the stairs.  Mikollious looked back at Washu who was now facing him while sitting on a floating cushion with her arms crossed and a bored tilt of her head.

"What is it, Mikollious?" she asked impatiently.  

"Don't lie to me, Washu.  I know something's wrong and I want you to tell me," he said flatly. 

"There's nothing to tell," she said in the same tone.

"I know you, Washu.  You're like a daughter to me.  I know for a fact you're not telling the truth," he said as he waved a finger at her.  Washu stared at him for a moment before lowering her gaze and puckering her lips in thought.   

"Honestly Mikollious, I don't know what to tell you.  I don't remember what happened," she said as she finally gave in.  

"You don't remember what happened?" Mikollious echoed curiously.  

"It was the day I finished that pendant.  I had retired to bed and remember seeing a pair of gold eyes in my windows, but very little after that," she said as she kept her eyes on the floor.  

"How much is 'very little', Washu?" Mikollious asked as he tilted his head to see her face.

"Very little means a man with gold eyes and gray hair.  That's how 'very little'," Washu finished.  Mikollious thought of this before seeing a small connection.  

"Does the link work when the Clav is not in beast form?" he asked after a long pause.  Washu looked up at him with a blank look before biting her lip and looked back at the floor while shaking her head.  Mikollious let out a snort and shook his head in angered disappointment before kneeling in front of Washu to see her face.

"Than I believe this is unnecessary," Mikollious said.  

"I still think it would be a good idea.  I do have to keep tabs to make sure it still working right," Washu said in a slightly uppity voice.  Mikollious let out a sigh and nodded his head before calling the beast back in.  

"How long should it take?" he asked as the beast entered the room.  Washu turned away and typed at her computer for a moment before two chairs appeared in front of her.

"Not too long.  I just need you to sit there, and Kotuku to sit there," she said as she pointed to a seat on either side of her.  They took their seats and let out a gasp of surprise in unison, seeing they were now strapped down to the chairs.  Mikollious had heard the stories about how royalty were taken as hostages before being killed and all that jazz.  This wasn't helping his view on those stories.   

"Um…Washu?" Mikollious asked wearily as he felt a cap rest on the top of his head.  

"Trust me," Washu piped in while typing at her laptop.  Mikollious swallowed hard and fidgeted in his seat as much as he could before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?  I mean, why the restraints?" he asked nervously.  Washu looked up at him and chuckled before tilting her head at him.

"I can't have you squirming around while going through your mind," she said.

"Going through our mind?" he asked nervously.  Now he knew why he shied away from this place.  It was kinda creepy now that he thought about it. 

"Well, it's not like I can shine a light in your ear and tell you what's wrong," she joked as she finished pulling up the last few data files.  

"I see," Mikollious said as he glanced over at Kotuku, who was staring at Washu with a straight face.

"This doesn't bother you?" Mikollious whispered to his servant in a stern tone.  Kotuku snapped his head over and gave him a curious look with raised eyebrows before lowering his head at being caught.

Sorry.  I wasn't listening he said.  Mikollious glared at him before shaking his head and remaining still through the rest of the process.  

***

Washu shook her head and scratched her eyebrows as she looked around for what she needed.  She then stopped and tilted her head before making a slight change in plans.  That's why she loved being so smart.  She had the king and his servant in front of her like zombies and had access to their minds and thoughts.  She already knew that Mikollious was right.  The link was most likely fine.  She turned to Kotuku and stared at him for a moment before feeling a shiver run through her.  Just the mere sight of a Clav sent shivers down her spine lately.  The more she looked at them, the creepier they became.  She then regained her composure and surfed his mind as though she were surfing the web but stopped when she found what she had been searching for and let her thoughts go.  

***

"Mikollious, what do you plan to do?" Washu asked as she stopped him before he left the lab.

"Well, I plan on punishing him for this," Mikollious said in a stern voice. 

"Yes, but what do you plan to _do_?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, Washu.  I'll deal with this," he said.

"I think we should look into this a little more," she said in a small voice.  Mikollious turned and gave her a curious look before smiling and taking her shoulders in his hands again.

"What did you find?" he asked.  She took a deep breath and shook her head as she walked back over to her laptop.  

"Exactly what I thought I would find, but there's something I don't understand about it.  Something seems…odd."

"Odd?"

"It was almost as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing," Washu said in a distant tone.

"He still did it, and I'm not going to let him get away with this," Mikollious said as he left the lab.

***

A woman walked into the kitchen, cleaning up as she went and humming a simple tune to herself as she worked.  She walked around the corner and let out a shout of surprise and jumped as she saw a blue dress, worn by the scientist of the castle flowing out from behind the door to the refrigerator.  Washu popped her head around the corner of the fridge and looked at the woman with a confused look on her face. 

"M-miss Washu?  If you needed something, I would've been more than happy to retrieve it for you," the woman said as she bowed to the redhead who stuck her head back into the fridge with an annoyed look.  

"It's okay.  I can do it.  Stand up straight," she mumbled dryly, thinking of how the woman bowed to her as though she was part of the royal family.  This woman has seen her in here a lot, either eating or getting something to eat, and had always insisted that she fix Washu's meals.  It's been almost three days and the results were still being processes, so she figured she'd get something to eat, like usual.  After telling Mikollious about what had happened, or what she remembered of what happened, he has been requesting that she be treated with respect.  She felt she didn't really deserve the respect she was now getting, seeing she was only a servant.  She did his bidding and that was it.  It wasn't like she really had a say in anything, but it didn't really matter.  She was hungry and let it slid.  She wanted food and she was going to find something that appealed to her, even if it took her all day.  She then smiled and left the fridge to grab some uncooked rice and a pot.  

"Please, miss Washu.  Let me do that for you," the woman said as she walked over to the scientist who was now filling the pot with water.  

"I've got it.  Just continue your cleaning," she said, her irritation growing at the woman's persistence as she proceeded to deal with her rice.  She placed the pot on the stove before staring at the woman as she tried to take over for her.

"You really shouldn't be-"

"I understand your concern but _stop_!  If you consider me royalty, than continue with your work like I'm not here.  Understand?" Washu shouted with a wrinkled brow before closing her eyes in annoyance at this woman's insistent nature.  The servant drew her head back and stared at the redhead for a long time before continuing her work, humbled into silence.

***

Kotuku looked up to see Mikollious staring out at the far wall with an angered look on his face.  

Has Washu told you if everything's okay? Kotuku asked.

"You don't need to know that, Kotuku," Mikollious snapped as he kept his gaze on the far wall.  Kotuku let out a sigh and slowly rose to a sitting position.  He saw Mikollious watching him out of the corner of his eye and tilted his head.

What have I done, Master? he asked.

"Don't mock me, Kotuku," Mikollious snapped as he looked over at the beast.  Kotuku stared at him with a straight face, not feeling any fear of this man trying to stare him down.  

"Staring contest?" Washu asked as she stood in front of the throne with a bowl of rice in her hands and a small smile on her face.  Neither of them had noticed her standing there.

"What is it, Washu?" Mikollious asked.

"I need Kotuku in the lab for a while.  There's some data I still need to get," she said as she pointed her spoon at the Clav who was still staring at Mikollious.  

"I can't allow that, Washu," Mikollious said as he shook his head.

"Well, you're going to have to.  Come on, Kotuku," Washu said as she turned towards the direction of the lab.  Kotuku looked over at her before back at the King with an uncertain look on his face.  Mikollious looked over to see Washu waiting for Kotuku by the entrance to her lab and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes while nodding his head.

***

Washu hadn't expected Mikollious to give in that quickly.  She had expected a good long debate about it, but was left with only a yes, which didn't phase her much.  The debate would've been nice, but she had gotten what she wanted.  She sat at her laptop and smiled at Kotuku as he sat in his seat with his eyes diverted.

"What are you thinking, Kotuku?" she asked as she tilted her head as it rested in her hands.  

I'm wondering why you have me here again Kotuku said.  

"Because I need something from you," Washu said.  Kotuku looked up at her and held a stare for a long while before looking away again.

"Why do you think you're being punished like this?" Washu asked suddenly.  

I don't know he answered softly.  Washu just shrugged her shoulders before going through his mind for the second time.  The first time, she had only glanced at it quickly, but this time she was going to take her time.  She called up his memory from that night and found the same thing she had before.  He had been visiting with Tashacca and truly hadn't heard Mikollious calling for him, but if she searched in his subconscious, she found that he really _had_ gone to her quarters, but his conscious wasn't aware of that.  That's what confused her.  As if he had no idea he had done what he did.  Washu pinched the bridge of her nose as her body shook and brought Kotuku back to his senses before standing by the bottom of the steps while waiting for him to collect himself. 

Get everything you need? he asked while rubbing his head as Washu nodded.

"Yes, Kotuku.  I would like to ask you something, though," she said as she tilted her head curiously.

What is it? 

"After you went to visit with Tashacca, where did you go?" 

I patrolled the hallways he said in a mechanical voice, as though that's what he had been programmed to say.  Programmed…

"You sound unsure."

That's what happened.  I went to see her and made sure everything was right before heading for bed he said in the same tone.  Something about this definitely wasn't right, but Washu had no idea how to find out what had caused this black out.  It was obvious he didn't remember.  She had never known him to lie in the past, but this wasn't exactly something he would come out and confess about.  Washu stared at him for a moment before he tilted his head at her with a genuinely confused look.

Is something wrong?  Are you unhappy with what I told you? he asked innocently.  Washu took a sharp breath and felt like grabbing him around the neck and shaking the truth out of him, but he was truly baffled by her questions and reaction to his answers.  She then let out a sigh and shook her head before looking down at the floor.

"No, I'm not angry with you, Kotuku.  Tell Mikollious I would like to speak to him," she said as the beast passed her.  She walked over to her laptop and typed around, not really accomplishing anything.  After a few moments, she heard the heavy footsteps of Mikollious entering the lab and turned to see him and Kotuku standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Washu?" he asked.  She looked at the Clav and then at Mikollious with a straight face.

"Alone?" she asked, as if he should've gotten that idea in the first place.  

"What you have to say can be said in front of him," Mikollious said.  Kotuku looked up at him before looking between the two with a confused look.  Washu stared at him with a harsh, narrow glare and nodded her head as Mikollious gave in, sending Kotuku up the stairs.

"Thank you," she said before standing up and walking over to him.

"What is this about, Washu?" he asked.

"He did it, yes, but I would like to do some further research on it," she said.

"I cannot allow that, Washu," he said as he shook his head.  "You have told me yourself that he had done it, so he should be punished.  There is no excuse for what he did to you."     

"But Mikollious-"

"No, Washu.  I already have it arranged for his execution so there's no time for you to do more test," Mikollious shouted before leaving the lab all together.  Washu let out a sigh and saw that he wasn't going to listen to her.  

***

Washu had thought about what Mikollious had said all last night and the majority of this morning.  She had woken up late and hadn't made her way down to her lab until well after sunrise.  She had known today was Kotuku's execution, but she had stayed in bed instead of attending.  She knew he did it, but it wasn't his fault, or at least she didn't this it was.  He was unaware of what he had done.  Almost as if someone had controlled him.  The results had shown damage done to the link, but it was if someone had intentionally damaged it.  Everything was so…confusing about this, and Washu didn't know where to begin.

***

Mikollious walked into the dinning room to find Washu sitting at the far end of the table while munching away on something, like usual.  

"I swear, I find you in here more often than not.  You eat enough for two people, Washu," Mikollious chuckled as he took a seat next to her.  

"Everything went well, I presume?" she asked as she picked at her food.

"Yes.  That's what I came to tell you," Mikollious said.  

"Are you sure you made the right decision?" she asked after a moment's silence.  

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he wasn't aware that he had done it.  I had found that someone had tampered with your link, but I'm clueless as to who it was," Washu said as she raised her head up to stare at him.  

"He still did it," he said after a long pause.

"Yes, you're right.  He did," Washu said as she started eating again.  Mikollious was being extremely difficult and if she continued this debate, she would most likely find herself screaming at him.  

"You said the link had been tampered with.  What do you mean by that?" Mikollious asked after a long silence.

"Someone had intentionally damaged it so they could take control of Kotuku themselves," Washu said flatly.

"Take control of him?" 

"I found his memories of that night, but not in his conscious.  I found them in his subconscious.  He had been controlled," Washu said as she put her meal down.  She suddenly didn't feel so hungry.  Mikollious watched as she slowly rose to her feet to pace back and forth with her eyes closed and an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Washu?" Mikollious asked as he rose to his feet. 

"I'm just not feeling too good.  Nothing to concern yourself with," she said as she stopped her pacing.  She stood still for a moment before swiftly leaving the room, causing Mikollious to give Tashacca a confused look due to her abrupt exit.    

***

Washu walked into her lab and let out a sigh as she sat on her cushion.  It never failed.  She always got sick at the same time, every day.  She's known about this since a few days after that night and had done several different tests to make sure, and she was right about it, and she was.  She was pregnant.  As if things weren't bad enough.  She could easily dispose of the child, but she couldn't bring herself to actually do it.  It wasn't her fault nor was it the child's.  She let out a growl and finally began the long journey to her room in order to get some sleep.    

***

"Washu?" Paradise asked as she saw Washu crossing the throne room.  She stopped and hung her head before turning to the queen who had joined her.

"Yes, Paradise?" Washu asked as she slightly bowed her head.  

"Is something wrong?  You look flustered," Paradise said as she tilted her head.

"I'm fine.  Everything that's happened lately is taking it's toll on me," Washu said.  Paradise then rested a hand on her shoulder as Washu turned to leave and turned the scientist to face her once again.

"I believe there is something you are not telling us, Washu," she said. 

"Like what?" Washu asked.

"I'm not stupid, Washu, so don't treat me like I am," Paradise said sternly.  Washu then bowed her head and closed her eyes as she heard the tone in Paradise's voice.

"Please forgive me, majesty.  I meant nothing of the sort," Washu said.  Paradise couldn't help but chuckle at how quick Washu was to apologize.  Paradise straightened her and smiled as she let out a slow sigh.

"Washu, I know what it's like to expect a child, so don't think you're alone" she said softly.  Washu stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh and hunkering her shoulders.

"I don't want it, but I can't get rid of it.  I don't have it in me to dispose of it," Washu admitted, knowing that arguing with this woman about the topic was an impossible battle to win.  Paradise smiled at her and nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I can see why you wouldn't want it.  But please believe me, Washu.  It's not your fault," Paradise said in a comforting voice.  Washu stared at her for a moment and nodded her head before looking over at the staircase to her quarters.

"Are you going to take it in?" Paradise asked.  Washu stared at the staircase and let out a slow, thoughtful sigh before smiling back at the queen.

"I don't exactly have a choice," she said.

"Go sleep, then.  I know you're tired," Paradise said as she walked off.  

***

Washu plopped down on her bed and let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes.  This whole thing was confusing her and what Paradise had told her wasn't helping.  It wasn't her fault.  Those words rang through her head like a freight train.  There was no doubt as to what had happened that night, but who had tampered with the link?  Washu finally fell asleep with those thoughts on her mind. 

***

Mikollious smiled weakly at his wife as she entered the dinning room where he still sat.  She rested her head on her fist and stared at him for a long time before tilting her head.

"What's the matter, husband?" she asked.  

"Nothing I would wish to speak of," he said.  

"Very well.  What do you plan to do now that Kotuku's gone?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"The only thing I can do.  Get a new Clav," he said.  

"Yes, I believe that would be a good next step.  I also think we should get one for Washu as well," Paradise suggested. 

"She doesn't want one," Mikollious reminded her.

"I know this, but she's going to need one," Paradise said with a small smile.  Mikollious stared at her with a curious wrinkle in his brow before tilting his head.

"And why's that?" he asked after a moment.

"She's pregnant, Mikollious," Paradise said with a growing smile.  Mikollious stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh and hanging his head again.

"Is she okay with it?" he asked.

"She says she doesn't want it, but will care for it anyway," Paradise said.  Mikollious nodded his head before a small smile worked its way to his lips.  That explains her behavior lately, and if she's okay with it, so was he. 

"Where is she now?" he asked as he lifted his head.

"Sleeping.  You wake her up and you'll have to answer to me," Paradise warned with a chuckle.  Mikollious raised his hands in defense before chuckling along with his wife.   

**************************************************************************************

Changed a lot, hasn't it?  Washu's flashbacks will be over pretty soon and the others will be brought in a lot more.  I really don't know where the idea for this story came from, but I kind of like the idea.  Just my imagination going wild with me again, I guess.  If you have questions, feel free to ask in a review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Shoulder to Cry On 

Ryoko walked into the lab and glanced around, not seeing her mother anywhere.  

"Mom?" she called into the lab before spotting a door a little ways away and made no hesitation on heading over to it.  

"What is it, little Ryoko?" Washu asked curtly.  Ryoko spun around to see the midget-woman floating behind her with her chin in her hands. 

"I was just wondering if you knew where Tenchi was," she said.

"I'm right here," Tenchi said as he closed the door to the room Ryoko was heading for.  

"Um…mom?" she asked as she glanced over her shoulder at the redhead.

"No problem.  I'll make sure Ayeka stays in the living room," Washu said as she disappeared, leaving Tenchi and Ryoko in the darkness of the lab to work out this little 'talk' issue. 

***

Ayeka let out a squeak as she felt someone grab her from behind as she reached for the lab door and drag her into the living room.  

"You stay here," Washu said as she pointed a finger in Ayeka's face.

"Miss Washu!  What do you think you're doing, pulling me around like that?" Ayeka whined as she wrinkled her brow at the scientist.

"What do _you_ think _you're_ doing, intending to spy on them like that?" Washu asked, turning the question around a bit and slamming Ayeka with a good point.  

"I want to make sure that _demon_ doesn't hurt Tenchi," Ayeka snapped.  Washu narrowed her eyes at Ayeka and sat on a floating cushion as it appeared under her and typed at her laptop for a moment.  Ayeka then let out another squeak as she was turned into a chibi.  

"Call her a demon again and I'll do more than change your appearance, princess," Washu warned as Ayeka raved around the living room in a high-pitched squeak.  Washu then returned her to her normal self after a few laughs and watched as the princess smoothed her kimono out.

"I'm sorry, Washu, but she acts like one," Ayeka said.  Washu leaned on her arms and floated up so that she could stare Ayeka in the face and narrowed her eyes again.

"Ayeka, you see what I create in that lab.  Don't piss me off.  Ryoko is _not_ a demon.  She is my daughter and insulting her is like spitting in my face.  Do you know what I do to people who spit in my face, princess?" Washu asked in a stern voice.  

"No I don't, and I don't want to know," Ayeka said.    

"Good.  The reserve tanks are already packed tight, so there'd be no room for you, but don't think I wouldn't try," Washu said as she floated across the room to keep a vigil over the lab door.  

***

"Do you think we'll be interrupted again?" Tenchi asked as he looked towards the door. 

"No.  Mom won't allow it," she said as she stared at Tenchi with a thoughtful look.

"Ryoko, I'm sorry I always push you away, but you're so…open and it startles me," he said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.  Ryoko continued to stare at him before tilting her head.

"So I scare you?" she asked.

"No!  It's not like that at all.  You just catch me off guard a lot of the time," he said.  Ryoko looked down at the floor and let out a sigh before disappearing from sight.  Tenchi wrinkled his brow and waited for a moment before hearing the familiar sound of her reappearing behind him.  He felt her wrap her arms around his neck in a bear hug and didn't jump like usual, but he did struggle a bit to get away, seeing he couldn't breath.

"See what I mean?" she said gravely as she let him go.

"Ryoko, wait," he wheezed as he held up his hands to stop her.

"What?  You knew I was there, but you still push me away.  Why?" she asked.

"Because you have to be at least ten times stronger than me, if not more.  You're hugs aren't exactly gentle," he said as his breath started to return to him.  Ryoko waited for him to regain his composure before tilting her head at him.

"And you want someone who is gentle, right?  Someone who has manners?  Someone who isn't a demon?" Ryoko asked in an angered tone.   

"Ryoko, you're not a demon," Tenchi corrected in a stern voice.  Ryoko stared at him and blinked a few times before biting her lower lip.  

"Do you mean that?" she asked after a moment.  Tenchi let out a sigh and smiled as he saw she was going to listen and cooperate with him.

"Yes, I mean it, Ryoko.  You're not a demon and if you want to talk, I'll listen," he said.  Ryoko took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let this idea sting at her thoughts.  She then smiled and wrapped her arms around Tenchi and lightly hugged him, hoping that it wasn't too tight.  Tenchi smiled and returned her hug and felt her shiver in his arms.  He turned his head to see her face and could tell she way crying on his shoulder, so he did his best to calm her tears so they could continue this conversation while they still had their privacy.  

***

Mom? Washu heard through the link.  She lifted her head from the book she was reading and smiled as she heard her daughter's voice.

Yes, little Ryoko? she called.

Don't call me that.  Where's Ayeka? she asked.  Washu let out a sigh and shook her head before grinning to herself and looking over at the princess.  Ayeka was still trying to chew her way through the duct tape over her mouth and was violently struggling with the thick cables wrapped around her wrists and ankles.  She had managed to inch her way from in front of the couch to about three feet from where Washu was floating and was red in the face from her travels across the floor.

I'm dealing with it.  You're clear Washu said, knowing the reason for Ryoko's question.

Thanks, mom Ryoko said before shutting the link down.  Washu watched the princess still squirming around on the floor and smiled before returning to her book. 

*** 

Ryoko smiled as she stared up at the sky but sat up from her lying position on the rocks near the cave.  Tenchi looked over at her and smiled before looking back up at the stars as they shown with all their might.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko," he said.  Ryoko chuckled and shook her head at him.

"You've been apologizing all night, Tenchi.  You don't need to keep doing it," she said as she leaned back on her arms.  Tenchi shrugged his shoulders and stared at the back of her head for a long time.  They had been chatting in this spot for a while and had watched the sun go down, so guessing from her attitude, she was pleased with the talk they had.

"So, no more death-grip-hugs and you'll pay more attention to me, pretty much," Ryoko said after a short silence.

"You make it sound as if I never paid attention before," he said with a chuckle.

"Because you never have," she said in a soft tone and not returning his chuckle.  He sat up and looked over at her, studying the look on her face. 

"Ryoko, it's not that I never paid attention to you.  It's just that I never knew how you would react to something I said.  I hate to say it, but if I was to compliment you the way I do Ayeka, you would squeeze the breath right out of me," he said.  She looked over at him and wrinkled her brow before letting out a sigh.

"So you don't like it when I show you that I love you," Ryoko said, more to herself than to Tenchi.

"If you were more gentle about it, I wouldn't mind so much.  I would actually enjoy it if you didn't use all your strength," he said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.  She looked over at him and smiled sweetly as she heard that her would like her hugs.

"It's a deal then," she said while holding out her hand to him.  He raised an eyebrow and looked at her hand before giving her a confused look.

"What's a deal?" he asked.

"If I become more gentle, than you'll compliment me like you do Ayeka," she said.  Tenchi smiled at her and chuckled as he stood up.

"Deal," he whispered as he took her hand to help lift her off the stone and gave her a friendly hug instead of a handshake.  She felt her cheeks grow red but giggled anyways and pulled back before disappearing.  Tenchi chuckled to himself again and waited for her to appear behind him, and sure enough, she did.  She appeared and had grabbed him around the waist and hauled him into the air.  He let out a shout before realizing what was going on and let her fly him back to the house, seeing it was getting dark and Sasami would have dinner ready soon.

*** 

Ryoko burst out into laughter as she walked into the living room to see Washu sitting on a floating cushion while reading a book with Ayeka tied up and gagged on the floor at her feet.  Washu glanced over at her daughter and peered at her over the top of her glasses.

"This is what you asked for, right?" Washu asked as she closed her book while removing her glasses.  Ayeka tried to shout something, but the tape was still firmly set over her lips.

"What was that?  I couldn't hear you," Washu said as she leaned down while comically cupping her ear.  

"I think she's been here long enough, Washu.  Let her go," Tenchi said with a heavy sigh.  Washu rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, causing the restraints to disappear and allowing Ayeka rein over her limbs once again.  She then hunkered down as the princess sat on the floor, gently wincing as she attempted to carefully peel the tape from her lips.  Washu grinned at her while reaching out and ripping the tape off her lips with one hard yank, causing the princess to scream out in pain.

"Sorry about that.  At least I got rid of that god awful mustache you had growing," Washu chuckled before standing up again.  Ayeka glared at her before rising to her feet and brushing the dust off her kimono.

"Lord Tenchi, you are well, I presume?" she asked politely as she lightly rubbed the area around her lips to stop the stinging.

"Yes, I am.  Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.  He glanced over to see Ryoko mocking the princess's stance as comically as she could, causing Tenchi to smile at her.  Ayeka turned to see Ryoko making fun of her and growled as her hands formed fists at her sides.

"You must think you're _so_ smart, Ryoko," she said harshly.

"I do, actually," Ryoko said in a spiteful voice before disappearing from sight.  Ayeka closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before turning to Tenchi while taking his arm and leading him towards the kitchen.

"I think you've spent enough time with that _monster_, Tenchi.  I'm surprised she didn't change into some beast and try to eat you," she said as she stuck her nose in the air.  She then let out a shout of surprise as she felt herself being dragged back to the couch by the redheaded scientist.  

"Washu, wh-"

"How _dare_ you!  I should tow you away right now and teach you a lesson on how to hold your tongue!" Washu screamed as she leaned into Ayeka's face as she cut her off.  

"Washu, I'm sorry, but I trust Ryoko just about as far as I can throw her on a rainy afternoon.  I believe she has an attitude problem, but most of all, I don't see you doing anything about it.  I would think that was your job, seeing you claim to be her mother," Ayeka snapped.  Washu stared at her with a blank face before standing up straight and letting out a sigh.  She then call up her laptop and snorted at the princess before a black hole appeared beneath her on the couch, causing her to fall to some destination Washu had chosen.

"Where did she go?  What did you do with her?" Tenchi shouted as he ran over to the couch as if he would find the princess under the cushions.  

"No one says that and gets away with it, Tenchi.  She hit a little too close to home with that one and that's one thing you never do.  Never – _never_ – use Ryoko as a port to insult me," Washu said between clenched teeth before leaving the room and heading for the table. 

***

Tenchi kept glancing over at Washu all through dinner and saw that she was really pissed off about what Ayeka had said.  

"Where's Ayeka?" Sasami asked after a moment.  

"Who knows," Ryoko muttered as she continued eating her meal.  Tenchi looked over at her and then back at Washu who was playing with her food. 

"She's never missed a meal before," Sasami said as she lowered her head in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Sasami.  It's not like she's lost or anything," Washu said as she stood up.  She brought her plate into the kitchen and wrapped it for later, seeing she had hardly eaten anything, and left the room.  Tenchi excused himself and caught her before she walked into her lab.

"Washu, where is she?  What are you going to do?" Tenchi asked.  Washu stood there with the door open and remained silent for a moment before looking over at him with a straight face.

"Tenchi, you've heard my story and Ayeka saying that isn't something I want her to repeat," Washu said in a flat voice, causing Tenchi's skin to crawl.  

"I haven't heard the whole thing, Washu.  I feel you're acting on a part I have yet to hear," Tenchi said in a quiet voice.  Washu let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard the truth in Tenchi's statement.  She walked into the lab and left the door open, so Tenchi took this as an invitation and followed her into her 'room' once again.  He sat on the bed and folded his hands in his lap as he watched Washu change into her adult form with yet another fancy dress.  

"I had put up with the nine months, barely.  I was quiet the nasty woman by the end of it and I had also changed my views on a few things…"

**************************************************************************************

The hallways were empty and silent except for the soft sound of burning torches that lit the wide, elaborately furnished walls.  No matter where you went, the silence remained.  Night had settled long ago and everyone had retired to bed.  Everyone except Mikollious and Paradise, that is.  They both stood as motionless as statues in the center of the hallway, patiently watching the doors in front of them.  They cringed in unison as an ear-piercing scream was heard from behind the closed doors.  Washu had gone into labor over three hours ago and was still in there, struggling with the task of baring her child.  Mikollious took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he patiently waited for the screams, hoping to hear the cry of a newborn.  It had been so long since there was a birth at the castle and it excited him.  He loved children and couldn't wait for the pitter-patter of little feet to be heard running around the castle.

"She'll be fine," Paradise said softly as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.  He placed his hand over hers but kept his gaze locked on the door with a heavy sigh.  

"I know," he whispered, still waiting.

***   

"_Get it out of me_!!!!!!!!!" Washu screamed falling back onto the bed with tears running down her face and sweat matting her hair to her skin.  A servant walked over to her with a bowl of cold water and a washcloth and began wringing out the extra water from the soft folds of the white fabric before patting it against Washu's already wet skin.  

"You're doing fine, Washu" the woman said softly as Washu sobbed into the air, her eyes closed tightly.

"I never asked for this," she whimpered before letting out a low, drawn out scream that started soft and grew in volume.  

"_I don't want this_!!!!!!" she screamed as she sat up from the force she used behind her pushes.  The servant that was tending to her with the wet cloth let out a sigh and tried her hardest to continue what she was doing as Washu fell back again, covering her face with her arm.  

"Just relax," the woman said in a soft, gentle voice, trying to calm the redhead down.   

"I've changed my mind.  I didn't ask for this and I don't want this.  I don't want it," Washu whimpered as the other servants helped her with the delivery.  Washu clamped her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as a flood of agonizing pain washed through her again, causing her to tense her muscles and let out a whimper and whine, unable to find her voice long enough to let out another scream.  

"One more," the 'doctor' said.  Washu didn't have to be told to push, for the pain had driven her muscles to tense tighter, pushing with everything she had.  She slowly sat up from the pain-educed energy and finally found her voice to let out one last scream before collapsing on the bed in a fit of sobs and gasps.  The pain started to fade after a moment and she heard the scream of a baby, letting it fill her ears.  Her sobs slowed as she heard the crying infant and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling.  She had hoped it would bring her that motherly happiness, but she felt nothing.  

That's because I don't want it she thought.  She felt a sense of guilt wash over her as she found herself rejecting what she had just suffered to bring into this world.  But…she didn't want it and couldn't find it in her to feel happy about this.  She lay motionless, regaining her strength but finding it hard as tiredness swept through her.  She wanted to sleep and that was it.  

"Washu," she heard one of the servants say.  She could still hear the crying child and tensed as it drew closer to her.  She could see the woman appear next to her, holding the child in her arms, concealing it in blankets but Washu only closed her eyes and turned her head away.  The woman gave her a shocked look and glanced at the others as they held the same expression on their faces.  

"Washu, look at you're new daughter," the woman said in a soft voice that was full of confusion for Washu's detesting reaction. 

"I don't want her," she mumbled as she kept her head turned.  The look of surprise deepened as her voice filled their heads.  It was surprisingly soft but her reaction was enough to tell them that she really wanted nothing to do with this child.

***

Mikollious smiled and let out a heavy sigh of relief as the sound of a crying child pierced the silence.  He looked over at Paradise who was also smiling at Washu's achievement and chuckled happily.  They looked over at the door as it slowly crept open, slightly showing the hustling of women on the other side, trying to clean up.  The servant bowed to the royalty and took a deep breath before giving them a pained smile.  

"What is it?  What happened?  Is she okay?" Mikollious asked in a flurry.  The servant smiled and nodded her head.

"She's fine.  The baby's fine.  It's a girl.  It's just that…" she started but trailed of, looking away. 

"It's just what?" he asked in a grave voice, dreading what was about to be told.  The woman looked at them again and smiled weakly before lowering her head.

"She wouldn't hold her.  She says she doesn't want her," she said in a slow voice.  Their faces fell as they heard the news, thinking that wasn't like Washu at all.

"Why?" Paradise eventually asked.  The woman merely shrugged her shoulders and looked at the door behind her.  She turned back to them and bowed again before disappearing back into the room.  The two just watched her leave with slightly shocked looks on their faces and stood in silence for what seemed like hours.  Mikollious' expression then changed to one of understanding yet deep disappointment, knowing that the child had been conceived in protest, but it wasn't her fault.  Neither the child's _nor_ Washu's.  Why would she take her anger out on someone so innocent and blissful?  It just didn't seem like something that Washu would do.  The door opened after a long wait and the woman smiled as she waved them in.  The room was stuffy and the windows were open all the way, letting in the cool night breeze to remove some of the hazy heat.  Washu was sitting near one of the windows, looking up at the stars with a distant, yet tired look on her face.  

"Washu?" Paradise asked as she sat next to her.  Washu lowered her head and stared at her feet as she hugged her knees to her chest.  She put a hand on Washu's shoulder and coaxed her to look at her, seeing a look of guilt and pain on her face. 

"Why?" she asked softly as she looked over at the servant holding the still whining baby girl, waiting for a signal to walk over.  

"Because I don't want her," Washu whispered as she looked back out the window.  The stars littered the sky, illuminating the ground below as though it were a full moon out.  Washu's face was manifested with wet tears and red skin from crying, reflecting the shine from the stars.  

"It's _not_ her fault, _nor_ is it yours," Paradise whispered as she leaned in close, emphasizing her words.  Washu looked over at her with a blank expression and let out a sigh.  

"I know.  I just…don't want her," she repeated with a twist of pain playing across her lips.  

"Why?  Why can't you love her?"

"I told you!   I don't _want_ her.  I _know_ it's not her fault, and I'm not blaming her, but _I don't want her_," Washu said, barely above a whisper yet harsh enough to get her point across as she stared the Queen down with a tear-filled gaze.  Paradise straightened out her features and stood up, walking over to the servant and taking the small baby in her arms.  She smiled weakly at the newborn and chuckled as she smiled up at her with a yawn.  The child then cuddled up to her breast and proceeded to fall asleep in the comfort of her arms as though she believed Paradise to be her mother.

"No, little one.  I'm not your mother," she said as she looked over at Washu, who had resumed looking out the window.  She walked over and sat next to her, still holding the smiling child.  

"Washu, please.  I know this wasn't what you had planned, but there's nothing you can do about it.  What's done is done.  You said you would take her in, but now you won't even look at her," she said quietly.  Washu just continued to stare out the window.  Paradise looked up at the King as he stood over her, giving Washu a disappointed look.  He _had_ to get through to her and if anyone could do it, it would be him.

***

Washu took a deep breath and carefully plucked the small red orb from the center of the table she had been examining it on.  She smiled to herself and held the pebble closed to her face, watching as swirls of color ran through it in a glittery show.  

"What am I missing?" she whispered to herself, carrying the gem to a tray on the other side of the room.  She had been trying relentlessly to find some way of unlocking their power and had accomplished nothing.  

Washu? she heard.  She hesitated for a moment before placing the gem on the tray and turned around to face the Clav that the King had assigned to her.  Putiko.  Unlike the link between the royalty and their Clavs, Washu had left that out of her relationship with Putiko.  She found no need for it, or him, for that matter.  He was completely different compared to Kotuku and she hasn't yet grown accustom to his personality or behavior.  Washu had seen Kotuku's memories and had figured out that the link really hadn't been working because of damages, but what had _caused_ those damages?  It hadn't been a natural thing, but as though someone had intentionally ruined the connection for some reason.  Washu let out a sigh and stared at the Clav for a long time, taking in his appearance and forgetting her thoughts for the time being.  His gray fur seemed to fade when he stood in the dark, despite its fairly light shade, and the light blue, thick tiger-stripes where barely visible amongst the dull color.  He had bundles of long fur at the base of his 'hands' and feet as well as along his tail, giving it the look of a golden retriever's coat.  He had a crown of light blue hair that reached down to his tail and the fur around his face was slightly longer than Kotuku's had been.  Unlike Kotuku, Putiko's claws weren't retractable, making his presence known on any surface other than carpet.  His clawed feet were larger than Kotuku's and his whole aura seemed more animal-like than human.  His hands were deformed into more of a paw than a hand, and his nose and mouth were ever so slightly elongated, like a cat's, but not enough to really notice unless you looked.  He was an all around better looking Clav as far as how his instincts matched his appearance, but he was quiet.  Sometimes too quiet and that didn't always settle well upon seeing his strong, sleek appearance.  Washu forced a smile and turned around to see him looking at the floor behind her and not at her.  He never looked at her and respected her enough to keep his gaze diverted.

I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to interrupt your experiments, but the King wishes to see you he growled and whimpered as he kept his gaze diverted from her.  She smiled at him but then looked down, knowing what he wanted to talk about.  He had spoken to her numerous times about her daughter.  She accepted the fact that she was hers, but she didn't want to take on the responsibility that was never meant to rest on her shoulders.  She didn't want her.  She hasn't even bothered to _name_ her, seeing no one else would take on that task.

Washu? Putiko growled curiously.  Washu looked up at him and he quickly shook his head and looked away, finding himself staring at her thoughtful appearance.

I'm sorry

"Don't' apologize.  Lead the way," she said.  A floating cushion appeared and Putiko slowly headed for the stairs with her behind him, hearing the soft clicking of his claws on the stone steps.  They walked in silence up the stairway, neither one interested in conversation while the clicking of his claws sent short waves of irritation through her veins.  Washu watched as Putiko's bushy tail waved back and forth with every step he took and couldn't fathom how he could function with a tail as lengthy his, seeing it was at least five feet long.  

Why don't you care for your daughter? he asked after a while of silent walking, breaking Washu's thoughts.  

"…"   

She cries a lot

"..."  

They mention you and she stops crying.  She knows who you are.  You should take care of her

"Thank you for your input, Putiko, but I do not wish to discuses this," Washu snapped.  He stopped and lowered his head for a moment and Washu could feel a slight pang of guilt for what she had said.  He did nothing to deserve that treatment. 

Why do you hate me? he asked after a long silence, his mutters full of hurt confusion.  Washu snapped her head back in surprise at his blunt question, not knowing what to tell him.  She searched for the right words, but came out with nothing.  Page cannot be displayed.  

"It's not that I hate you, Putiko.  It's just that…" Washu started but trailed off.  Putiko has done nothing but show respect for her so she really didn't know why she didn't treat him better.  He was quiet and mannerly, despite his origin of being a ruthless beast that could easily kill any man set before him, but that bothered her sometimes.  He always kept a cool head and a certain dignity about himself, and Washu hated to admit it, but despite her feelings of uncertainty about him, she kind of liked him.  She honestly didn't know why she disrespected him.  He was her servant and he did a good job, despite the rudeness of his mistress.

"I'm sorry, Putiko," she said as she failed to come up with an answer.  They continued their journey to the throne room in silence and Washu hopped off her cushion before reaching the doorway.  She walked through with her head high, knowing that the King would ram her with questions that she's already answered.

"Washu," he said in a soft, irritated voice, wasting no time beating around the bush.  She looked at him but said nothing.

"You need to-"

"I know, your majesty.  We've been through this before," Washu said, cutting off his statement before he had finished.  He looked up at her and rested his chin on his fisted hand and let out a low sigh.

"I know that you're tired of being bothered with it, but _please_ listen to me."

"Why?  You say the same thing over and over.  I told you, I don't blame her for what happened nor do I blame myself, but I just don't want her," Washu said.

"Washu…"

"Please, Mikollious.  I know you don't approve of this from me, but I don't know what else to do.  If I don't want her, why should I take her?  Why not give her to someone who will care for her?" Washu asked.

"That's a ridiculous idea, Washu," Mikollious snapped. 

"It's called adoption, Mikollious," Washu said as she headed back for the lab without another word and with Putiko in tow.  

***        

Washu reached the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the wall with her face in her hands.  She tried her hardest to keep control her of emotions, but she couldn't help it anymore.  Mikollious' constant reminders were starting to try her patience and Putiko always reminding her of how her daughter cried for her wasn't helping either.  She fell to her knees and held her shoulders as the cries began, letting the tears roll off her nose and hit the floor.  She wanted nothing to do with her.  Why couldn't they see that and accept it?  Mothers give their children up for adoption for the same reasons.  Why couldn't she do that and live her life like it use to be?  Why wouldn't they allow her to just…give her away? Washu was so wrapped up in her out-of-character thoughts that she almost failed to hear the same tapping of claws on the floor approach her from behind.

"Why do you follow me around, Putiko?" she asked in a soft voice.

Because I'm yours he said.  Washu slightly turned her tear-ridden face in his direction with a look of thought on her face that he could only see half of.

"Because your mine…" she said in a whisper.  

I am.  I belong to you and I do your bidding he said.  Washu turned the rest of the way around, sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and tilted her head thoughtfully at him.  

"Putiko, if I asked you to kill Mikollious, would you do it?" Washu asked.

I would have to strongly disagree with your decision to do so, but If you so wished it… he said in a slow voice as he lowered his head at the idea, yet he didn't hesitate in answering her.    

"If I asked you to injure yourself to save the life of a child, would you do it?" she tried again.  She was actually happy with his answer about killing Mikollious, even though she would never dream of asking that of him.  

I would he responded, still with no lag in his growls and whines.  Washu stared at his diverted gaze for a long time and smiled weakly.

"Putiko, look at me," she said.  He looked up and met her green eyes with deep green eyes of his own.  They were a striking sight, seeing they were darker than the rest of his shady appearance, and they held a look of urgency to get things done.  Also the fact that they weren't gold absolutely fascinated her.  He was quiet and all, but he never sat still for too long and Washu liked how he had obeyed without hesitation.  He never looked at her, but when she told him to, he did.  

"I want you to do something for me," she said slowly.  He kept his eyes on her, but they were anticipating her demand and it showed on his face.

"I want you to go over to _that_ corner," she said, pointing to the back of the room, "and bring me the tray that has a small red gem on it."  Putiko immediately headed for where she was pointing and looked around, finding the requested tray and fumbling a bit to get a grasp on it before bringing it to her.  She smiled at him thoughtfully and took the tray, placing it on the floor next to her as she examined his look of curiosity and confusion for the deed that seemed to have no purpose, yet…he still obeyed.   

"Putiko, do you understand your role in life?" she asked, her head still tilted in curiosity.  He looked away and thought for only a second before looking back at her.

I live to serve, Washu

"And _who_ do you serve?"

You he replied simply.  Washu stared at him for a long time as she let all this filter her mind.  He had obeyed her and answered all her questions without a moment's hesitation or without any inquisition as to _why_ she asked these things of him.  

"You have a strong sense of obedience, Putiko."

Like I said before, that is my purpose.  To serve you  

"Then do what I ask.  Go back to Mikollious and tell him I said I refuse to care for her.  She is not a responsibility that I deserve, need, or want," Washu said flatly as she stood up, wiping her eyes as Putiko slowly walked past her to the stairs.  He stopped and turned his head, looking at her feet with a confused look on his face.  Washu glanced over at him and wrinkled her brow at his hesitation.  The first he has shown since she'd known him.  

Washu, I know how you feel about your daughter, but she's still your daughter.  She's as much you as she is her father.  She _knows_ you.  She _cries_ for you.  It's not her fault.  You should care for her like the mother you are he said softly before running up the stairs and out of sight before Washu could respond.  She stared after him with wide eyes and twisted lips.  His words echoed through her head, bringing more tears to her eyes as she thought about each statement, one by one.  

…She's as much you as she is her father…  

Her father.  Gray hair, gold eyes.  The more Washu thought about it, the more it confused her.  Gray hair, gold eyes.  Gray hair, gold eyes.  The descriptions ran through her head over and over and they matched Kotuku's almost perfectly, so who's to say he didn't go see Tashacca and then venture into her quarters afterwards.  She had no doubt in her mind that it had been a Clav.  The torment of her pregnancy was enough to convince her of the demon that had grown in her for those seemingly long nine months.  Washu then shook her head and dismissed the thoughts, seeing it was pointless to burden herself with them.  It was in the past and as Patience had said, what's done is done.  

…She _knows_ you.  She _cries_ for you…

Every child knows its mother.  It's instinct.  She knows that Washu was her mother, is her mother, but that doesn't mean anything.  Not to Washu.  Or at least that's what she was leading herself to believe.

…You should care for her like the mother you are…

The mother she was.  She had no excuse for that.  She _was_ her mother.  She couldn't deny that, and she didn't.  She had carried her for nine months, and bore her like a mother normally bares a child.  It's not her fault.  It's not her fault and it wasn't Washu's either.  Washu took a deep breath as the tears fell and thought about this for a long time, still staring at the empty stairwell in front of her.  Her daughter was alone except for the servants that took care of her.  She had no mother to raise her.  Not one that had taken any part of her upbringing _so_ far, at least.  Washu felt the wall of pride and dignity that was holding back her motherly instincts crumble to the floor, causing her body to shake with new sobs and wails of guilt and remorse.  She had been fooling herself into believing she didn't care.  How could she have _thought_ like that?  How could she have been so…_heartless_?  She was a mother.  She had a child that needed her and she had ignored her.  Pushed her away with _everything_ she had.  The words everyone had told her were finally sinking in, causing Washu's guilt to eat at her.  She doesn't even know what she _looks_ like.  Washu hugged her shoulders tightly as her sobs washed through her and wasn't modest about letting her cries echo around her, forcing her to her feet and up the stairs without the aid of her floating cushion.

***    

The room was dark and the light that burned from the candles and torches only reached out in thin quantities like wisps of broken spider's silk.  Washu saw the crib in the corner to her right, the servants sleeping in cots lined up against the wall to her left, and the room was silent except for the occasional snort or grunt from the dreaming women.  Washu quietly walked over to the crib, taking one step after another with an agonizingly slow speed.  She was scared to see this child.  She was scared _of_ this child.  She was worried that she would see a beast in the blankets of silk and linen.  She stopped about five feet from the crib and took a deep breath as she heard a whine from the baby, who most likely knew she was there.  She remained motionless for a few seconds before continuing her journey to see her daughter.  She stopped at the crib but didn't look down right away, but instead at the evolving humans that held a small child at the top.  The Clav.  A race that wasn't human, but wasn't beast.  Protectorates of this kingdom and its people.  She looked at the side of the crib and stared at the story it told, knowing that this truly_ was_ her daughter.  She slept in a crib with a story telling how her own mother had helped create the universe that she now lived in.  She ran her hand over the outline of spiked hair of her goddess form and smiled weakly, seeing what she had created.  No machines, no computers, no tests.  Whether she really truly accepted this child as her daughter or not, she would _still_ be her daughter.  Everything in this universe was her child, in a way and she was their mother.  She was a mother to even the Clav that spilt the blood of many at the King's command, even if she had no memories of aiding in their creation, just like she had no memories of this child's creation.  She held her breath and parted the curtains and peered in at the sleeping baby.  Washu then felt a stabbing pain through her heart as she saw what she had done.  The baby wrinkled her small features and yawned as she opened her tiny eyes, looking up at Washu with a sleepy look as the spider webs of light filtered through upon her young face.  Washu stared at her, unable to move for what seemed like hours as the child whined, reaching her arms up to the one she knew as her mother.  No fur.  No claws.  No growls.  Only the baby talk of a normal human.  Silent tears fell from Washu's sparkling green eyes as she stared at the little girl.  She was a demon.  She was human.  She was her daughter.  She slowly reached in and gently picked her up from the blankets, cradling her in her arms.  She yawned and Washu could see two small fangs protruding from you young, pink gums and swallowed hard.  

She's as much her father as she is me Washu reminded herself, knowing that there were going to be some resemblances of him, as well as her.  Actually, a lot of hers.  Her small nose and high cheeks looked like Washu's and her bright eyes held the same look of knowledge that Washu's held, only on a child's scale.  Washu slowly swayed her back and forth as she walked to the window and leaned against the wall, staring at her daughter's illuminated face.  The pale light washed over her small features and glimmered in her young, cat-like eyes.  They were the most vibrant gold she had ever seen, like two suns that shone their innocents out into the world, untainted by hate or cruelty yet…Washu had abandoned her in her first few weeks of life.  Her shock of cyan hair was spiked like Washu's and was soft to the touch.  Washu ran her fingers gently through the locks of hair on her daughter's head and smiled weakly.  The baby giggled at her and reached up for her face with plump, yet tiny hands and fingers that had no claws or talons, but rounded fingernails and skin.  Washu chuckle at her and wrinkled her face in relief as she felt the guilt lift from her spirits, being replaced by a love that she had buried and had chosen to ignore.    

"Hi, baby," she whispered as she brought her finger over, letting the little one grab hold of it in her tight grasp.  Washu played with her for a few moments before the little girl let out a loud yawn, cuddling up in the protective arms of her mother.  

"Washu?" someone said from the now open doorway.  She didn't look up, but continued to stare at the sleeping child.  No.  Not just a child.  Her daughter.  She kept reminding herself of that.  She sensed someone sitting next to her and looked over with a smile to see Paradise with a smile on her face.  Mikollious stood over her and all the servants were staring from their cots, creating a silent audience.  She had a room full of eyes on her but she didn't care.  They knew without her saying a word.  She could see the gray and blue fur of Putiko standing in the doorway, smiling at her with a warm, friendly smile.  

"What are you going to name her?" Paradise asked, still staring at her with a pleased smile, glad with her new decision to be the mother she was.  Washu took a deep breath and thought about it a moment before letting her breath out slowly.  

"Ryo.  Demon, or more specifically, spirit.  _Part_ of her harbors a demon's spirit and form...just like her father.  Ko.  Call.  She can call or summon the power of that demon, when she wants to.  Ryo and ko.  Demon and call.  Ryoko.  Demon caller.  It fits her," Washu mumbled as she smiled at the sleeping, cyan haired baby. 

"Ryoko.  I like it," Mikollious said, receiving a nod from everyone in the room, including Putiko.  Washu looked at him and stood up, walking over and standing in front of him with Ryoko still in her arms.  He looked up at her with his brilliant green eyes and smiled as Washu knelt down, smiling at him with a soft look.  

"How did you do it?" she asked.  He tilted his head and regarded her with innocent confusion.  Innocent.  She never thought she would see that look on a Clav's face, but there it was.  Bright and true. 

Do what? he asked.  

"How did you reach me?" she asked in a whisper, still holding Ryoko close to her, as though someone was going to steal her away after she just took her under her wing.  Putiko smiled and shrugged his massive shoulders slightly and looked down at the sleeping child.

I didn't do anything.  I just told you what you already knew he said as softly as he could.  Washu smiled widely and a single tear fell down her face as she lifted his head and gingerly kissed him on the forehead before pulling back and chuckling inwardly to herself at his slightly dazed look.

"Thank you," she whispered before standing up and walking back over to the crib, placing Ryoko in its blankets to spend the rest of the night, knowing that her mother was with her.   

"Sleep soundly…my little Ryoko" 

**************************************************************************************

I hope you're enjoying it so far.  Don't get upset with me if Washu seems out of character.  It's only a fanfiction, after all.  I'm drawing a blank as to what to write, so I'll leave you with that.  R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A Shoulder To Cry On 

Ryoko sat on the roof and stared up at the stars, thinking about what her and Tenchi had talked about.  She smiled and chuckled to herself as she saw how much closer they now were.  It may not have been a lot, but to Ryoko, it was the world.  She had always dreamed of Tenchi accepting her like he did Ayeka, and now he did.  They had worked out the hugging and clinging thing, and Ryoko felt like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.  She leaned back and let out a sigh as she thought of where this could lead.  She would have to take small steps, but she now had her foot in the door.  She had come to realize by talking to Tenchi, that her behavior really turned him off towards her and that's just the opposite of what she wanted.  She wanted him to love her like she loves him, and to accomplish that, she would have to resist most of her urges to tackle him.  

"How about a game of football?  That way you could tackle him all you wanted and it would be expected," Washu said as she walked out of a portal that appeared behind Ryoko, causing the pirate to jump.

"You know, I really wish you would respect my privacy and stay out of my thoughts," Ryoko said dryly as she wrapped her arms around her knees.  Washu shrugged her shoulders helplessly and took a seat next to her and gaze up at the stars.

"You always did love staring at the stars at night," Washu said in a distant voice.  

"I know you say that I had a childhood, but Kagato told me I was only a machine.  I was told that for so long that I don't know if I can believe anything else," Ryoko said as she lowered her head.  

"You did have a childhood, and a happy one at that," Washu said, but that was all she said.  That was all she ever said.  She never mentioned any memories or any cute things Ryoko had done in the past.  Just that she had a happy childhood and that was it.

"If it's true, than why don't you ever tell me more?" Ryoko asked as she looked over at the tiny redhead.  Washu remained silent for a long time before slowly shrugging her shoulders.  

"There's a lot I'm not ready to tell you yet, Ryoko.  I know it's rude of me to say that and not explain myself, but this is more than just a bedtime story," Washu said as she looked over at her daughter.  Ryoko stared at her for a long time before slowly looking back out over the stars.  

"Just tell me one thing," she said in a soft, distant voice.

"What?"

"Was I really created in a lab?" she asked.  Washu gaped at her, wondering where that had come from.

"Why do you ask?" Washu asked, still a little thrown off my the nature of the question and not knowing how to tell her without telling the whole story here and now.

"It's hard to explain, but I feel as though I'm missing something.  Something…odd," Ryoko said.

"Define 'odd'."

"It's as though I'm not only me, but someone else.  Like there's this thing about me that changes who I am.  Am I making any sense?" Ryoko asked as she looked over at Washu with a pleading look on her face.  Washu smiled at her and closed her eyes before licking her lips and staring out over the stars again.

"You're making perfect sense, Ryoko," she whispered, unable to find her voice long enough to say it any louder.  

"You know what it is, don't you?" Ryoko accused after a long silence.    

"…"

"Mom, why won't you tell me?" Ryoko asked urgently, almost begging.  

"Ryoko, give me time.  I promise I will explain to you, but you must give me time.  Please," Washu said as she looked over at Ryoko.  

"I believe I've given you enough time, _mother_," Ryoko said, spitting out the word mother as though it was foreign to her.  Washu looked over at her and wrinkled her brow before tilting her head with a stern look.

"So now you're going to hate me because I can't tell you right away?  My promise to tell you isn't enough to make you happy?" Washu spat.

"No, it's not!  I've lived here with you for a long time and you have told me nothing.  _Nothing_!  You're keeping me in the dark and it's driving me nuts!" Ryoko shouted as she flailed her arms around.

"Ryoko, there's a lot about my past that I don't know about, but you at least have someone who can tell you.  I may not be telling you anything now, but be thankful that I have the ability to tell you!" Washu shouted before rising to her feet.  Ryoko stared at her before blinking at her stupidly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I know I was a goddess, but is there anyone here to tell me why I left it?  Why I chose to become human?  Is there anyone to tell me what I was like or what I did?  No.  I have no way of finding out unless I return and I'm not even sure I can do that!" Washu said as she stared to pace the roof.  Ryoko's eyes widened as she heard her mother speak of her past in this manner before swallowing hard.

"Y-you wouldn't try and return to that…would you?" she asked in an almost fearful voice.  

"If I was pushed far enough, I might try," Washu sneered as she continued to pace the roof.  She then stopped and let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose before turning towards Ryoko with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko.  I didn't mean to sound so harsh, nor did I mean what I said.  It's not your fault…and it never was," Washu said in a soft, understanding voice.  Ryoko looked up at her and let these words sink in before letting out a sigh of her own.

"I just want to know and you won't tell me.  It's aggravating," Ryoko said as she hung her head.  Washu stopped her pacing knelt down next to her with her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I know, but I need time.  I promise you'll get the explanation you want, just not tonight," Washu said before calling up her portal and leaving Ryoko on the roof.

*** 

Ayeka slowly opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by darkness.  She wrinkled her brow and slowly came to realize she was curled up in the fetal position and was nowhere she recognized.  There was nothing in the room, save for the darkness that wrapped itself around her and weighed down on her with the realization that she was alone.

"Miss Washu?" she called.  She slowly rose to her feet and let out a squeak as she hit her head on something hard.  She brought her hands up and felt the ceiling only inches from her crouched position.  She then felt around her and found that she wasn't in a room, like she had thought, but a small box.  She ran her hands over the small walls that kept her bent over on her knees, but found nothing that would release her.  

"Miss Washu, you let me out this instant!" she shrieked, hearing the boom of her own voice echoing in her ears.  She started to slam her fists against the small prison and let out a shriek of anger as it proved to help in no way, other than causing her hands to sting from her blows.  She then regretted having spoken to the scientist in such a harsh manner, seeing there was nothing she could do, other than wait for something to happen.

***

"Washu, where's Ayeka?" Tenchi asked as she entered into the lab from her portal.  She blinked at him before letting out a sigh and walking over to a small box that sat in the corner of the room.  She hoisted herself up onto it and crossed her legs before tilting her head curiously at the young boy.

"She's just doing some time," she said with a sweet smile.

"Well, Sasami's really worried about her.  I think you should leave her alone," Tenchi said in a flat voice as he stared the scientist in the eye.  Washu searched his face for a moment before leaning back on her palms and puckering her lips in thought.  

"Who are you more worried about?  Sasami or Ayeka?" she asked as she lazily kicked at the box she sat upon.  Tenchi let out a sigh and actually thought about his before looking back over at her with a straight face.

"Both," he said.

"Both, huh?" Washu chuckled in amusement.

"And why do you find that so funny?" he asked, clearly insulted by her taunting.

"I'm no fool, Tenchi, so don't take me for one.  I know how you feel about my daughter as well as how you feel for the others in the house," she said with a smirk.  She saw him tense and knew that this was her opportunity.

"I never took you for a fool, Washu, but I don't always agree with your methods," he said.

"I see.  I guess that's understandable.  As for your feelings, I can relay them if you're too shy to tell me," she said as she curtly tilted her head while still leaning on her palms.  

"I care for everyone in the house.  What is there for me to tell?" he asked in the same flat voice.  

"Well, you care for everyone, yes, but who do you care most for?"

"…"

"Sasami is a close friend, but way to young for you to think of her in any means other than a dear friend," Washu started, pausing only to wait and see what he had to say to that, but continued when he remained silent.  "Mihoshi…we won't go there.  I think we all know how everyone feels about that bimbo.  Kiyone is also a good friend, but married to her work, so she's not really the one we're shooting for.  That brings us to Ryoko and Ayeka.  Take the show, Tenchi my boy.  Tell me who you care deeper for."

"I care for them both.  I can't make a choice," he said as he lowered his head slightly.

"You obviously care more for one than the other, Tenchi.  You know who it is, too.  What's keeping you from confessing?  It's not like I'm going to tell them the second I hear your decision, because I know you've made it already," Washu accused as she waved a finger at him.  

"I'm not so sure about that, little Washu," he said as he scratched the back of his head.  Washu wrinkled her brow with a hurt look as she saw how little he trusted her.  Did the others think this way too?  

"I trusted you with my story, Tenchi, so why are you hesitant to trust me?" Washu asked as she picked up on kicking the side of the box once again.  He looked up at her and saw the look on her face before feeling like dirt.  She was right.  Her story about Ryoko's past wasn't something that she told often, and she really didn't have to tell him anything when he entered her 'room' that day.  

"I'm sorry, Washu.  It's just that… I don't really know who I love," he said.

"Don't give me that, Tenchi.  You do and I know it.  I've been around for a long time and I've seen just about everything there is to see in this universe.  I can see right through you, boy.  Tell me," Washu snapped.  Tenchi stared at her for a moment before walking over and leaning up against the side of the box she sat on and thought about this for a moment.

"And why do you want to know?" he asked suddenly.

"Because my daughter is involved in this decision.  You know how much I try to make her happy, and I'm just curious," Washu said as she idly kicked her feet.  Tenchi then hung his head and let out a long sigh before thinking about what she was asking him to confess.

"Ayeka's great in all ways, I think.  She's mannerly, kind to anyone but Ryoko, thoughtful towards everyone but Ryoko, and she's always willing to help a friend," he said, listing what he thought of Ayeka.    

"Says a lot for Ryoko, huh?" Washu chuckled, trying to hide the fury she still held for the princess.

"But Ryoko can be all those things too.  Sure, she has her bad days, but I've come to realize that she just has a little trouble in expressing herself within boundaries.  She's never had anyone to love and now she's living with me, and I would love to be able to grow close to her and I'm willing to give her the chance," he said.  Washu smiled at him and looked down at her feet before kicking the side of the box again, causing it to ring through the lab.

"You never mentioned your name," he said after a short pause as he playfully nudged her.  

 "I think we both know the answer to that one, Tenchi," she chuckled.

"You think I didn't consider you?" he asked with a tilt of his head.  Washu looked up at him before wrinkling her brow and tilting her head curiously at him.

"You mean to tell me that you would actually consider being with someone who is way beyond your years?" she asked with a small smile of amusement.  

"Naw.  I just thought you'd like to think so," he joked before receiving a playful blow to the stomach.  For a moment, it was like Ryoko punching him in the gut, and he realized that not all that strength she harbored came from the Clav, but from Washu herself.  

"You must think you're so funny, huh Tenchi?" Washu chuckled.

"I'd like to think so.  I made you smile, didn't I?" he asked with his own chuckle.

"So, you didn't tell me your decision.  You just told me what you like about both girls," Washu said as she continued kicking the box.

"Why are you so interested in whom I love?" he asked suddenly.

"I told you why.  One of these choices just happens to be my daughter, Tenchi," Washu said.  Tenchi let out a sigh and lowered his head before lifting it to the ceiling.

"I love them both.  Ryoko's past, however, really makes me think, though," he said.

"You're telling me you won't love her because of who she really is?" Washu said in a flat voice.  Tenchi looked over and felt a shiver run through him as he saw the disapproving look on her face.

"Washu, I've seen a lot of crazy stuff since you all came to live here, and this is just another one of those instances.  Honestly, It doesn't really change the love I have for her, and to tell you the truth, I'm considering her more so than Ayeka at this point.  There's a lot I'm finding out about her and now that I had that talk with her, things are looking better with every passing day.  It's just that…I don't fully understand what this is, that's all," Tenchi said as he lowered his head.

"Tenchi, it doesn't change who she is and I'm overjoyed to hear you say that.  As for what you're confused about, I've prevented that from ever happening, so it shouldn't affect your relationship with her, if you decide to start one," Washu said in a soft voice as Tenchi looked up and tilted his head at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Come back after dinner.  There's more I need to tell you," she said before motioning for him to leave her alone for a while.  He nodded without question and made his way out of the lab while Washu watched him go before wrinkling her brow.

"What do you think, princess?" she asked into the emptiness of the lab.  She looked over at the box she had been sitting on and smiled to herself before walking over and leaning against it.

"How does it feel to hear that your rival is winning this battle for Tenchi's heart?" she asked as she rested her head on her arms.  She then smiled and chuckled to herself before standing up and calling up the door to her room. 

"I'll leave you to think about it for a while.  This will just teach you not to cross me again, little girl," Washu spat before disappearing into the confines of the fake castle walls. 

***

"Did you find Ayeka?" Sasami asked as Tenchi entered the living room.  He smiled at her and ruffled the hair on her head with a chuckle.

"She's fine.  Washu just needs a little time to talk to her," Tenchi said.

"Are you sure?  Will she be at dinner tonight?" the little girl asked, the concern never leaving her voice.

"No, she won't be at dinner, but I promise you that she's fine," Tenchi said as he sat on the couch.  Ryoko the appeared in the center of the room and tilted her head at him with a sweet smile.  Tenchi stared up at her and returned her smile, thinking she was beautiful when she was calm. 

"Tenchi, could you come with me on a walk before dinner?" she asked sweetly.  Tenchi then chuckled as he stood up, thinking Washu acted the same way when she wanted something.  It was kind of cute, how she resembled and acted like her mother sometimes.  

"Sure.  How long do we have, Sasami?" Tenchi asked as he proceeded to put his shoes on.

"It should be ready in about half an hour," she said in a gloomy voice.  Tenchi walked over to her and knelt before her while holding her shoulders and smiling at her.

"She'll be fine.  Washu's just upset and wants to talk to her," Tenchi said, receiving a weak smile from the little girl before heading out the door with Ryoko.

***

Ryoko stared up at the stars as her and Tenchi walked down the path.  It was a full moon out, so it wasn't hard to see and she admired how the moon reflected Tenchi's features, making him look older than he really was.  

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this walk?" Tenchi asked as he looked over at Ryoko.  She smiled and hugged his arm before letting go, knowing how he liked his space.  

"I just wanted to spend some time with you.  I know Ayeka is in the lab with mom, so we'll have our privacy.  Besides, she's had more privacy with you than I have, so I want to catch up a bit," she said in an almost giddy voice.  

"That's understandable.  So, what are you thinking right now?" he asked.  She lowered her head for a moment and wrinkled her brow as her conversation with her mother popped into her head.

"I don't really know.  There's a lot about my past that I don't understand, and mom won't tell me," she said in a soft voice.  Tenchi stopped and grabbed her arm gently, halting her and turning her to face him.  The moon was behind him and shown down on her face, making her appear like an angel before him.  He stared at her and smiled sweetly, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"She has her reasons, I'm sure.  What did she say?" he asked.  Ryoko lowered her head again and thought about it before looking back up at Tenchi with a thoughtful tilt of her head.

"Tenchi, what do you think of me?" she asked suddenly, throwing Tenchi off guard.  

"I…I don't understand your question," he said, not knowing what to tell her.  He didn't want to betray Washu and let anything slip.

"I feel as though I'm missing something.  Something about myself that would…change me," she said as she looked at the ground.  Tenchi took her shoulders in his hands and forced her to look at him before tilting his head again.

"What do you mean 'change' you?" he asked, knowing very well what she was talking about.  Yet, he couldn't let on that he knew.  

"I don't know.  I feel something inside me that I've felt my whole life, but could never understand.  Kagato had always told me that I needed to change.  I had to.  he tried to force me, but I never understood what he was aiming for," Ryoko said in a soft voice.

"Have you told Washu?" he asked.

"I have, but she won't tell me.  I know she knows what it is, but she told me she couldn't tell me yet," she said in a bitter voice.  Tenchi let out a sigh and rubbed her arms comfortingly before continuing their walk.

"I'm sure she will, Ryoko.  Washu's lived a long time and has had a hard life, so she's probably just trying to figure out a few things.  She doesn't want to hurt you, so she's probably thinking of a way to tell you about your past so that it won't upset you," he said before biting his lip as he heard his words.  He had a feeling he's said too much already.

"You make it sound as if you know something I don't," Ryoko said in an amused voice.  Tenchi chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head before glancing over at her.

"I know no more than you do.  I'm just stating the facts I know.  It's obvious that her life has been hard, and if she won't tell you about your past right away, than it probably means that something's still bothering her," he said.  

"You're right.  I just want to know so badly that I jump to conclusions.  I'm sorry, Tenchi," she said in a soft voice.  Tenchi stopped again and stared at her, wondering where that had come from.  She's never come out and apologized like this before, so it was a shock to him, almost.  He then realized that her past didn't matter to him as much anymore.  He didn't see the fun-loving, spunky Ryoko standing before him in the moonlight, but the compassionate one that wasn't afraid to show her feelings anymore.  Since she's healed her relationship with Washu, she's been more pleasant to be around.  Tenchi could now see that what he had told Washu was indeed true.  He loved her.  He loved Ayeka as well, but right now, Ryoko was tipping the scales in her favor.  

"Is something wrong, Tenchi?" she asked.

"No, no.  I was just thinking," he said as he smiled at her.

"About what?" she asked playfully as she took his hands in hers, swinging them side to side.  He chuckled at her and gently pulled his hands away before walking over to her.  He could sense her tension as he stood only inches from her and he tilted his head as he stared at her face.

"About how beautiful a person you are and how much I really care for you," he whispered.  He heard her breath catch in her throat as he mentioned her as a person.  No one had ever really referred to her as a person, other than Washu.  She then lowered her head and walked past him without a word, heading back to the house. 

"Ryoko, wait," he said as he gently grabbed her arm.  She pulled away and looked at him with the moon to her back now.  

"No, Tenchi.  I want to find out about myself before I give in to my love for you.  I love you with all my heart, Tenchi, but I don't feel complete yet," she pleaded.  Tenchi was a little shocked that she didn't squeeze the life out of him when she heard that he cared for him but smiled nonetheless and nodded his head slowly.

"I'll wait.  I have strong feelings for you, Ryoko, but I will respect any decision you make," he said as he joined her at her side as they walked back to the house.  Halfway there, still walking in silence, he reached out and gently took her hand in his and was content with holding hands in the silence of their stroll.

***

Everyone, scratch Ayeka, sat down at the table to begin the meal Sasami had prepared and ate in silence for the first few moments before Sasami spoke up.

"Washu, where's Ayeka?" she asked sternly.  Washu blinked at her and then at the others before smiling at the little princess.

"She's fine," she said before continuing with her meal.

"That's not what I asked.  I want to know where she is," Sasami said in a slightly angered voice.

"You're sister is doing a bit of time for her quick tongue," Washu snapped as she looked up.

"What did she say?  I'm worried about her, Washu," Sasami said, almost on the verge of tears.  Washu placed her chopsticks down and rested her elbows in the table while holding her chin in thought.

"You don't trust me?" she asked.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Washu.  I'm just worried.  That's all," Sasami said as she stared at the scientist. 

"In other words, you don't trust me," Washu said in a soft voice, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Washu, please.  Just tell me where she is and I'll be happy with that, knowing that she's okay," Sasami said, now seeing she had insulted the scientist.

"Sasami, you're sister has a lot to learn, especially what she says around me.  I don't tend to take things lightly and she stepped way over her boundaries this time.  All I'll tell you is that she most likely won't be the same princess when you see her again," Washu said before continuing with her meal once again.

"What do you mean by that?" Tenchi asked, joining the conversation.

"It's not important.  Just eat and be happy," Washu said with a smile, as though none of this was anything to worry about.

"No, Washu!  I want to know where my sister is and I want to know now!" Sasami shouted as she rose to her feet.  Washu gave her and blank look that sent chills down her spine and forced her to take her seat again.

"I have to say I'm hurt by your words, Sasami.  It hurts to see that none of you trust me.  Your sister said things that upset me on a level that none of you could possible understand and I want to make sure she doesn't say them again.  I'll be in the lab if you have anymore questions, or do you not trust me enough to come talk to me?" Washu said in a grave voice before getting up and leaving the room.   

***

Tenchi entered the lab without any hesitation and found Washu nowhere.  

"Washu?" he called, not receiving an answer.  He walked in and saw the door to her room appear and wasted no time in inviting himself in.  He sat on the bed and waited patiently as she stared out the windows in her usual attire when in this room.  She then turned at looked at him with a tired look and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I acted so rash at dinner.  I just keep having this feeling that I'm not wanted and that I only cause a burden," she said as she looked at the floor with her hands folded at her chest.  Tenchi stood up and walked over to her before taking her shoulders in his hands.

"Washu, you're not a burden.  It would kill me to see you think like that.  Sasami's just worried about her sister.  What would you do if this happened to Ryoko?" he asked.

"It _did_," she said with a pale chuckle.  Tenchi then smacked himself in the forehead as he remembered the whole Kagato thing.

"Sorry," he said with a snort.

"It's okay," Washu said as she shook her head slightly.

"What _did_ happen?  I mean, how didn't Kagato get Ryoko if she wasn't at the academy?" Tenchi asked.  Washu took a deep breath and let it out slowly before walking over to the bed and sitting up against the pillows with her legs crossed Indian style. 

"I guess it would be best to pick up where I had left off.  I had taken Ryoko in as my own and had raised her myself, like I said I was going to do…"

**************************************************************************************

The castle was quiet except for the soft chatter of the servants and soft growls from the Clav that wandered around the hallways, looking for any sign that they might be needed.  The King, Mikollious, sat on his throne, working on a new law and taking a few comments from the civilians about it while the Queen, Paradise, sat next to him while welcoming the people as they entered the large, well lit room.  

"That will be all," Mikollious said as he waved the commoner away while writing down the comment that was received.  He let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily and smiled slightly as he faintly heard the clicking of claws, fast approaching the throne room.

"Come back here, Putiko!" he heard a very young Ryoko shout as the gray Clav ran into the room with a smile on his cat-like features and a small, elegantly wrapped package tucked safely under his arm.  He spun around and his smile widened as he braced himself for the tackle that little four-year-old Ryoko was about to plow him over with.  Mikollious smiled and Paradise chuckled at the innocent play that the two took part in.  Ryoko let out a shout as she tackled the massive beast to the floor and it was obvious that he allowed this to happen, for Ryoko's small size wouldn't have even shook him if he hadn't tipped himself backwards.  He tumbled over into his back and let out a grunt as he hit the floor, smiling at the giggling little girl on top of him.  

"Come on!  Give it to me!" she whined as she tried to reach the packaged that he was now holding above his head, out of her small grasp.  

What do you say? he growled, knowing that her mother had started teaching her his language.  She thought for a moment, trying to make out his words, seeing that she was still learning.  Washu then walked in from where they had burst into the room with a smile on her face, hearing the question.  

"What did he say, little Ryoko?" she asked as she walked over to Mikollious' side, still smiling.  Ryoko sat up and tilted her head in thought, trying to make out his words as he waited patiently for her to either answer him or get off him.  She let out a huff and stood up, walking over to her mother as the beast slowly rose to his feet, following her.  

"I don't know," she said in defeat as she hung her head.  Washu walked over to her and pulled a small notepad from her newest invention.  A portal that would allow her to store and access anything she put in it.  Its space was unlimited and could hold anything of any size, big or small.  She called it subspace.  

"Yes you do," she said softly as she knelt in front of her daughter, holding the pad out so that she could see it.  The young child looked at it and tilted her head as she read the hints on its page.  Washu couldn't help but beam proudly at the intelligence this child had.  She had already learned to read and write and was now working on the Clav's language and doing an excellent job, considering she was only four.  Also the fact that she was partially Clav helped a great deal.  Yet, Washu was still uneasy about it, so she had blocked her Clav abilities after accepting her as her own.  She didn't want her daughter to take part in a race that would have others look down on her.  She was too special for that treatment.       

"I know he asked a question.  Something about 'what' and 'say'," the little girl said, piecing it together out loud before smacking herself on the forehead as realization dawned on her.

"Duh!  He asked 'what do you say', right?" she asked, looking over at her mother with her own proud look.  

"Good job.  Now, what _do_ you say?" Washu asked, repeating his question for her.  Ryoko smiled and turned to Putiko who was smiling at her, still holding the package behind him.    

"Pleeeeease?" she asked in a long, drawn out plead.  Putiko tilted his head and raised his gaze to the ceiling in thought before letting out a sigh and walking over to her, handing the package out to her.  She smiled and reached for it, but he pulled it away, just out of her reach again.  Ryoko let out a grunt and turned to face her mother.

"Mommy, he's not playing fair!" she whined as she stomped her foot.  Washu smiled and shrugged her shoulders, feigning helplessness.  Ryoko then wrinkled her brow in confusion and tilted her head, drawing Washu's attention.

"What is it, little Ryoko?" she asked as she walked over to her.

"I don't know.  I feel…weird," Ryoko said as she scratched her head.  Washu let out a sigh and knelt in front of her, knowing what this was.  Ryoko was unaware of the Clav within her, but Washu had wanted it that way.  She would have no need to know until she was old enough to understand what had happened four years ago.  

"Explain to me how you feel," Washu said.  She always had Ryoko tell Washu her feelings when this happened.  It not only helped Ryoko recognize it, but it aided Washu in finding a way to prevent them.

"I feel a weird pain in my tummy," she said slowly.

"Are you ill?" Washu asked as she pulled Ryoko close to her.  The little girl still had the confused wrinkle on her face as she leaned against her mother as she wrapped her arms around the small child protectively.

"I don't know," Ryoko whined.  Washu let out a sigh and kissed the top of her daughter's head as she gently picked her up off the floor, letting her rest her head on her shoulder.  Washu gently rubbed her back and thought of how to rid her daughter of these reoccurring feelings of sickness.  

"Don't think about it, little one.  You've been playing hard today, so you probably only need to rest," Washu said.  Ryoko picked her head up and shook it violently as she heard her mother suggest a nap.  She hated naps with a passion.

"No!  I want to play with Putiko!  I'll be good, honest!" Ryoko whined as a look of sadness crossed her small features.  She always associated a nap with being in trouble and Washu knew it.   

"You're not in trouble, little Ryoko.  I just want to make sure you're okay.  I worry about you," Washu said, searching her daughter's face for some form of understanding.  Ryoko let out a childish sigh and hung her head before smiling up at her mother.

"I feel better now," she said, even though the look on her face didn't compliment what she was saying.  Washu chuckled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Nice try.  You still need a nap," she said as she placed her back on the floor.  She then turned to Putiko, who was watching the scene with slight concern for the little girl's health and came when Washu beckoned him.  Washu gave Putiko a look that told him to drop the game he was playing and smiled as he nodded his head.  He walked up behind Ryoko and brought the package around in front of her face while looking over her shoulder.  She smiled widely and gratefully took the package and unwrapped it vigorously to get at the contents inside.  Her face light up like a Christmas tree and a large, opened mouth smile crossed her small face as she pulled out a small, yet very well crafted doll.  Its velvety fur was gray and its hair was light blue.  It was Putiko.  She had one from when she was a baby, but it was so old, the seams were coming apart, and the stuffing was hanging out in various spots from it never leaving her side.  Washu couldn't help but grin at the glee on her daughter's face from the gift.  She loved Putiko, as did everyone else, but none loved him more than Ryoko and Washu.  He was Ryoko's best friend and loyal servant to the scientist.  Ryoko then spun around and tackled the beast to the floor, catching him of guard and he let out another grunt upon hitting the stone.  Despite her age and size, she was an extremely strong child.

"Thank you!" she cried as she hugged him in a tight bear hug.  

Your welcome, giggles he growled, using his nickname for her.  She did exactly that and playfully punched him in the shoulder, causing him to mock pain and toss his head to the side.  

"Come on, Putiko!  That didn't hurt!" Ryoko accused as she sat up, placing her hands on her hips while still holding the doll tightly in her grasps.  He turned his head and tilted it to the side with a curious look.        

Yes it did he said in a playful tone.  Ryoko smiled at him and stuck her tongue out in a raspberry.

It did! he growled enthusiastically, giving her a shocked look.

"You're a big baby!" Ryoko jeered playfully as she jumped off him.  

I'll show you baby he growled as he stood up, getting ready to charge her.  Ryoko didn't catch all of what he said, but she had understood enough and shrieked as she ran over to her mother to hide behind her legs.  Washu chuckled and picked her up again before giving her a hug and resting her on Putiko's back as though he was a horse.  Ryoko let out a long yawn and burped loudly, showing the oncoming sickness she felt despite her attempts to ignore it.  Washu let out a sigh and knelt beside the beast while taking Ryoko's hand and gave Putiko a look that told him to be quick unless he wanted a bath later on.

"Putiko's going to take you to the nurse in your room, okay?  You tell her how you feel and she'll take care of you.  I'll be there in a little while, okay?" Washu said.  Ryoko let out another small burp before shaking her head.  

"I want you to come now, mommy," she whined before taking a deep breath.  

"I'll be right behind you.  Go with Putiko, okay?" Washu said.

"Okay, mommy," she said as she leaned down to rest her head on Putiko's back.  The Clav then slowly made his way out of the room, making sure he wasn't too bumpy a ride for the sick little girl.  Washu let out a sigh as she watched them leave.  This wasn't the first time this has happened.  The block she had put up was causing Ryoko this sickness, seeing her body wanted to change, but wasn't being allowed the chance.  

"Such an innocent child.  It pains me to see her so uncomfortable like this," Mikollious said as he watched the two leave the room.  Washu slowly nodded her head as she stood in front of them.      

"I'm proud of you, Washu," Paradise said, receiving a nod from Mikollious.  

"For what?" she asked with a lost, dreamy look on her face as she continued to look after her daughter.  After taking her under her wing, Washu found that she hated herself for ignoring her in the first place.  She was such a lovable child and sharp as a tack to boot.

"For taking her in.  She deserves the love that you have for her," Paradise said as she stretched her arms tiredly.  Washu looked over at them and smiled slightly as she thought of the love she really did show for Ryoko.  Yet she felt she hasn't done enough to make up for what she had done to her daughter.

"You're an excellent mother, Washu," Mikollious said as he stood up, walking to the other end of the throne room, planning on relaxing for a while with his wife.  Washu continued to smile, even after they had left the room.  She was proud of her daughter and it showed with every glance, every hug, and every word that she gave the little girl.  Washu finally let out a sigh and headed for her daughter's room.

***

Putiko entered Ryoko's room and growled lowly at the nurse as she rose from her seat.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked in her jolly tone.  She lifted the little girl off Putiko's back and set her on her bed before seeing the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Not feeling so great, huh?" the nurse asked as she prepared the bed for the little girl.  Ryoko let out a sigh and lazily rolled her head to the side as her tiredness filled her to the brim.  

"I want my mommy," she whined before her eyes filled with tears.  The nurse gave her a sympathetic look, knowing how a child is when they're ill.  They want to be cuddled by the ones they loved the most.

"Mommy's right here," Washu said as she entered the room with a small smile on her face.  The nurse let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the scientist.  That means her work would be easier.  Washu picked Ryoko up as she reached up for her and walked over to the window and sat on the sill while staring out over the kingdom.  Ryoko rested her head on Washu's chest as she idly played with a string of fire red hair that dangled over her mother's shoulder.

"Mommy's here.  She'll take care of you," Washu cooed as she stroked Ryoko's cyan hair.  

"I don't feel good," she muttered softly.  Washu chuckled and slightly rocked her back and forth.

"I know, I know.  Just try and sleep and it will go away," Washu said as she continued to stroke the little girl's hair away from her face.  

"I really, really don't feel good," Ryoko whined as she started to fidget in Washu arms.  Washu looked over at the nurse with a quick glance and smiled as the nurse promptly brought over a large bowl for the now hiccupping little girl.  Just in time, too, seeing Ryoko wasted no time in loosing it in the bowl rather than on her mother's dress.  Washu cooed to her and rubbed her back gently, waiting for her to finish and took the cloth offered to her to wipe Ryoko's face.  

"Feel better?" she chuckled as she saw the gloomy look on the little girl's face.  

"No," she whimpered as she cuddle back up to her mother.  Washu let out a sigh and walked over to the bed before lying down next to Ryoko and letting her cuddle next to her.  This was a frequent ritual for her and she was worried, but knew that this would pass.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked.  

"My dolly," she said as she started to sit up.

"Just lay here.  I'll get it for you," Washu said as she sat up, searching the bed for the Putiko doll her daughter was requesting.  She found it near the edge of the bed and took it in her hands and admired the craftsmanship of it before handing it to Ryoko who held it close to her.  

"Anything else?" Washu asked.  Ryoko only shook her head and let out a sigh as she closed her eyes.  Washu then laid down again and smiled as Ryoko cuddled up to her.  She felt a light, yet welcoming throb in the pit of her stomach as she saw just how much she loved Ryoko and how much the little girl loved her.  The nurse asked her with her eyes if she was still needed and left the room as Washu nodded towards the door.  Putiko then popped his head over the edge of the bed and gave Washu a concerned look.

"Everything's fine, Putiko.  Go tell the King that we'll most likely be in here the rest of the evening," Washu whispered, seeing Ryoko was already half asleep.  The beast nodded his head curtly and made his way to find the King to deliver the message. 

***

Putiko took his time in searching for the King and found him in the dinning hall, enjoying the meal prepared for him and the Queen.

"Putiko!  Where is Washu?" Mikollious asked in a jolly voice.

She's with Ryoko.  She told me to tell you that she most likely will be with her the rest of the evening Putiko said as he sat at the King's side.

"How is the little girl?  Well, I hope," he said.

She's sleeping right now, but I think it will be little while before she's up and about Putiko said.

"Well, let's hope Washu has something up her sleeve to comfort her," Paradise said.

She's really sick.  More so than usual Putiko said in a grave tone.  

"I have faith in Washu's abilities.  I think you should too, Putiko," Mikollious said as he waved his fork at the beast.

I do, majesty.  I do he said before leaving the room.

***

Washu lifted her head slowly as she heard someone moving around the room.  She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around to see the nurse back in the room.  

"I'm sorry, my lady.  I didn't mean to wake you," she said with a quick bow.

"It's okay," Washu said in a tired voice before looking over at Ryoko who had her back to her.  Washu then got up and stretched widely before rounding the bed and kneeling at it's side to gaze at her daughter's face.  She was so peaceful when she was sleeping and Washu could feel the guilt for what she had done to her in her first few weeks of life.  She let out a sigh and rested her head on her hands as she stared at Ryoko.  The little girl wrinkled her brow in her sleep and twitched before falling still again.  Washu smiled at her while reaching out and gently moving the hair from her face in a thoughtful sweep.

"I did you wrong, my daughter.  I am forever going to be making up for it.  I will never let any harm come to you.  I promise," Washu whispered.  

Washu? she heard Putiko growl as he entered the room.  Washu then stood up and motioned him out of the room before closing the door and leaving Ryoko in the care of the nurse.

"What is it, Putiko?" she asked.

How is she? he asked.  Washu smiled and chuckled at him before kneeling down to his height.

"She's fine.  This isn't the first time this has happened.  You know that," she said.

I know, but this time it seemed different he said in an unsure tone.

"How so?" Washu asked as she tilted her head curiously.

How many times does she usually get sick? he asked suddenly.

"Usually only once.  Why?  What happened?" Washu asked, now worried about what her servant was going to tell her.

Than she's already gotten sick at least three times.  She got sick as we left the throne room and once when we entered her room.  Then she got sick again as you were sitting on the sill with her he said with a worried tint to his growls.  Washu took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she let her eyes roam around, thinking about this.

"Her block is failing.  I need to find a new approach to this," she muttered to herself.

Why won't you let her experience that side of herself? Putiko asked.

"Because I don't want her to think she's a demon.  I mean no offence, Putiko, but many believe you to be demons and I don't want her to be viewed like that," Washu said.

It's okay, mistress.  I understand he said.  Washu then picked her head up as the door opened to show the nurse beckoning her into the room.

"She's awake and is calling for you," she said, forcing Washu to her feet.  She went to Ryoko's side and rubbed her back as the uncomfortable look still lived on the little girl's features.

"How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"I hurt, mommy," she whined.  Her face then twisted into a look of pain and Washu gently picked her up and walked around the room as Ryoko started to cry.  She cooed to her and rubbed her back comfortingly before giving Putiko and the nurse a confused, yet worried look.  She was never this sick for this long.  She would get sick once, fall asleep, and wake up with thoughts of play on her mind.  She never woke up with the sickness still with her. 

"Children get sick all the time, my lady.  It's not uncommon," the nurse reassured her.

"I know, but I still worry about her," Washu said as she continued to try and comfort the crying child.  Putiko sat near the door and watched as Washu worked her motherly magic and smiled as Ryoko's tears came to an end.  Washu then sat on the bed with Ryoko in her lap and tilted her head to see the tear-streaked face of her daughter.

"Still feel sick, huh?" she asked gently.  Ryoko let out a burp and nodded her head slowly.  Washu then looked up at the nurse and without a word, she brought the bowl over again.  Once again, she was just in time to save Washu's dress and brought a cloth to the redhead to clean Ryoko's face up.

"Why are you so sick all of a sudden?" Washu asked, more to herself than Ryoko.  Ryoko merely shrugged her shoulders and let out another burp.  Washu shook her head and thought for a moment before opening her subspace portal and reaching in.  She rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a primitive sippy-cup with a deep purple liquid in it.

"Drink this.  It will make you feel better," she said as she handed the cup to Ryoko who took it without question.  Yet she hesitated in drinking the liquid and merely wrinkled her nose at it.

"You'll like it.  Taste like grape," Washu said in a sweet sounding voice to reassure the child.  Ryoko let out a sigh and did as she was told before resting her head against Washu's chest again as her mother stroked her hair.  She finished the contents of the cup and dropped it to the floor, knowing the nurse would take care of it.  Washu chuckled at her and shook her head as she hugged Ryoko close.  

"You know, you didn't have to drop it.  I would've taken it for you.  Now your nurse has to do that much more work," Washu chuckled.  Ryoko let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around Washu's neck tiredly before letting out a whine.  Washu let out a sigh and put her back on the bed to sleep the rest of the day away and once again left her in the care of the nurse as she left the room with Putiko.  

What did you give her? he asked as they walked towards the throne room. 

"Just a little something I created in case this ever happened.  She should start feeling better when she wakes up," Washu said.  They entered the throne room to find Mikollious at his throne, pondering the new law he had concocted.  

"Mikollious, I want to let you know that I'm going to stay with Ryoko for the rest of the evening and possible all day tomorrow, so I will be unable to answer your calls," Washu said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as she slowly started to rise from his seat.

"Yes, but she's very sick," Washu said.  

"I trust you'll make the right decisions, Washu.  Thank you for telling me," he said as he slightly bowed his head to her in thanks.  Washu smiled at him and curtsied before leaving the room to spend the next few days by her daughter's side.     

***

Putiko stayed near Ryoko's door the rest of the evening and found that the floor was as comfortable a bed he was going to get.  He would've ventured up to Washu's quarters to sleep in his own bed, but he didn't want to leave the area in case he was needed.  Ever since Washu had taken Ryoko in, he has been treated as though he were part of this small family.  Washu took pride in his services and treated him as a friend, not a servant.  He loved them both and would gladly risk his life to protect them if need be.  He then lifted his head as he heard someone approaching the room.  He rose to his feet and stood guard as his senses picked up who it was.

"How is she?" Paradise asked as she came into view.  

I guess she's still sleeping.  They haven't come out for a while Putiko said as he sat down.  The Queen nodded her head and let out a sigh as she stood in front of the door.

"May I go in?" she asked as she smiled down at the Clav.

I would advise against it, but if you feel you must, I am in no position to stop you, my Queen he said as he bowed his head to her.  

"Thank you, Putiko.  I'll be quick," she said as she slowly opened the door.  He followed her in and found both Ryoko and Washu still asleep on the bed.  Washu was lying on her back with Ryoko cuddled up at her side, sucking her thumb while she slept.  Paradise smiled at the touching scene and looked down at Putiko, who had a concerned look on his face.

"They look fine to me," she whispered, not wanting to wake them.  

Looks can be deceiving, my Queen Putiko warned, never taking his eyes off his mistress and her child.  Paradise stared at him for a moment before looking back at the two.  Ryoko let out a whine and wrinkled her brow before opening her eyes slowly.  Paradise sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed Ryoko's back as she sat up before the little girl let out a burp.  

"Are you still feeling sick, child?" she asked softly, seeing Washu was still asleep.  Ryoko just let out another whine before another burp escaped her lips.  Paradise wrinkled her brow and watched as Putiko swiftly brought the little girl a bowl.  She sat there, staring at it for a long time before looking behind her to find her mother still asleep.  

"Let her sleep, child," Paradise said as she saw Ryoko's intentions to wake her up.

"But I don't feel good," she whimpered before turning back to the bowl with another burp.  Paradise then jumped up with a start as the little girl got sick once again.  She shook her head and snorted with a smile as she saw the girl's ability to know it was best if she got it in the bowl instead of on the floor or the bed.  She then thought it best that Washu woke up, seeing Ryoko was starting to cry.

"Washu, wake up," Paradise said as she gently shook the scientist's shoulder.  Washu's eyes popped open and she looked around the room, trying to make sense of where she was and what was going on before sitting up and stretching her arms widely.  She looked over and saw Ryoko getting sick again and quickly shuffled over to her. 

"Why are you so sick?" she asked for a second time as she rubbed the girl's back in comforting movements.  Ryoko continued to cry, taking no comfort in her mother's attempts.  Washu then lifted her into her lap and hugged her while giving Paradise a concerned look.

"She usually doesn't get this sick.  What's happening?" she asked.

"I have no idea.  The juice I had given her was to strengthen this block, but it doesn't seem to be working," Washu said as she pondered a way to remedy that.  There was only one thing she could think of, but that would have to wait until Ryoko felt better.  She wasn't about to conduct an operation while she felt like this.  She then looked over at Putiko and let out a sigh.  She had no choice.

"Putiko, accompany the queen to her quarters and meet me in the lab," Washu said as she got off the bed with Ryoko, heading for the depths of her lab to try and fix this.

***

Putiko walked in silence with the queen until they reached her door, where she finally turned and smiled down at him.

"You're a very loyal servant to Washu and Ryoko.  I admire your ability to comfort both of them," Paradise said before kissing him on the forehead. 

Thank you, my Queen he said with a slight bow before taking off towards the lab as had been requested of him.  He swiftly made his way down the stair case and came to a screeching stop at the bottom.

Mistress?  Are you here? he called, making sure she was present before venturing any further.

"I am.  I'm over here, Putiko," she called.  He followed her voice and came to find her standing next to a table with Ryoko sleeping on top.  

What are you planning? he asked as he reached her side.  Ryoko was lying on her back with various cables attached to her chest and temples while Washu stared at her, obviously deep in thought.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she asked in a soft voice.

I can't answer that, seeing I don't know what you're intending, mistress he said as he stared at the child along with Washu.

"I guess that's as good an answer as any," Washu chuckled before typing at her laptop for a moment.  She then looked back at Putiko and let out a sigh.

"I ask that you stay near the door.  Do not let anyone enter until I tell you otherwise.  Not even the King," she commanded before smiling at how swiftly Putiko was to obey her command.  She then let out a slow sigh before starting the pain-staking work of fixing this block issue.

*** 

Putiko stood by the door and couldn't help but yawn as the hours went by.  He looked over his shoulder, hoping to see Washu walk around the corner and allow him to retire for the night, but saw nothing and let out a sigh.  His eyes were heavy and his thoughts wandered as he stood guard.  It was late, so no one would most likely be visiting the lab, but he had his orders, and he wasn't going to disobey them.  

"Tired?" he heard Washu say.  He spun around to see her smiling at him as she leaned against one of her machines.  

Extremely he said with a yawn.

"Then go to bed," she said.

Is she okay? he asked as he rose to his feet.

"She's fine.  I believe this will cure any sickness she has in the future," Washu said with her own yawn. 

You're tired too, mistress.  Let me accompany you to your quarters he said as he made room for her.

"I'm not leaving Ryoko down here.  If that's what you thought, than you're out of your mind, Putiko," Washu chuckled.

Bring her along Putiko said.  Washu stared at him for a moment before letting out a long sigh and turning to retrieve the little girl.  She came back with Ryoko in her arms and a large white bandage on her head.  

Are you sure she's okay? he asked with a hint of concern.

"She's fine, Putiko.  Lead the way," Washu said with a yawn as they started their long journey.  

*********************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

A Shoulder to Cry On 

Ayeka let out a sigh and curled up on the hard floor of her box and bit her lip as it started to quiver.  She'd been in here for what she estimated to be a day and was starting to notice her hunger and thirst, yet there was no relief in sight.  She then thought of the conversation Tenchi had with Washu yesterday.  Was it true?  Was it true what he had told Washu?  Was this what Washu had intended?  Ayeka closed her eyes and buried her face in her arms and let the tears of anger fall.  She wanted out of this cramped prison and she wanted out _now_.  Her sister was worried about her and Washu was reluctant to let her out.  Why?  Had what she said about Ryoko upset her that much?

"Having fun, princess?" she heard the scientist chuckle.  Ayeka sat up so quickly that she slammed her head against the roof of the box and resorted to rubbing her head instead of answering.  She knew the scientist wouldn't hear her.  She had been screaming bloody murder when she was talking to Tenchi and they hadn't heard so much as a peep.  Her ears were still ringing from the echo, as well as the echoing of Washu kicking the side of the box with her feet.  She then let out a small shout of surprise as the walls around her disappeared, leaving her to sit on the floor of the lab with Washu towering over her.

"Miss Washu, I have to ask, why did you do that?" Ayeka asked in a small voice.

"Because you're an idiot," Washu chortled.

"Excuse me, but I didn't ask you to insult me," Ayeka sneered.

"Well, I didn't ask you to insult _me_, now did I?" Washu shot back.

"Miss Washu, I would like it if you explained to me why you put me in there," Ayeka demanded as she slowly rose to her feet.

"I hear you insult Ryoko time after time, and I think I've done well in ignoring it thus far, but you went a little too far this time, princess," Washu said in a flat voice.

"I meant what I said, Washu," Ayeka spat.

"Are you going to test your luck again, princess?  I mean, look where it got you the first time, and I was even being generous.  I'm sure finding out that your rival is winning in this battle for Tenchi's affections could've been relayed to you in a more pleasant approach," Washu said as she sat on a floating cushion that had appeared behind her.

"It's not true.  He was only saying that because she's your daughter and it would upset you otherwise.  Tenchi considers other's feelings and he didn't want to upset you," Ayeka said.

"Do you really believe that, princess?  I know Tenchi just as well as you do, and I know he wouldn't lie to a friend," Washu said.

"…"

"If what he said wasn't true, than…oh my!  He would've been lying!" Washu said as she mocked surprise.

"I must say that your anger is misdirected, miss Washu.  This isn't the first time I've referred to Ryoko as a monster," Ayeka said in a mannerly voice and ignoring Washu's attempts to upset her.

"But it _is_ the first time you've used her to insult _me_, princess," Washu shouted, throwing the princess off guard.  Ayeka stared at her for a moment, wondering where this anger had come from.  

"I believe it is not me who you're angry with.  About that 'story' you told Tenchi.  What is it ab-"

"That's none of your business, Princess.  If I wanted you to know, I would've told you," Washu said, cutting the princess off.  

"You seem quick to dismiss it.  Why?" Ayeka asked, not letting the topic go and thinking she had the scientist in a corner.

"You seem quick to ask about it.  Why?" Washu shot back.

"I sense this 'story' is more than just one of your many tales, Washu," Ayeka said.

"…"

"It wouldn't happen to have something to do with Ryoko, would it?" Ayeka persisted.

"…"

"Her past, perhaps?  Does she know about this?" Ayeka asked.  Washu let out a long drawn out sigh and closed her eyes as she ground her teeth impatiently.  

"Why, you almost make it sound as if you care, princess," Washu said in a soft yet menacing voice.  

"I don't, really.  I'm just curious," she said as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Curiosity killed the cat, my dear princess," Washu said.  It was more of a warning than anything else. 

"Washu, I am sorry I had upset you, but I'm not going to change my views of that monster woman because you locked me in a box," Ayeka said, now remembering why she was here in the first place.  Washu then floated back over to her and tilted her head at the princess while staring daggers at her.

"Must you always refer to her as a monster?" Washu asked softly, the venomous tone never leaving her voice.  

"She is, to me, so that's what I call her.  Why is it such a bad thing for me to refer to her using the name that best fits her?" Ayeka snapped.  Washu continued to stare at her for a long time before looking away with a tired sigh.  She had had enough of hearing this princess belittle her daughter like this.  She knew it affected Ryoko deeper than the princess could imagine, but Ryoko was never going to let that be known.  "Washu, I believe you are trying to be the mother you never use to be, but I believe you could try a little harder."

"And what would you know about being a mother?" Washu shouted.  Her face had twisted itself in anger and her hands were now clenched into fists at her sides while her eyes were glossy and full of tears that still had yet to show themselves.  "You've never had to actually bare a child before, princess!  You've never had to raise that child, knowing that you abandoned them in the first few weeks of life!  You never had to experience the pain of loss as you watched your daughter being taken from you against your will, but knowing there was _nothing_ you could do to stop it!"  Ayeka stared at Washu with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as the scientist raved at her.  Washu's face was almost as red as her hair and her cheeks were now getting the washing promised to them as her tears ran in fast rivers over her skin.  Ayeka had never seen Washu cry and now that she has, it humbled her into silence.  Washu then turned her back to the princess and covered her face with her hands, quietly sobbing while the princess stood behind her, dumbfounded.  

"Washu…" Ayeka said, not knowing exactly what she was going to say.  She was speechless.  She had no words of comfort for the sobbing scientist and it made her feel like dirt.  Everything this was the woman had done to her and put her through didn't matter to her as much anymore.  It angered her, but after seeing Washu like this, she couldn't bring herself to shout at her.  It was scary to see the thought-to-be independent scientist so…vulnerable.  Ayeka now saw just how easy it was to hurt this woman with the wrong words and now felt she had to make it up to her for what she had said.  

"I'm sorry, Washu.  I didn't know it was such a sensitive subject for you," Ayeka said after a short pause.

"Whatever," Washu mumbled before disappearing from sight and bringing the force field with her.  Ayeka glanced around for a moment before seeing the door to the house appear in front of her and wasted no time in taking her leave of the lab.

***  

Ryoko wrinkled her brow as she felt a surge of anger and pain flow through to her by means of her and her mother's link.  

Mom? she called, not understanding where this was coming from.  She received no answer and it started to bother her to the point where she found herself in the doorway to the lab.

"Mom?  Where are you?" she called, not seeing the little woman anywhere.  She then noticed a door a little ways away and tilted her head curiously.  She then glanced around before slowly making her way over to the door, knowing how dangerous it was to interrupt an experiment in the making.  

"Are you in there, mom?" she called again.  She could hear someone rustling around behind the door and went to open it but jumped back as the redhead flung it open.

"What is it, Ryoko?" she asked impatiently.  Ryoko wrinkled her brow and tilted her head as she saw the red around her mother's eyes and the streaks on her face.

"You know I didn't come here for shits and giggles, mom.  I can't sense your emotions unless you want me to, and I know what I felt.  What's wrong?  Why are you crying?" Ryoko asked as Washu closed the door behind her.  

"It slipped.  I didn't mean for you to feel that and I'm sorry," she said as she pushed past her daughter to sit at her laptop in the center of the room.  

"It slipped, huh?" Ryoko asked with a small chuckle as she reached her mother's side.

"It happens," Washu said in a meek voice.  Ryoko then let out a sigh and knelt down to her mother's height and forced her to look her in the eye.

"Tell me.  I always told you what was upsetting me, so why can't you tell me?" Ryoko asked as she tilted her head curiously.  Washu stared at her for a moment before sniffling back the tears and letting her eyes roam around the room.

"I ask you one favor first," she said softly.

"As long as it doesn't involve me being strapped to a table, anything," Ryoko said with a smile.  Washu shook her head and snorted at the joke made before letting out a sigh.

"Go find Tenchi.  Tell him there's more.  He'll understand," Washu said before disappearing from sight and leaving Ryoko to find the dark-haired, brown-eyed boy.

***

Tenchi couldn't help but smile up at the moon as it shown down on him.  He leaned against the beams supporting the roof over the porch and chuckled to himself as he remembered how happy Sasami was when she saw Ayeka.  He was glad Washu had let her go but felt that things were going to be bumpy for her and the princess's friendship.  Ayeka had reassured them that she was fine, but the look on her face as she left the lab told him that their conversation had a twist to it that Ayeka hadn't expected.  He then shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and turned them to the story Washu has been telling him, bit by bit.  After all the girls had come to live with him, he didn't find it hard to believe this tale.  A lot of odd things have happened and this only added to the growing pile.  Yet, it affected him more than he had thought, seeing it had a lot to do with Ryoko, which is kind of expected when it came to Washu.  He always knew there was something about Ryoko that wasn't human, but he never expected something like that.  The Mass, he could accept, seeing it gave her only a human form, but this?  The truth?  

"The truth isn't always easy," he muttered to himself as he shuffled his feet in the dirt under his feet.  Washu had assured him that she couldn't change because of the operation she had done, but it still didn't settle well with him.  It was hard because he cared deeply for Ryoko, but he was only human.  He had human dreams and wishes, and having a half human, half beast as a wife wasn't something that normal humans dreamt about.  Then again, he didn't live what others would consider a 'normal' life.  Living with all these alien woman in one household was quite an adventure.  

"Tenchi?" he heard from behind him.  Despite his thoughts, he had to smile as he heard Ryoko voice fill his ears.  Ever since they talked, she's been more…quiet around him.  As though she believed her outgoing nature bothered him.  He turned around and smiled sweetly at her as she looked at the ground beneath her instead of at him.

"What is it, Ryoko?  Is something wrong?" he asked, now worried because of her attitude.

"Mom wants you to come to the lab with me," she said softly.

"Oh?  Why?" he asked.

"She said there's more and that you would understand," she said as she finally made eye contact with him.  His heart jumped into his throat, seeing he indeed understood what Washu was talking about.  

"You look upset.  Why?" he asked as he reached her side.

"I found her in the lab and I know she'd been crying.  I don't really want to know what she has to tell, but I know it's about my past.  Something about it tells me that I need to hear this, but something tells me that it's not what I want to hear," she said.  Tenchi smiled at her and rested his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Ryoko, the truth isn't always what we want to hear, but you know as well as I do that it's important that you hear her story," he said softly.

"She's told you?"

"She's told me a lot, Ryoko.  Enough for me to know why you feel this way about yourself."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, suddenly full of anger that her mother would tell Tenchi and not her.

"Ryoko, please.  She wasn't comfortable in telling you until she had the story all laid out and in the open.  She had no intentions of telling me, honest, but I just happened to stumble upon her room and she broke down, unable to hold it in any longer," Tenchi explained, hoping that Ryoko would understand. 

"So she'd tell you and not me, huh?" Ryoko asked with a spiteful chuckle.

"Ryoko, it's not like that.  Come on.  Let her explain because I don't feel it's my right to tell you," Tenchi said as he led her back to the lab for the long tale ahead.  

***

Washu stared out the windows of her room, like usual, and didn't hear Tenchi enter with an awe-stricken Ryoko close behind.  Washu turned to see Ryoko's eyes wandering the room with a gaping mouth before resting on the crib in the corner.  She then snapped her attention over to Washu herself and gave her a weird, yet curious look at her attire.

"Mom?" she asked in an uncertain voice.  Washu smiled and let out a small chuckle before lowering her head and looking back out the window.  Ryoko let out a huff and swiftly made her way over to the crib and shoved the curtains out of the way.  Tenchi chuckled as he saw her shoulders slump in relief as she saw it empty.

"You know, I did the same thing when I first came in here," Tenchi said, still chuckling along with Washu.  Tenchi stood up and stood next to her and gazed out the window with her while Ryoko continued to take in the room.

"What is this place?  Why is it here?  What's going on?" Ryoko asked all at once.  

"Just…look, Ryoko.  Don't talk, just look.  Take in this room and see if anything clicks," Washu said in a slow, soft voice as she continued to stare out the windows.  Tenchi let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders helplessly as Ryoko looked to him for some sort of explanation.  Ryoko did just that and examined the room, despite her eagerness to know what it this was all about and after searching for something in her memories and coming up with nothing, she turned to her mother again and took in her appearance.  She couldn't fathom how this woman before her had been the same, tear-ridden midget she had bumped into only a little while ago.  

"Mom, please explain," Ryoko said.  Washu turned and smiled at her before taking a seat on the bed next to Tenchi, who was playing gently with the curtains that hung around the bed.  

"You know, Tenchi, I never finished the story I started, but I felt I couldn't keep this from her any longer.  Sorry," she said as she smiled sheepishly at him.

"It's okay, Washu.  I would like to know why you wanted me here, though," he said as he looked over at her.

"I was thinking that Ryoko might find comfort with you here instead of just me.  I'm afraid this will affect our relationship drastically," Washu said as she stared at her daughter, even though she was speaking to Tenchi.

"Hello!  I am in the room, thank you very much.  What's this all about?" Ryoko asked impatiently.  It wasn't that she was mad, but she was scared.  She didn't want to know what this room held as far as memories go.  She now thought that her blissful existence was looking pretty damn good right about now.  

"Ryoko, I promised you that I would tell you, so now I'm telling you.  These feelings you've been having are inherited from your father," Washu said flatly.

"My father?  The Mass?" Ryoko asked.

"No.  See that tapestry on the wall?" Washu asked as she pointed to the red and black carpet on the wall.  Ryoko took a deep breath as she noticed the creature in the center.  This wasn't looking good.

"Don't tell me," she said in a grave voice.

"Ryoko, you weren't created at a lab and it pains me to say this, but you were never meant to be.  Please let me explain…"   

***

Ayeka searched the house until she was blue in the face, looking for Ryoko.  She had to admit she disliked the monster woman, but after seeing Washu so upset and thinking about how Ryoko acts during their fights, she thought it best to take this out in a mannerly style.  Now that she thought about it, Ryoko would always leave the scene of a fight with glossy eyes and anger in her heart.  Ayeka's words hit her deeper than she had thought.  She walked down the stairs and saw Sasami making her way up.

"Ayeka, have you seen Tenchi or the others?" she asked.

"No, I haven't.  Why?" she asked.

"Well, dinner's almost ready.  I wonder where they went," she said as she walked back to the kitchen.  Ayeka thought for a moment before letting out a curious huff and walking into the table and sitting with her sister.

"So what did Washu do to you in the lab?" Sasami asked in a fearful voice.  Ayeka chuckled at her and shook her head lazily.

"Nothing, Sasami.  She just wanted to talk to me," Ayeka said idly.

"It took her that long to talk to you?" Sasami asked, not believing what her sister was telling her.  Ayeka looked up at her sister and instantly knew that she could keep nothing from this little girl.  She was her little sister and had never been able to escape the unconscious link that all siblings hold.  This little girl could see right through her and they both knew it.  Ayeka then let out a sigh and leaned on her arms as she lazily ran her finger around in circles on the tabletop.

"Honestly, I was kept in a small box that I couldn't even stand up in," Ayeka said with a snort in spite of herself.

"A box?" Sasami asked, trying to keep the giggles at bay.  It was a silly idea and they both knew it, but Ayeka knew better.  Never put anything past Washu.

"I'm serious, Sasami.  I couldn't stand up and I had awful cramps in my legs afterwards," Ayeka said.

"How could she do that to you?" Sasami asked, now dropping all humor in her voice.

"I won't lie to you, Sasami.  What I had said to her upset her very badly, even though I don't know why," Ayeka confessed.

"What do you mean?  She put you in a box for saying something?  Where is she?" Sasami asked as she stood up from the table.  Ayeka looked up at her and saw the angered look on her sister's face and immediately motioned for her to sit.  Sasami let out a quick, angered sigh and plopped down with her arms crossed.

"Sasami, please.  I've been doing some thinking and I believe that Washu isn't as strong as she appears," Ayeka said.

"So if I say that Ryoko's a monster, she'll put me in a box too?" Sasami asked with a gulp.  She didn't like that idea.  Ayeka went to answer before stopping and thinking about what she had said and what Washu had told her.  Washu had been right about hearing her call Ryoko a monster and she had never done anything about it before, but the second she mentioned something about her being a bad mother, she found herself in a small box for a day.

"I don't believe this is entirely about Ryoko…" Ayeka said in a slow voice as she pieced her thoughts together.

"What do you mean?" Sasami asked.

"I always call Ryoko a monster or a demon, but Washu had told me that I insulted _her_," Ayeka said.

"Well, she is Ryoko's mother.  It's like someone calling you a monster to Mother's face.  You know how she would react to _that_," Sasami said with a small giggle.  Ayeka chuckled at her sister's innocents and nodded her head slowly.  Now she really felt she had to make up for it, not only to Ryoko, but to Washu as well.

"You know, I believe that both Ryoko and Washu had problems with dealing with criticism regarding their personal lives," Ayeka said.

"No one likes to be picked on, Ayeka.  No one is as strong as they would like to believe," Sasami said.  Ayeka stared at her sister for a moment before chuckling to herself.  It amazed her how deep her sister could be, despite her age.

"You're right.  I believe it would be best to shy away from the mother and daughter of the house until this is settled," Ayeka said.  Sasami nodded her head and then looked towards the door.

"I wonder where they are," she said to herself.  Ayeka just shrugged her shoulders but knew very well were they were and what they were most likely discussing.  

***

Tears were brimming in Ryoko as well as Washu's eyes as the scientist brought her pained story to an end.  Neither one would let them fall, but Tenchi could tell that they were both struggling to keep them hidden.  Ryoko was standing next to the carpet with her hand over the form of Putiko, staring at her mother with an unreadable expression on her face.  Washu was sitting on the bed, staring out the windows again, trying to hold back the tears that were quivering on her lashes.  She had told Ryoko about her true past and she now found that she _feared_ Ryoko.  She was scared of what she would do.  If Ryoko had yelled and raved about it, she would've actually felt better, but she wasn't ranting and raving but only staring at her with unreadable eyes and a straight face.  Washu let out a sigh and let her eyes roam around the room as she bit her lip before staring over at the crib in the corner before making the decision to stand up and walk over to it.  She didn't know what to do with herself under that cold stare of her daughter.  She peered inside and smiled slightly as she gently plucked a small doll from the blankets.  She ran her fingers tenderly over the soft, velvety feeling of the Putiko doll with a thoughtful smile on her face.  

"He cared for you.  You were like a daughter to him," she whispered softly, talking about the beast in the tapestry and in her hands.  Ryoko remained silent.  

"You two would play in the main hall, oblivious to the world around you.  You would ride him like a horse, seeing you were so small and he was so big.  He was always gentle with you and knew when too much was too much," Washu said in a distant voice as the memories of her daughter's childhood filled her head.  Silence.

"He was so worried when you got sick.  He hardly knew what to do with himself, nor did I.  I never left your side, not even for a moment…" Washu said, letting her voice trail off as she remembered how she had woken up the next morning.  Not something she enjoyed remembering and something she would love to forget.

"You didn't want me," Ryoko mumbled aimlessly.  Washu looked over at her with a deep breath and an understanding tilt of her head.  This is what she had feared most, yet she knew it couldn't be avoided.

"Ryoko, please," she said as she looked away again, unable to look at her daughter's angered and pained face.  

"You didn't want me.  You said it yourself," Ryoko mumbled again, a slight bit in her voice.

"Ryoko, I explained it to you.  I was mad and I was wrong in directing that anger towards you.  It wasn't your fault and I realized that," Washu explained.  

"How long did you say you ignored me and my cries?  Three, maybe four weeks?  No mother ignores their newborn child like that, Washu," Ryoko hissed, tears of hate and resentment filling her golden stare and dancing on her eyelashes.  

"I know, Ryoko.  I was wrong, but please understand how I felt.  Really think about it.  Say you were taken advantage of and you had a child.  How would you feel?  What would you do?" Washu asked as she raised her head with a wrinkle of curiosity in her brow.  Ryoko turned her head away and looked at the tapestry again and let out a sigh.  

"Still.  That was no reason to abandon me like that," she whispered, more to herself than to Washu.  Washu walked over and stood in front of her, looking at the floor.  

"I know.  I know I did you wrong, Ryoko.  But like I told you, I realized my mistake and took you in.  I loved you Ryoko, and I still do.  I was stupid to think it would just go away.  I hated myself for what I did.  Please believe me, Ryoko," Washu explained softly.  Ryoko looked back at her with an unreadable expression that caused Washu's heart to flutter with anticipation, wondering what her daughter was going to say next.

***

Tenchi didn't know what to say.  He felt so awkward sitting on the bed while Ryoko and Washu had a stare down.  He had no part whatsoever in this and felt his presence was unnecessary so he held his tongue as he waited for something to happen.  The silence hung in the room like a poison that seemed to suffocate all of them except Ryoko.  She stood with her face blank and unreadable as she stared at her mother while Tenchi quietly fidgeted in his seat.  Washu was lightly shuffling her feet nervously and her face kept twisting in a silence plea for Ryoko to say something.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Ryoko finally asked, causing Washu to let out a short breath of relief, seeing the silence had been broken, but quickly wrinkled her brow in confusion upon hearing Ryoko's question.  

"What?" she asked.

"You must think I'm stupid, don't you?  You tell me all this and expect me to act as though nothing happened?" Ryoko asked, her voice growing in volume.  

"Ryoko…" Washu said slowly, knowing the explosion was on it's way.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Ryoko asked in a hot voice.

"What are you talking about, Ryoko?" Washu asked, her own voice raising in volume.  Tenchi took a deep breath and looked towards the door, wishing he had been left out of this.  

"You con me into believing you were a loving mother and now you tell me this and expect me to just…_accept _it?  You're out of your mind!" Ryoko shouted.  

"Ryoko…" Washu said again, knowing there was more.

"You abandoned me!  You never wanted me!  Then you come back into my life and tell me that I was a cherished and loved child.  How can I believe that after all that's been told to me?  How am I to know this isn't just another lie?  The academy was a lie.  Being created in a lab with the Mass as my father was a lie.  Now I can understand why people don't tend to trust you.  You lie and manipulate people to get what you want.  Maybe Kagato was right.  I'm just a demon that was never wanted," Ryoko said, her voice trailing off by the end of her words.  Washu had been staring at the floor the whole time Ryoko was yelling but lifted her head as her raves came to an end.  She stared at Ryoko with a motherly, yet stern look before curiously tilting her head.

"Does this mean nothing to you?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, it means nothing to me.  _You_ mean nothing to me," Ryoko shouted and that was all she needed.  The tears she had been struggling to hold back had won the battle and now spilled onto her cheeks and pooled at the corner of her lips.  Washu continued to stare at her, not knowing how she found the ability to keep a straight face.  She then took a deep breath and looked over at the tapestry that hung on the wall next to Ryoko.

"I lied to you once.  Why would I do it again?" she asked as she slowly walked over and around Ryoko in a slow circle before coming to a stop in front of her. 

"…"

"Ryoko, I lied, yes, and I'm sorry for that.  But what would you have done if I told you when we were brought here?" Washu asked.

"…"

"I told you that lie to give myself time to become reacquainted with you.  You were so young when you were taken that I wasn't sure if you had remembered me," Washu said as she tilted her head to see her daughter's face.

"You know, I wish I had never met you, Washu.  Everything that's been told to me…everything Kagato said…everything Ayeka said…it's all true," Ryoko said as she lowered her head.  Washu let out a sigh and rested a hand on Ryoko's shoulder, not knowing how she was going to react to it.  She smiled to herself as Ryoko remained as she was and tested her luck in resting her other hand on her other shoulder and persuading her to look her in the eye.

"If you believe that, than why can't you believe that I love you?" she whispered.  Ryoko stared at her for a long time and blinked at her before taking a deep, trembling breath.

"Because I've known and experienced hate more than I have love," she said in a small voice.  

"But not because of who you are, but what Kagato had made you out to be.  To me, you're still my little girl whom I love more than life itself, Ryoko.  Why won't you believe me?" Washu said, trying to open her daughter's eyes to the truth that lay in front of her.  

"Because you lie," Ryoko spat as she pulled away, causing Washu to let out a sigh of defeat.  Tenchi, on the other hand, wasn't about to let this happen.  He stood up and calmly walked over to Ryoko and took her by the shoulders, causing her to look at him in surprise.  She had totally forgot he was even there.

"Ryoko, look behind you," he said sternly.  She wrinkled her brow slightly before giving in and glancing behind her. 

"And what am I looking for?" she asked unenthusiastically.  

"This tapestry.  What do you see?" he asked, now knowing why he was there.  He glanced over at Washu and saw her staring at him with a blank face, yet he knew that she thanked him for lending a hand.  

"Is this a trick question?" Ryoko asked sarcastically.

"No.  Tell me what you see," Tenchi said firmly.  Ryoko let out an impatient sigh and looked at the tapestry for a moment before tilting her head.

"I see a king and queen…a beast attacking a soldier…and…what appears to be Washu in the background," Ryoko said.  

"And what is Washu holding?" Tenchi asked, wanting to hear it from Ryoko's mouth.  Ryoko let out a huff and stomped her foot before turning to face him with an aggravated look on her face.

"Tenchi, what are you getting at?  It's a carpet.  Who cares?" she spat.  

"Ryoko, you're not thinking.  She's holding a child in her arms, is she not?" Tenchi asked, raising his voice.  Ryoko glared at him for a moment before looking back at the carpet and letting out a sigh.

"Yes, she is," she said in a soft voice.

"Exactly.  She's holding you, Ryoko.  I believe every word of Washu's story and I believe you're being too harsh on her," Tenchi said.

"And what would you know about how I feel and what I think, Tenchi?  You're mother died when you were young, so you have no idea what this is like for me!" Ryoko shouted as she turned to face him again.  He stared at her with a blank face and lowered his head as the memories of his mother were brought back by such harsh means.  Ryoko then realized her mistake and let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  Much like Washu does when she's irritated.  

"Tenchi, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean it," she said in a soft voice.

"It's okay Ryoko, but think about what you said," Tenchi said as he looked up at her again.

"Why?" she asked with an idle shake of her head.  

"I never had a mother to grow up with.  You may be grown, but you still have your mother.  She's here, in the flesh, and telling you that you're loved, and you push her away like this?  They may not have all the answers and they may make a lot of mistakes, but she's still your mother and she still loves you, regardless of who you are and what you do.  You have something that I never had.  I never really knew my mother, so don't take this for granted.  You never know when they'll be gone, and trust me.  It'll happen right when you need them most," Tenchi said in a soft voice.  Ryoko stared at him for a long time before glancing back at the tapestry again with a sigh.  She then noticed Washu out of the corner of her eye and looked over at her with a blank look.  Her head was slightly lowered and her eyes were cast to the floor while her hands were idly playing with the belt around her waist.  Ryoko looked back at Tenchi and could see the truth in his eyes before hanging her head and covering her face with her hands.

"Why do you always have to be right, Tenchi?" she whined, unable to hold back the tears any longer.  Tenchi felt an urge to wrap his arms around her and comfort her tears, but looked up at Washu instead.  She was staring at Ryoko with a longing in her eyes and with a quick raise of his hand, grabbed her attention.  He stepped back and smiled, motioning for her to take on the task of comforting the sobbing pirate.  She wasted no time in walking up behind Ryoko and resting a hand on her shoulder.  She was surprised when Ryoko voluntarily turned and accepted her embrace and stroked her hair as she sobbed on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Ryoko, but I couldn't avoid it.  I knew this was going to happen and I feared it. I just hope that we can at least work this out so that it won't be so emotional," Washu said after Ryoko's cries died down.

"I don't know what to think anymore.  I've heard so man things…" Ryoko said, but trailed off into silence.

"Than it's up to you to decide what you believe is true, and what isn't.  I can't force you to believe me, but I do ask that you listen," Washu said.  Ryoko pulled back and wiped her eyes before letting them roam the room before smiling to herself.

"You actually lived like this?" she asked, trying to change the mood.  

"I did, and the scary thing is that I enjoyed it," Washu chuckled, taking the hint and lightening the mood a bit.  Ryoko then looked back at her and wrinkled her brow as she tilted her head curiously.

"If I wasn't at the academy when Kagato kidnapped me, than what happened?" she asked.  Washu took a deep breath and smiled as she looked down at her hands.

"Well, after that operation, you had returned to your usual four-year-old self.  Again, it was Putiko who had brought me to my senses, but not until it was too late…"    

**************************************************************************************

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger.  Honestly.  I hate cliffhangers myself, but I need time to think this out a bit so that it will make sense.  R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A Shoulder to Cry On 

"Mommy, where's Putiko?" Ryoko asked as she ran into the lab with her doll held against her chest.  Washu looked up from her laptop and let out a sigh before confronting her daughter at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ryoko, how many times have I told you not to come down here by yourself?" Washu asked as she knelt in front of the little girl.  

"But I'm not by myself.  You're here," she said as she gave Washu the puppy-dog eyes.  Washu chuckled and shook her head, unable to resist the little girl's charm.

"I don't know where Putiko is," she said, answering the question presented to her when Ryoko entered the room.

"Oh," she said as she looked at the floor in disappointment.  

"Did you as Mikollious?  Maybe he knows where he is," Washu suggested.

"I already asked.  He doesn't know either," Ryoko said as she lifted her head to glance around the room.  She then wrinkled her brow and pointed a finger at the tank that Washu still had yet to relocate.

"What are those?" she asked innocently.  Washu looked over her shoulder and let out a small groan as she saw what her daughter was taking an interest in.  She hoisted the little girl off the floor and made her way to the tank that held her three gems.

"These are very special to your mommy," Washu said as she saw how entranced the little girl was with their swirling rivers of reds and pinks.  

"Oh.  More special than me?" she asked.

"Nothing is more special than you, little Ryoko" Washu chuckled. 

"How old are they?" she asked in a flat voice, fully engrossed in the sight.

"Very old," Washu said.

"Older than Mikollious?" she asked.  Washu let out a chuckle and kissed Ryoko on the forehead at the comparison in age.

"Not _that_ old," Washu chuckled, thinking that would make for interesting dinner conversation later on that night.

"Why are they floating?  Is there water in there?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes," Washu said, knowing that if she could barely comprehend these gems, than Ryoko would be clueless.

"You must really like them, huh?" she asked in a small voice. 

"Why do you ask that?" Washu asked as she tilted her head.

"Because you spend a lot of time down here," Ryoko said as she lowered her head.  Washu then wrinkled her face and let out a sigh before resting her head on top of Ryoko's as she thought of an answer.

"I'm sorry, honey.  I don't mean to spend so much time down here, but I have a lot of work to do.  Do you understand?" Washu asked as she craned her head to see Ryoko's face.

"Yeah," she said in a voice that totally betrayed her answer.  Washu then let out a huff and gingerly sat down on her floating cushion before speeding up the stairs, causing Ryoko to shriek with laughter at the sudden speed-trip.  By the time they reached the top of the stairs, both were laughing from the twists and turns that were taken at a high speed on the hovering cushion.

"That was fun!  Let's do it again!" Ryoko cheered as she giggled at her mother.

"I have a better idea," Washu said as they made their way to the kitchen to prepare a picnic before heading off into the fields behind the castle.

***

Putiko slowly wondered the streets, shying away from those who gave him dirty looks.  Washu would occasionally ask him to go into town to gather supplies for her experiments, and most have grown accustom to him showing up and respected the fact that he wanted no trouble.  He always kept his head down and respected everyone as if they were royalty and it had gained him a few friends.

"Putiko!" he heard someone call.  He looked up to see a plump man standing by a fruit stand, waving his hand and smiling at the beast.  Putiko smiled and gingerly trotted over to him before sitting on his haunches and tilting his head as he examined the man's appearance.  He has run into this man before and had come to know him as only as The Fruit Man.  His belly was large and gave him the Santa Claus look while his face was overgrown with a thick black beard and mustache.  His hair was a bushy mess on the top of his head and his clothes fit loosely, despite his large size.  Whenever he spoke, it was a deep voice that would scare even the strongest Clav into obedience if he was to shout.  None of the 'commoners', as Mikollious puts it, knew the Clav's language, so Putiko had resorted to facial expressions and gestures to ask questions and such.  He dared not speak for those who didn't understand his race, would take his growls as a menace and that would be a mess Putiko didn't want to get into.  He then indicated the man's clothing with a curious look.

"Nay, it's not me clothes, good friend," the man said as he posed for the beast.  Putiko comically held his chin in thought as he narrowed his eyes before smiling and nodding his head and rubbing his belly.

"Aye, you're a smart one!  Me scale is grateful for that blasted diet me wife pegged me with!" the man said as he slapped Putiko on the shoulder with a hearty chuckle that caused his still large belly to tremble.

"What are ye in search on this fine mornin?" he asked, trying to spark a conversation with the beast.  Putiko merely shrugged his shoulders and watched the people as they passed.

"You mean to tell me that ye out on your own today?" the man asked with a slightly surprised look on his face.  Putiko merely nodded his head.

"And what about the little one?  She's still not allowed to join you?" the man asked as he pulled a roughly rolled cigarette from his breast pocket.  Nope.

"Ye haven't convinced Miss Washu to let her out, have ye?" he asked.  Nope.

"It's for the best, I suppose.  I be hearin a few things floatin around these streets that would give Washu good reason to keep the little on indoors," the man said as he leaned down so that he could lower his voice and still be heard.  Putiko looked at him with a curious look and tilted his head, wanting nothing more than to ask this man every question going through his head.

"Aye, they say her father's searchin for her," he whispered, causing Putiko to give him a shocked look.

"They say he comes in the form of a human and has the uncanny golden eyes of a Clav whilst his hair is as silver as the pendent the King boasts on his breast," the man said.  Putiko then felt the sudden urge to go tell this news to Washu, but then thought it to be hogwash, seeing Kotuku was executed over four years ago.  He then smiled and shook his head while waving away the comment as if it were nothing important.

"Nay, don't be so quick to brush it off, me friend.  I've seen this man with me own eyes and it brought me the worst cold chills that tickled me all the way to me spine and back up again," the man said as he idly grabbed a piece of fruit from his cart.  He then handed on to Putiko who smiled and shook his head again before holding the fruit up with an accusing glance.

"Aye, you're right.  Too much food and not enough work.  If some of these peasants would buy me fresh fruit, their bellies be endin up as full and generous as me own!" he said, his voice growing in volume until it was an all out shout over the market.  Putiko rolled his eyes and shook his head before rising to his feet and bowing slightly to the man for the fruit.

"Think nothin of it, Putiko.  And tell ye mistress that her little girl is as precious and beautiful as a pearl in the midst of a summer's sandstorm.  And I also have to ask of ye, to keep this 'father' thing off your tongue.  Don't want to scare the poor lass," the man chuckled as he waved Putiko away.

***

The streets were crowded and people were shoving left and right, but that didn't faze him.  Not at all.  He had his sights set and nothing was going to stand in his way.  He then pushed and shoved his way through the mob and stopped at the foot of a man munching on an apple while sitting next to a healthy pile of fruit.

"Who was that, might I ask?" he asked as he looked down at the man.  

"That be the servant of none other than Washu herself," the man said in a jolly voice as he lifted his head.  His face then fell and he swallowed hard, not wanting to choke on his apple.  This was the man he had warned Putiko about.

"I see.  Is there a way I might have a counsel with this…Washu?" he asked impassively.  

"Uh…I…I don't know, good sir," the man replied, unable to hold back the tremble in his voice.  The gold-eyed man looked down at him and stared at his plump features for a long time before chuckling low in his throat.

"I am not to be feared, merchant.  The little girl you speak of…who is her father?" he asked.

"I not be permitted to speak of such things, sir," the man said, not wanting to hold any conversation with this man.

"I see.  Can you at least tell me her name?"

"Her name be Ryoko."

"Ryoko…a name befitting of a demon, I suppose."

"I must warn ye, good sir.  Lest you value your head on your shoulders, I would not speak of Washu's daughter by those means and with such leisure."

"I am not worried about that, merchant.  I have one more question and I would like you to answer to the best of your knowledge if you wish to live long and healthy."

"And long and healthy I shall live.  What is your question?" the fat man asked with a gulp.  He was scared and this man knew it very well.  He seemed to thrive off it. 

"How old is this Ryoko and what does she know of her abilities?"

"She be a bit over four years, sir.  Just a little tot.  As for her abilities, I am uncertain.  I've heard nothin of them," the fat man said.  The gold-eyed stranger remained silent for a long time before letting out a sigh and reaching into a small pouch attached to his belt.

"Don't eat your whole stock.  You'll make nothing that way," he said before tossing him a gold coin and plucking an apple from the cart.

"Thank ye, good sir," the fat man said, before remaining silent for the rest of the day.  Something about that man didn't settle well, and he prayed he hadn't endangered Ryoko or Washu in any way.

***    

"Putiko!  Where have you been?  Ryoko was searching for you earlier," Mikollious said as the beast entered the throne room.

Where is she now? Putiko asked as he sat in front of the king.

"She and Washu had left hours ago with a healthy basket of food.  On a picnic I would guess," Mikollious said with a smile.  Washu had been spending a lot of time in her lab and he could see how it affected Ryoko, so this was good that they had a day out together.  Putiko nodded and immediately headed for the fields, knowing he would find something of their whereabouts.  He stepped out onto the grassy fields and smiled as the breeze ran through his fur and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh scent of wildflowers and clean air.  He then chuckled as he spotted Washu's hair a little ways away and let out a grunt before bolting off through the fields and stretching his legs.  He then swiftly came up behind Ryoko before either of them noticed him and swept her up off the ground.  She clung to his back with a screech and giggled uncontrollably as Putiko made a large circle and returned her to Washu who was just shaking her head.

"I would like it if you didn't give my daughter a heart attack, Putiko," she chuckled as Ryoko fell into her lap, recovering from the sudden shock and giggles.

I couldn't help myself he said.  Washu then proceeded to clean up with the help of her servant before Ryoko tugged on her sleeve.

"Mommy, do we have to go back so soon?" she whined.

"We can't stay out here all day.  The sun's hot today, and there's no shade here," Washu said as she picked the basket off the ground.

"But it's dark in the castle.  I like it out in the sun," Ryoko said as she twirled around with her arms out.  Washu chuckled again and knelt in front of her while smoothing out her daughter's dress.

"Than what would you like to do?" she asked with a tilt her of her.  Ryoko thought for a moment before smiling widely and jumping up and down.

"I want to go see the fruit man that Putiko has told me about!  The one in the market!" she cheered.  Washu gently chewed the inside of her lip in thought at this proposal.  That would mean going into town and Washu was still a little weary of such a trip.  There was a lot of things she would rather her daughter not see that went on within the city streets, but then again, she couldn't keep her caged up in the castle.  That was un fair to Ryoko.

"I don't know, Ryoko," she said slowly. 

"Please?  Putiko will be with us.  He wouldn't let anything happen.  Would you, Putiko?" she asked as she looked over at the beast with a pleading look.  He smiled and shook his head but stared over at Washu, knowing this wasn't his decision.  Washu smiled and let out a long sigh before giving in and nodding her head.

"Very well.  But you don't wander off, understood?" Washu asked sternly.  Ryoko let out a cheer and viciously nodded her head before skipping all the way to the castle.

***

The streets had calmed their traffic and Putiko found it easier to move around, considering his bulky size.  This was Ryoko's first trip into the city and everything had her in awe and the littlest things would draw her attention.  She had pointed out a few things and Washu let out a groan as she saw that it always happened to be jewelry.  Expensive items that Ryoko would loose in a matter of hours if not minutes.  Ryoko tugged on her arm and dragged her over to one stand where a woman sat, wrapped in elegant robes and Washu knew that this was quite the pricey stand.

"Must you always choose expensive items, Ryoko?" Washu asked before noticing how the woman was looking at her.  Washu ignored the surprised, slightly awed look of the woman's features and lazily glanced at the jewelry around her.  It was all too flashy and gaudy for her tastes, but like always, there was something that caught Ryoko's attention.

"Mommy, I like this one!" she cheered as she pointed to a small bracelet that would sit her wrist in about a year or so.  She was a good child and always followed the rules laid down for her, and touching things while in the market was a big no-no that Washu had brought to her attention before even leaving the castle gates.

"That is very pretty, Ryoko," Washu said as she gently picked up the bracelet to examine it on a closer scale.  

"Mommy, you said no touching while in the market," Ryoko reminded her with a childish wave of her finger.  Washu chuckled and ruffled the hair on her head before returning to the bracelet.

"Some of us know how to handle the responsibilities that go along with touching, little Ryoko," Washu said as she returned her attention to the bracelet.  It's twist of gold was obviously fake, but still shimmered enough to light up in the sunlight, yet it wasn't the gold that had caught her eye, but the three red rubies that were imbedded in the false gold.  If Washu didn't know any better, she'd say it was her gems that she now held in her hand.  She then tilted her head and stared at the bracelet for a long time before looking down at Ryoko with a small smile.

"You like this?" she asked.

"I do, but I think I would loose it," Ryoko said in a small voice.  Washu raised her eyebrows at the little girl and smiled at her ability to realize the obvious.  Washu glanced over at the woman basking in the shade of the stand and saw an attentive look on her face.  She wasn't stupid and knew who Washu and Ryoko were, as well as who Putiko was, who was standing obediently by their side.  Washu then knelt down with the bracelet in her hand and held it between them so they could both see it.

"I'm proud of you for admitting something like that, but you know what I think?" Washu asked curiously.

"What?"

"I think that this would be good for you.  You like it, so if you like it as much as you say you do, you won't loose it and you'll take care of it," Washu said.

"You really think so?" Ryoko asked, truly unsure about this.

"I do.  An I think that if you still have it after…oh let's say a year, you know what mommy will do for you?" Washu asked with a smile.

"What?" Ryoko asked, growing more excited with every word.

"Mommy will let you have a pet of your own," Washu whispered in the little girl's ear.  Ryoko smiled from ear to ear and jumped up with a laugh and a clap of her hands.

"Really?!" she asked.

"Yep.  But you have to take care of this first," Washu said.  Ryoko nodded her head and ran over to Putiko and tackled him out of excitement.

"Mommy said I can have a pet if I take care of my bracelet and don't loose it!" she whispered urgently in his ear.  Washu couldn't help but laugh at her and turned to the woman who was smiling as well and made her purchase before heading for The Fruit Man's stand. 

***

Mikollious looked up from his throne to see Tashacca, his wife's Clav, running towards him and tilted his head as she stopped before him.

"Tashacca.  How nice to see you," he said in a cheery voice.  He always enjoyed her presence.  She was quiet and mannerly, like Putiko, while her fur was short and as white as snow with thin, pale purple tiger strips.  Her hair was extremely long and the same color as her stripes and that is why she belonged to the Queen.  Usually, they chose their Clav once they reach at least two years in age, but Paradise had fallen in love with her colors the moment she saw her and demanded she have her and raise her herself.  She requested that the link between them not be established, seeing Tashacca considered the Queen her mother, but Mikollious had refused her request for his wife's protection.  The only downfall about her is that her tail was a scant two feet long.  One foot under normal standards. 

The pleasure is mine, my King she said with a small smile.

"Where is my wife?  Why are you not with her?" he asked curiously.

I have a message.  There is someone who would like a counsel with you, my King she said.

"You know very well I do not take counsels without Paradise present.  Find her and bring her to me before letting this…" Mikollious asked, but trailed off and waved his hand for Tashacca to tell gender.

Man, sire she said.

"Bring her to me before letting this man have my counsel," Mikollious said before waving her off.  He sat for a moment and thought about who would want a counsel at this time and why.  His law had already been passed and he has heard of no trouble within the city walls, so this confused him, yet he wasn't going to refuse a counsel when one is requested.  Paradise walked into the room with Tashacca after another few moments of waiting and took her seat before telling Tashacca to retrieve the man.

"Any idea as to what this is about?" she asked once the Clav was gone.

"None at all," Mikollious said. They sat in silence, pondering this idea before a tall man walked into the room with a black cloak on and a hood over his head, covering his eyes.  Mikollious wrinkled his brow but waited until the man paid his respects, which where extremely lazy in style.

"You are not of this region, stranger.  I can tell by the cloak you boast," Mikollious said.

"I am not, your majesty," the man said in a low, almost sinister voice that sent chills up Mikollious's spine, causing him to shift in his seat.

"What is your name?"

"I have no name in which I go by, majesty," the stranger said as he lightly bowed his head.

"Than state why you are here.  What do wish to gain from this meeting, stranger?" Mikollious asked. 

"I had hoped I would see Washu with you, but I see her nowhere," he said.  Mikollious took a sharp breath and wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"And what led you to believe my servant would be present during my counsels?" he asked.

"I did not know she was a servant, majesty.  I was led to believe she was a member of the Royal court," the stranger said with another slight bow of the head.

"Well, she is not, and she is of no concern of you.  Are you done?" Mikollious asked.

"I wish I were, majesty, and I would apologize for my actions, but I do not seek forgiveness from you," the man snapped harshly but before the king could answer, the room was filling fast with his army, and settled in his seat.

"You have a quick tongue, stranger.  One that usually causes one to loose their heads in this kingdom," Mikollious bellowed as he stood.  He then realized, by the fierce nature of his army that he didn't have the upper hand in this matter and quickly took his seat again.

"I believe you will find that you're in no position to argue, majesty…"

*** 

Washu let out a tired sigh as they finally found this Fruit Man Putiko had spoken to Ryoko about.  Her feet and legs were tired from so much walking and the heat from the sun was starting to make her dizzy.  She thanked the gods that the man was found in the shade next to a cart piled with fresh fruit.  The man was fat but it seemed only to be in the belly.  As if he dipped into the ale a little too often, but his face wasn't hard and callused like that of a drinker, but soft and gentle, like that of a father who would gladly let his grandkids sit on his knee while telling stories of the past.  Putiko smiled up at Washu and Ryoko, seeing Washu also had the burden of carrying the little girl, before running over and greeting the man in his usual manner.

"Why, Putiko!  This be the second time I've spoken with you today, my friend!" the man said with a  chuckle.  Washu smiled and shook her head in amusement as she heard the deep, hearty voice this man had.  Truly a man who gave no cause to hold a menacing title.  His eyes then fell on her and his smile gave way to surprise, much like the woman at the jewelry stand.  He then smiled and bowed his head to her while removing the small cap from his head.

"Me Lady Washu.  What brings ye out on a day like this?" he asked, indicating the hot sun.

"Putiko had told me of a 'Fruit Man' that he visits while in the market, so I thought I would meet this man.  I take it that would be you," she said with a smile as she placed Ryoko on the ground.  

"Aye, it be me, ye servant speaks of, me lady," the man said with a swift, slight bow of his head.  He then looked down at Ryoko and smiled widely as the little girl stared up at him.  Her face was as blank as a sheet of paper and her eyes were only half open, as if she were tired.

"And this must be the famous Ryoko I've heard so much about," he said as he hunkered down to her height.  Washu smiled at her and saw that it wasn't exactly that she was tired, but she was too curious for her own good.  Curious to the point of silence.  

"Ye such a pretty little thing.  Prettier than the stories say," the man said with a hearty chuckle as he stood up.

"What do you say, Ryoko?" Washu asked when the little girl remained silent.  Ryoko then shook her head as she realized her own silence and shocked all three by walking over to the man and tilting her head at him curiously, acting as bold as a Clav on the battle field.

"Thank you.  What's your name?" she asked in a childish voice.  It was such a sudden change in attitude that The Fruit Man didn't know what to say at first and slightly stumbled over his words before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Me name be short, and easy for such a young tongue to say.  It be Pat," he said with a slight bow and a large smile.  Ryoko giggled at him and followed him to his seat and wasted no time in crawling into his lap, causing him to glance up at Washu to see if this was something she would allow or not.

"Ryoko…" she said in a slow, low voice, causing the little girl to hang her head slightly before getting off and standing with her hands behind her back.  She knew that tone, but always seemed to find a way around it.

"Pat, can I sit in your lap?" she asked in an innocent voice.  Washu chuckled and shook her head as she rested a hand on her forehead.

"Not exactly what I was indicating, little Ryoko, but if it's okay with him, it's fine by me," Washu said with a smile.  Any friend of Putiko's was a friend of hers.

"Than of course ye can!  If ye mum is hunky dory with it, than I would be more than happy to let ye use me as a chair," he said as he opened his arms to help lift her up this time.  

"Pat, why do you sell fruit?" she asked once she was settled.  

"Because no else has it to sell, lass," Pat said with a chuckle, causing his belly to tremble again.  Ryoko giggled and smiled up at him before tilting her head.

"Do you supply the castle with their fruit too?"

"I do not, lass.  Me supplies aren't large enough to fill all your tums at the castle," he chuckled as he tickled her stomach.

"You talk funny," Ryoko giggled.

"Ryoko, don't say things like that.  It's rude," Washu said as she wrinkled her brow at the little girl.

"Sorry mommy," she said.

"Don't apologize to me.  I think the merchant deserves that apology," Washu said, trying to hide a smile.  She could never get mad at her.  Not once, has she ever felt anger towards the little girl in any way.  Not even a spark of irritation.  

"It's all well, me Lady.  She is young, still, and we all now how little ones speak their minds," Pat said with a smile. 

"I don't believe any child speaks their mind as much as this one does," Washu said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. 

"It only brings on the learning experience, me lady," Pat said.

"You call me Lady.  Why?  I am only a servant and no different than Putiko himself, in a way," Washu said as she tilted her head.

"Than why do ye insist on calling me merchant and not by my given name, Lady?" Pat asked with a respectful bow and a smile.

"I apologize, but I've lived in the company of royalty for so long that it's become a habit of mine," Washu said with a sheepish grin.

"It's all well, me lady.  Besides, the King made it a law.  I'm shocked to hear that you know nothing of it," Pat said.

"A knew of it, yes, but I didn't know what it was about.  Tell me.  What is this new law?" Washu asked curiously.

"Any person that boasts the kingdoms crest on their breast is to be treated as royalty, me Lady," Pat said before indicating the small, elegant crest of Clavs and swords on the bosom of Washu's dress as well as Ryoko's dress. 

"How interesting," Washu said as she lightly ran her fingers over the stitching.  Only then did she realize that not many in the castle boasted this design, save for her, Ryoko, and the King and Queen.  She couldn't escape it, no matter how hard she tried.  She was part of the Royal family and it was now a law that she be treated like one.  

"Is something wrong, Lady?" Pat asked after seeing her detached attitude.  She snapped her head over and smiled sweetly at him while shaking her head.

"No, nothing is wrong.  I might as well ask about resent happenings while I'm out," she said as she watched Ryoko fumble with a loose thread on her dress.  

"Not much to tell, me Lady.  The streets are quiet and peaceful, like they should be under such good rule," Pat said as he watched Washu gently tear the thread from Ryoko's dress so that she wouldn't play with it and make it worse.  She would have the nurse stitch it up when they returned.  

"I see.  I find it hard to believe, even under Mikollious's rule, that the streets are as quiet as you say, merchant," she said with a smirk, seeing she had him in a corner.  She was still unable to call him by name, and she found it odd, but let it be for now.  It didn't bother him.  She then tilted her head as she saw the nervous look on his face and wrinkled her brow curiously.

"Believe me, Lady, for they are quiet and peaceful," he said, trying to hide his uneasy expression with an awkward smile.

"It's wrong to lie to a member of the Royal family, merchant.  Tell me the truth," Washu said, surprised at the stern tone in her voice.  Pat cleared his throat and indicated for her to pick Ryoko up and stood when the child was off his lap.

"I've heard rumors, me Lady, about a man who where's a black cloak and hides his face from the sun," Pat said as he idly sorted the fruit on his cart.  Washu wrinkled her brow and looked down at Ryoko who was now resting her head on her shoulder with droopy eyes.  

"There are many men in this city.  Why would one wearing a cloak be of any threat?" Washu asked.

"There is something that doesn't settle right in me gut about him.  His eyes are as gold as the sun and his hair is a silver as any metal I've laid eyes upon," Pat said.  

"I see.  And does this man have a name?" she asked.

"Everyone has a name to go by, Lady, yet his has not been heard be these old ears, but I have seen him.  I've spoken with him, and I do not wish to frighten you, me Lady, but I will not lie to you," Pat said before sitting down again.  

"I'm waiting," she said.

"He was asking about Ryoko, me Lady," he said with an almost worried look on his face.  Washu felt her gut tighten at the idea but remained silent so that Pat could finish.  "He asked how old she was, and how her abilities were faring.  I told him nothing, for I knew nothing."  Washu thought about this and found it to be most confusing.  She glanced over at Ryoko and noticed she had dozed off and was unaware of what they were speaking of.

"Forgive me, Lady.  I meant not to frighten you," Pat said as he lowered his head.

"You've done nothing wrong, merchant.  When did you last see this man?" she asked, suddenly worried about this situation.  Many knew of Ryoko, but none knew of her Clav abilities, which Washu had suppressed.  Only those who live at the castle knew of them and even they spoke nothing of them.

"At mid-day, me Lady.  After me first encounter with Putiko today," Pat said.  Washu bit her lip in thought and nodded her head slowly as she continued to think of this.  

"He be headed in the direction of the castle, if it's of any use to you," Pat said.  

"Thank you, merchant.  Here is a token of my appreciation," Washu said as she handed him a few gold coins.  He then smiled and bowed his head slightly before handing her two of the reddest apples he had on his cart.

"This is the best I have, Lady.  I hope no harm befalls you or Ryoko.  I would suffer so if I found otherwise," he said.  Washu took the fruit and beckoned for Putiko to come.

He was worried about you finding out.  He told me not to tell you Putiko said as they walked.  The street's crowd was thin and he was with his mistress, so he had no fear of speaking to her.

"Putiko, I made the decision to leave out this link between us.  Don't give me reason to install one," Washu warned as she heard the secret kept from her by her servant.

I'm sorry.  I was worried that it would frighten you he said.

"Well, life isn't exactly a bowl of cherries, Putiko.  You take the good with the bad," Washu said.

Would you like me to carry her? Putiko asked as he saw how long they had to walk and how tired Washu really was.

"No.  I have her, and I won't let her go, Putiko.  You can bet your life on that," Washu said as she stared ahead of her with thought on finding this man before he found them.      

**************************************************************************************

The past two chapters have been really long, but I hope they won't be so lengthy in the future.  Sorry bout that.  


	7. Chapter 7

A Shoulder to Cry On 

"Stop, stop," Ryoko said as she held up her hands.  

"What is it?" Washu asked as she paused in mid-story.

"Can we take a break?  Pick up tomorrow or something?" Ryoko asked as she wrinkled her face slightly.

"Too much at once, huh?" Washu asked with a small smile.

"_Way_ too much at once," Ryoko said as she looked at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"If that's what you want," Washu said.

"Just one thing first.  You said I was loved and I'm sorry I had acted the way I did before, but it's kind of a hard concept for me to accept.  Were you really as loving as you make it sound?" Ryoko asked in a skeptical tone.  Washu smiled slightly, hiding the hurt she felt from that statement before nodded her head.

"I was.  Many believed that I was over protective of you, and I believe I was at times, but that's because I worried about you.  Ryoko, you have not the slightest idea of how guilty I felt for what I had done, and protecting you was the only way I could make up for it," Washu said.  

"Than how did Kagato get hold of me if you were so protective?" Ryoko asked.  Washu stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly and chuckling to herself.

"You said you wanted to take a break and I have to agree with you, Ryoko.  We can discuss this tomorrow, okay?" Washu said as she gave Ryoko a tired look.  Ryoko let out a sigh and nodded her head reluctantly, seeing she had changed her mind.  This was a lot to take in at once, but she was so curious.  This, at least, gave her time to think about what's been told to her.    

***

Ayeka sat in the living room with Sasami and let out a sigh as Sasami refused to look up at her.  No one had showed for dinner and they had dined alone, much to the little girl's dismay. 

"Sasami, I'm sure they have good reason," Ayeka said, trying to cheer her sister up in some way.  Sasami shrugged her shoulders and remained silent.  Ayeka was about to further back the others up but stopped when Tenchi entered the room with Ryoko and Washu in tow.

"Is dinner ready?" he asked.

"It was ready over two hours ago," Ayeka said in a distasteful voice.  

"But the leftovers are in the fridge," Sasami said, finally saying something after an evening of depressed silence.  

"Thanks, Sasami.  Sorry we didn't show up sooner.  There were a few things we had to help Washu with and they couldn't wait.  We're really sorry," Tenchi said as he scratched the back of his head with a nod of agreement from the two women behind him.  Sasami let out a sigh and smiled before jumping up and running into the kitchen to prepare the leftovers.  

"Ryoko, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ayeka said before the pirate entered the kitchen.  She looked over at Ayeka and raised an eyebrow at her and smirked sarcastically.

"The princess wants to talk?  That's a first," she chortled.  Ayeka ignored the comment and noticed Washu glaring at her out of the corner of her eye.  She turned away and headed out the front door, hoping Ryoko would have the decency to follow.  They sat on the front porch and remained silent for a long time, neither one knowing what to say. 

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Ryoko said after a while, growing bored with just sitting there.

"I just want to apologize," Ayeka said slowly.

"Apologize?" Ryoko asked critically.   

"Please, Ryoko.  I won't lie to you and tell you that I wish we were friends, because I know we're not and most likely won't be.  This is hard for me to say, but I want to apologize for everything I've said to you," Ayeka said, making it a point to avoid eye contact.  She had no choice, however, seeing Ryoko remained silent and when she looked over at her, she saw a blank look on Ryoko's face while her golden eyes were directed on things other than the princess.  

"You don't need to apologize, Ayeka," she said in a soft voice.

"Why?  Would you like me to call you a demon and a monster woman?" Ayeka asked in a slightly sarcastic voice.  It wasn't a rude, biting tone, but a truly curious one.

"We can't avoid the truth, Ayeka.  I am what I am, and your names are closer to the truth than anything," Ryoko said before disappearing from sight.  Ayeka wrinkled her brow and slowly rose to her feet, wondering what she had meant by that.  She hadn't expected anything that serious from Ryoko.

"It's best not to ask questions, princess.  I suggest you stay clear of Ryoko for a while," Washu said from the doorway.  Ayeka turned to see the small woman leaning against the frame with her arms crossed and a flat expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard very well what I said.  I know you meant well and I thank you for that, but it's best to just leave her alone," Washu snapped.  Ayeka wrinkled her brow at Washu and let out a sigh before walking over to her.  She would've gone into the house, but Washu was reluctant to move from the doorway and seemed to make it a point of not letting Ayeka pass.  Ayeka knew there was more to this and just had to say the right things in order to get her to move.

"Okay, let me think about this.  Ryoko's upset about something, and I'm guessing it's something you told her about her past, but I dare not ask about it because I know you won't answer me and I'll most likely be digging my hole deeper by persisting the matter," Ayeka said before looking over at Washu who was grinning at her.

"Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought you were," Washu said before turning and going into the kitchen for a late supper.  

***

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Washu had eaten their late supper and were content with just watching TV with Ayeka and Sasami once they finished.  Ryoko, however, had great difficulty in paying attention to the present show.  Her thoughts were still on that story and with a low, unheard sigh, she stood up and excused herself before disappearing from sight.  She found herself on the roof of the house and knew that if anyone wanted to find her, it wouldn't be as hard as they would think.  That's what she thought she wanted, though.  She _wanted_ Tenchi or Washu to come out and talk to her.  She _wanted_ someone to ask her what was wrong.  She _wanted_ a shoulder to cry on.  

***           

Washu had watched Ryoko leave the room with a curious demeanor but had let it go, seeing she most likely wanted time to think about what had been told to her.  She knew that all her hardships to gain her daughter's trust after being freed were now meaningless.  She would have to start all over again and she knew it.  She then stood up and stretched her arms widely with a yawn to top it off and smiled tiredly at the others before her face worked it's way into a scowl at the thought of starting over.

"Well, I'm hitting the hay," she mumbled as she left the room.  She walked into the lab and stood there for a moment before giving in and opening a portal that lead to the roof.  She stepped through after changing herself to 'adult mode' and saw Ryoko staring up at the sky, like usual.  Without a word, she sat next to the pirate and leaned back on her arms while staring at the sick sliver of moon that was peeking out over the lake.   Washu then looked over at her sullen daughter and smirked before reaching into her subspace pocket and pulling out some Saki.  Not a lot, but enough to spark conversation.  She handed Ryoko a small saucer and smiled as she took it from her without hesitation.   

"I still don't understand why it happened.  How I came about, that is,"  Ryoko said as she sipped her saki.  She usually downed it, but this wasn't a time to get drunk.  Just buzzed.

"Honestly Ryoko, neither did I, at the time.  I have to say I hate Kagato more than you do for what he had done, in a way."

"You would have to finish your story in order for me to understand what you're talking about, I guess," Ryoko mumbled dryly as she continued to lightly sip the saki in her hand.

"I thought you wanted to take a break?" Washu said with a slight chuckle to her voice as she glanced over at Ryoko.

"I do, so let's change the subject," Ryoko suggested as she handed her empty saucer over to the redhead to be filled again.  She then wrinkled her brow as she saw Washu not as a child, but an adult.

"Surprised?" Washu asked with a smile as she poured Ryoko another drink.  

"Kind of," Ryoko said after a short pause as she stared at the stars.

"Well, I figured you'd be more open with an adult than a child," Washu said.

"Don't be so sure," Ryoko said flatly.

"It was just an assumption, Ryoko," Washu said defensively.  They sat in silence for a long time before Ryoko let out a sigh and leaned back to mimic Washu's position.  

"What do you think will happen?" she asked.

"What?" Washu asked as she wrinkled her face in confusion.  Ryoko looked over at her and stared her in the eye with such a calm look that Washu felt her skin pucker with goose bumps and felt the skin on her cheeks crawling.

"What do you think will happen to our relationship?  Do you seriously think things are going to be the way they were before?" Ryoko asked in a voice that complimented her look.

"No, I don't.  I think that everything I've done to build this relationship is forgotten.  I believe that I'll have to start all over again.  Back at the beginning," Washu said as she sipped her saki.  There was no point in lying anymore.  At this point, Washu felt as though they were just two people sitting on the roof of a house.  Not mother and daughter, but acquaintances.  

"And the beginning is a very good place to start.  Thanks for telling the truth," Ryoko said in a less caring voice than Washu would've liked.  Washu slightly wrinkled her brow as Ryoko agreed with her.  Back at the beginning.  

"Why lie?  Look at what it's cost me," Washu said.

"Cost you…" Ryoko echoed.  "You make it sound as if you paid a high price in telling me." 

"I did.  I paid the price of loosing a daughter so that she would know the truth," Washu said.  Ryoko snorted at her and turned her head away with a smirk on her face.

"I see what you're doing, Washu.  I'm not going to give in to your guilt-trip," Ryoko said as she looked up at the stars again.  She had forgotten about her saki and was now content with just sitting on the roof with the scientist.  She had hoped that either her or Tenchi would come out and talk to her, but now that one of them was here, she changed her mind.  Actually, if it had been Tenchi, she would have no problem, but not this woman.  She didn't hate her, but she was upset that everything she'd been told was a lie.  Washu had lied to her, straight-faced and had let her live that lie, causing her pain that wasn't necessary.  

"I don't blame you for being upset, Ryoko, but…can you blame me for being upset as well?  It's not like my life was any easier than yours," Washu said.  Ryoko looked over at her and saw that she wasn't looking at her as she spoke, but twirling a strand of her hair as she tilted her head back casually.  Ryoko took in her appearance and tilted her head as she mentally made comparisons between her and this woman.  They looked a lot alike, and Ryoko couldn't deny the fact that she was her mother because any sane person could see the resemblance.  

Looks don't mean anything.  Just because we look alike doesn't mean I'm going to love her like a mother Ryoko thought to herself after making sure her end of the link was securely closed.  She watched as Washu continued to avoid eye contact and gently chewed the inside of her lip as the redhead still played with her hair.  Her eyes darted across the sky, looking at the stars and Ryoko knew exactly what she was doing.  She was trying not to cry.  She then felt obligated to change the mood, seeing she had brought on the subject that had caused this reaction.

"Any saki left?" Ryoko asked as she pointed over at the bottle resting near Washu's free hand.  Without looking at Ryoko or even lowering her head, she handed it to Ryoko and made it clear she had to pour her own.  Ryoko didn't exactly expect a reaction like that, but took the bottle, even though she didn't really want any. 

"I can't believe it," Washu said softly as she gazed at the stars above. 

"What is it?" Ryoko asked, glad that the scientist was doing the chore of hopefully changing the topic.  Washu pointed a long, slender finger at a group of stars and smiled to herself.

"See that cluster of stars right there?" she asked.  Ryoko glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

"There's a lot of stars up there, Washu.  I'm not a mind reader, you know" she said sarcastically.  Washu shot her a hard look before turning her eyes back to the sky.

"You know where I'm pointing, Ryoko," she said impatiently.

"I know, I know.  I see it.  What does it make?" Ryoko asked, looking back at the stars and dropping the attempts to cheer Washu up.  She had hit quite a soft spot this time and Ryoko knew it.    

"Well, if you look hard enough you can see that the eight large stars form what appears to be a human and those five smaller stars to the left form a Clav pup in his arms," Washu said as she placing her head on her hands while crossing her feet.  Ryoko squinted her eyes and let her imagination take over and smiled as she saw the picture Washu described before following her lead and lying back.

"Let me guess.  Seeing you're a goddess and you have the power to control time and space, you took it upon yourself to put them there, right?" Ryoko asked, trying one last time to get a smile and rid herself of this guilt that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't mock me, Ryoko," Washu snapped as she wrinkled her brow over her still wandering eyes.  Ryoko let out a sigh and sat up before turning and looking down at Washu with a straight face.

"Well excuse me for being upset that you lied to me about my past, leading me to believe that I was a lab creation before telling me that I really _am_ the demon everyone refers to me as," Ryoko said in a nasty voice.  Washu just remained silent and continued her attempts to hold back tears.  Ryoko then slammed her fist down on the roof and looked away with a growl as Washu refused to give in.  

"Washu, I don't hate you.  Honestly, I never did.  It's just that this is too much for me to take in and still be able to think of you in the same light," Ryoko said after a long pause.  She rested her head on her arms as she drew her knees up and let out a sigh before closing her eyes.  

"Do you want to hear the story?" Washu asked after clearing her throat.  Ryoko let out a snort and shook her head at this woman's ability to completely ignore what Ryoko was feeling.  

"Sure, why not," she said unenthusiastically.  

"A sorcerer was traveling to the magic city of Grỳtel and for some reason had gotten lost, despite how many times he'd traveled that specific road.  He came across a cave and decided to set up camp in the mouth of a nearby cave, seeing it was ground dark and the wind had picked up.  During the night, a strange cry, coming from the depths of the cavern, had awakened him.  He grabbed his lantern as well as his dagger, just in case, and ventured in to find the source of the noise while reciting some of his protection spells.  He dropped everything in his hands and his chants stopped when he came to a cavern where a large white beast with black tiger stripes and black hair looked at him from her sitting position against the far wall.  Her gaze wasn't one of anger or hate, however, but one of worry and fear that came across all too clearly on her human features.  

_"'Who…what are you?' he asked.  The beast remained silent but he could see her face streaked with tears and could hear the quiver as she breathed.  He thought about this situation and figured that it was best to help, but changed his mind when she growled low in her throat.  His fear of being killed over powered his curiosity at this point, and drew his dagger as he backed away but stopped when she gave him a pleading look.  He pondered this for a moment and realized he could work a way around this and find the source of her distress.  How, you ask?  Easy.  He was a sorcerer.  Well, he tired everything he knew and  congratulated himself as her growls started to form rough words in his ears._

_"'My child is lost and I can't find him' she whined, the tears falling from her eyes once again.  The sorcerer was fascinated by the creature and rubbed his stubble-covered chin and tilted his head in thought, wondering what spell he could use to find this pup and bring it back to it's mother. This task was a little too large for him to handle without his book of spells and told the beast to wait for him here while he went to fetch it.  Upon his return, he found the beast gone._

_"'Where did she go?' he asked himself.  He then heard a wail from further down the corridor and rushed to see what had happened.  He returned to find another beast, similar to the female, viciously attacking her.  His dark fur made it hard to see him, but his stark white hair gave him away in the deeper shadows.  The sorcerer opened his book and frantically searched for something that would aid the female and finally found what he was looking for.  He raised his hand and recited the words, causing the cavern to fill with a bright white light, blinding the attacking beast.  When the light faded, the attacker was gone and the female was lying on the floor, injured and dying.  He ran to her and tried what he could, but it was no use._

_"'Thank you, but it's too late for me.  My son is further in the cave.  His father had taken him and hid him here.  Please find him,' she said, and with that, she was gone.  The sorcerer, thinking that a hot bath in the springs and a nap was sounding terribly good right now, trudged down through the cave before coming to a room that held nothing.  _

_"'Little one, your mother has asked me to fetch you in her absence,' he called into the darkness.  He then saw what appeared to be a black pup with white stripes, like his father, emerging from a small cubbyhole in the far wall.  _

_"'My mommy?  Where is she?' he asked in small squeaks.  _

_"'I'm sorry, little one, but she's past, along with your father,' the sorcerer said.  He could see the pain on the pup's human face and felt his heart break for its loss.  When morning came, the sorcerer gathered his things and departed the cave, expecting the pup to go his own way, but things didn't happen that way.  The pup had followed him.  _

_"'Do you not have a place to go, little one?' the sorcerer asked._

_"'I do, but I'm too scared to go alone,' the pup replied.  The sorcerer thought of leaving him anyway with thoughts that this was starting to grow into a responsibility he hadn't asked for, but soon realized how scared and alone he must feel.  He just lost his mother.  He soon gave in and let the pup travel with him and found him to be quite nice company.  The beast-pup told him stories of his people and town, all the while leaping up at butterflies and bugs that had scattered at his passing.  The sorcerer eventually grew attached to the little pup and found that things weren't as bad as he had perceived._

_"'This is where we go our separate ways, little one,' he said as the path split in two.  _

_"'Please come with me.  Just until we reach my town,' the pup pleaded.  The sorcerer turned away, but something inside him wouldn't let him walk away.  He turned around and gave in, following the pup down the opposite path the sorcerer needed to take.  He accompanied the pup back to his town and stared in awe at the series of caves that lined the cliff they had come to.  He let out a shriek of pain as he was attacked from the back and let out a shout of anger as he rose to his feet again. _

_"'Don't hurt him!  He saved my life,' the pup squealed as he stood next to the cursing sorcerer.  He stood up and started in fear at the ring of large beasts that surrounded him.  _

_"'He has saved our God,' they growled in unison, bowing down to him.  The sorcerer, confused to the point of shock, looked at the pup and almost fell over as it faded away to reappear as a massive beast with long, flowing, white fur and a long mane of blue hair.  _

_"'You have proved yourself worthy of this race's service, sorcerer.  Head my words.  Travel to the far edges of this region and I'll reward you with a kingdom grander than any you've ever seen before.  Take this and let The Clav serve you well,' the god said before disappearing.  The sorcerer picked up a medallion imbedded in a ring f silver and gold on a long chain.  He looked around and watched in awe as all the Clav in the town waited for him to speak.  He looked back at the jewel and smiled as he saw what had been bestowed upon him and looked back at this race that was his to control._

"Wow," was all Ryoko could seem to say.  She was speechless.  Washu's voice had been so calm and gentle throughout the whole thing that it seemed to lure her in and it made her anger vanish.  

"You use to love that story as a child," Washu said with a wrinkle in her forehead and a pained look on her face.  She had always felt love and cherishment towards Ryoko, but since this morning, she's felt nothing but anger.  Sure, she had lied and she hated herself for it, but Ryoko wasn't thinking.  If she thinks she's upset now, after hearing and believing that everything Kagato had ever told her was true, than telling her this story when they first met would've upset her to the point where she most likely would've drawn her sword on Washu in a more violent manner than she had upon their first meeting.  She has learned to control her emotions since then, so Washu had told her the truth, and what does she do?  Drops all the love that she believed Ryoko held for her in the blink of an eye.  How could Ryoko not see how hard Washu tried to convince her that she was sorry?  It wasn't fair.  What had she done wrong?  What had she done wrong her whole life to deserve everything that's happened to her?  She looses her daughter, her son, even her home.  She wasn't denying that she's done some stupid things in her life that most likely gave an opening for this hurt, but no ones perfect.  She then let out a sigh as she brought her thoughts to a close.  Everything she's ever grown close to was always lost in the most painful way the gods could think of.   

"Please don't be mad at me.  I'm just confused, that's all.  You asked for time and I gave it to you, so now I ask you to give _me_ time," Ryoko said.  Washu blinked up at the stars with the wrinkle still in her brow, but scowled as she realized she had let the link slip.  Ryoko knew what she was feeling and it pissed Washu off to see how careless she really was with this 'link' sometimes.  She had used it to aggravate Ryoko, which she felt guilty about, and she could never sit and think without accidentally letting something through. 

"If you say so," Washu said impassively, as if she didn't care.  Ryoko then let out a short shout of aggravation between clenched teeth and stood to tower over Washu.

"What's wrong with you?!  You've never acted like this around me before!" she shouted.

"Well excuse me, Ryoko, but I didn't know there was a specific way I _had_ to act around you," Washu said while raising her voice and standing up to be on the same level as Ryoko.

"What happened to the eagerness to be my mother?" Ryoko shouted, but her shouts had died into a whimper by the end of her sentence.  

"Well maybe I've changed my mind about it!  Maybe I'm tired of trying to convince you of a love that _you_ always seem to take with a grain of salt!" Washu screamed.  Normally, Ryoko would be shocked by Washu's attitude, but not now.  She didn't like it and because of everything that's been told, she felt that getting into a verbal fight seemed like a good idea at this point.

"Why are you so mad at me?!  Why can't you just act like you always do?!" Ryoko shouted.  By now, the others had heard the shouts and were now gathered on the porch, wondering what was going on.  Tenchi looked over at Ayeka who raised a finger to her lips, telling him to remain silent and let them deal with it themselves.  Thoughts of that small, cramped box entered her mind and she really didn't want to put up with that again. 

"And how would that be?  How should I act around you, 'daughter'?" Washu spat bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest in aggravation.__

"I don't know!  Compassionate, understanding, motherly, pick one!" Ryoko shouted as she threw her hands in the air.  

"I've tried, Ryoko!  I've tried all those and none of them helped!  I spent all my life worrying about you while you were with Kagato and I tried to be compassionate towards your feelings about it!  I understood what you went through and was always willing to listen to you, and I've tried my hardest to be the best mother I could without pissing you off so bad that you would draw your sword to my throat!!  Look at where it's gotten me, Ryoko!  _Nowhere_!  I'm right back where I started!" Washu screamed, causing everyone to cringe at the venom in her voice.  

"If you tried so hard, than why did you ignore me as an infant?  Why did you let Kagato take me?  If you tried so hard, 'mother', than why are we fighting like this?" Ryoko shouted, unable to lower her voice.  Her body shook with the anger that flowed through her and her face was wrinkled in a twist of fury, but she couldn't ignore the feelings of hurt at how her mother was speaking to her.  Washu let out a sigh as she tilted her head and stared hard at Ryoko for a long time before shaking her head in angered disappointment.

"I'm giving up, Ryoko.  I'm through with trying to be the mother I was forced into being," Washu said before turning her back to Ryoko as a portal popped up.

"So you're just going to walk away?" Ryoko whispered.  Realization had finally hit her and it hit her so hard she could barely speak.  All her life, she had thought she was a creation and a demon that was meant for nothing but destruction at the hand of Kagato.  She had always longed for someone to love her and treat her as though none of that mattered to them.  She was too stubborn with her own memories and thoughts to see that they were right there in front of her and she only treated them with misdirected anger and hate.  

"What else can I do, Ryoko?  A person can only loose so many times before they grow tired of it.  I'm tired of loosing, Ryoko, so I figure quite while I'm ahead," Washu said before disappearing from sight.  Ryoko stared at where the portal was, even after it disappeared.  She couldn't move.  This had never happened before and Ryoko never even thought for a second that it would.  It would always be Ryoko who was the one pushing Washu away, but now the tables were turned.  That fight had cost her the love she had wanted all her life and it had only lasted a few measly minutes.  So much for a good idea. 

***

Tenchi was speechless, as well as the others.  They had just watched Washu shun Ryoko.  Tenchi then blinked a few times as he cleared his throat and looked over to see Ayeka with her eye on the ground in front of her.

"What just happened?" Sasami asked, still confused as to why that happened.

"I don't know, Sasami.  It's best to stay out of it, though," Ayeka said as she headed back into the house.  Tenchi then wrinkled his brow and started after her.

"Ayeka, how can you say that?" he asked as he stopped her before she headed up the stairs.  

"Because it's not our battle, Tenchi," Ayeka said as she turned to look at him.   

"They're still our friends, Ayeka," Tenchi snapped.

"_You're_ friends, Tenchi.  Ryoko and I have never gotten along and Washu has made it very clear to me that she's not happy with me," Ayeka said as she pulled away from him and headed into her room without another word.  

Sorry if Washu getting mad at Ryoko upsets you, but I never see anyone write about it.  It's always Ryoko who gets mad at Washu, so I thought I would turn the tables this time.  The next chapter might not be out for a while because I'm stumped.  I have no clue as to how I'm going to have Kagato take Ryoko, but I'm working on it.  If you have any ideas, feel free to share.  R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded anything.  I've been really busy lately, so I apologize for those who were expecting more.  Well, here it is, so read on. A Shoulder to Cry On 

Ryoko had left the rooftop and was now pacing the living room with her chin in her hand.  She knew this was a trick.  It had to be.  Washu would never give up on her…would she?  Has she finally become tired of waiting for Ryoko to make up her mind?  Ryoko let out a growl in spite of herself and stomped her foot down in irritation.  She was so…jumbled and this definitely wasn't helping her situation.  She felt guilty for how she had spoken to Washu earlier that day when she told her the truth, but what was she suppose to think?  Washu should've expected that.

"Calm down, Ryoko.  Just…think about this," Ryoko told herself before disappearing from sight.  She found herself standing in front of the cave where she would have some privacy and started to pace back and forth again, clearing her thoughts.

"Okay.  Let's start at the beginning and work our way down.  I was born in a Kingdom far away and my mother has no memories of what happened that night, so I was, in a way, an unwanted child.  Yet, I've come a long way in dealing with my emotions, so I can handle that to a point.  She told me a lie about my past because she knew that back then, my emotions were too unstable to handle that idea, and she was right.  Okay, so maybe it had been a good idea for her own safety that she lied, but it caused a lot of pain I didn't need to go through.  She then gives in and now that she's told me…I've pushed her away again.  That's why she feels she has to start all over.  I don't hate her, but I'm not saying I think what she did was right.  True, she tried to make up for it by protecting me…but I'm still confused about that.  If she was so protective, than how did Kagato capture me?  Why didn't she try harder to make sure I was safe?  And just why was she so mad at _me_ for having to start over?  She should've known how I was going to react to all this," Ryoko told herself.  She then wrinkled her brow and let out a huff before disappearing to go find her mother.  

*** 

Washu typed at her laptop, trying once again to find out about these gems.  Unlike the past, she didn't have them with her to do any tests, but she still had old records that held some information about them.  She knew they were her goddess powers, but it didn't explain why she had given it up, which is what she wanted to know.  

"I could use a little help here," she said into the darkness of her lab.  She then licked her lips in thought and smiled to herself as she remembered someone who might be able to help.  Now would be the perfect time, too, seeing Sasami was in bed and the tree, Funaho, wasn't far away.

***

Ryoko appeared in the lab and cautiously looked around but saw the redhead nowhere.

"Washu?" she called.  She then tilted her head in thought before slumping her shoulders when no response came.  She was probably still mad and either in her room, or off doing something in the depths of her lab.  Either way, Washu was ignoring her.

"Washu?  Mom?  Please answer me," Ryoko called again.  She felt a throb of sadness as she failed to see her mother appear.  Sure, she was upset at Washu, but found that she could deal with the past and everything that Washu had done with given time, but all she wanted right not in her life was someone who cared about her, knowing that they would be there for her.  She wanted a mother, now that she really thought about it.  Washu had always told her that she loved her and Ryoko had learned to accept that in the past and had always taken it for granted, but now that she didn't have it anymore, she felt empty and wanted it back.  Ryoko never knew just how much she really cared, but now she did.  

…I'm through with trying to be the mother I was forced into being…

Washu's words rang through Ryoko's head and caused the slight throb turn into a gut-wrenching pain that caused her to almost hunch over.  It wasn't only because of Washu's harshness towards her, but because she was being pushed away by the one who always told her she loved her.  

"Don't hate me mom.  I'm sorry," Ryoko said to herself with a jittery sigh.  She then tried the link, but found that as useful as using a fork to eat a bowl of soup.  She let out a sigh and decided that a trip to Funaho and back might be a trip worthy of taking up enough time for the scientist to return.  

***

Washu stared up at the leaves of the Jurian tree and let out a low sigh as she smiled to herself.

"Tsunami, are you there?  Can you hear me or does it need to be Sasami calling out for you?" Washu asked in a barely audible voice.  She was asking herself more than calling out for Tsunami, but let out a breath of relief as her younger sister appeared in an astral form above the water.

"Washu.  I sense something isn't right," the goddess said as she stared at the small scientist.  Washu let out a long, loud sigh and looked up at the goddess.

"Tsunami, I have a few questions and I want you to answer them.  I know it's most likely against you're rights, but I have to know," Washu started.

"It's about your gems, is it not?" the goddess asked with a small, sly smile.  Washu chuckled and looked down at the ground.

"How did you know?" she asked idly.

"I am a goddess, after all, and no, it's not against my rights," Tsunami said as she floated towards the water's edge.  Washu met her there and looked up at her before opening her mouth to speak, but she stopped and closed her eyes as she realized a better approach.  She called upon her adult form and opened her eyes to see Tsunami on a more level ground.  

"Tsunami, why did I give it up?" she asked bluntly.

"Why are you so eager to know?" the goddess asked.

"Because it's been plaguing me since before Ryoko was born," Washu said as she lowered her gaze at her daughter's name.  Tsunami gave her a sympathetic look and smiled at her sister.

"Your daughter…" Tsunami said.

"It's been a while.  That's why I want to know," Washu said, continuing with why she was there and not wanting to talk about Ryoko.  

"You're not mad at her…are you, Washu?" Tsunami asked.

"No, I'm not.  I never was mad at her, but that is not what I came to ask you," Washu said as she looked back up at Tsunami.

"I may be the Goddess of Light, Washu, but I am still a goddess, all the same.  I'll do something for you if you do something for me," Tsunami said, trying to force Washu into spilling her guts.  Washu stared at her sister for what seemed like hours before her lips started to quiver with how utterly trapped she now felt by the goddess's proposal.  

"Don't do this to me, Tsunami.  Ask anything of me but that," she said as she swallowed her tears and closed her eyes, knowing what topic this conversation was going to end up on.

"Washu, I think you are having trouble in dealing with everything that had happened in the past.  How are you suppose to tell Ryoko if you can barely tell yourself?"

"Anything but this, Tsunami..." Washu whispered as she closed her eyes.

"You're mad because you feel you've lost everything.  You had a child, Ryoko, and at the time she had been unwanted, but you took her in anyway.  You became very protective of her but it wasn't enough, was it, Washu?" Tsunami said, ignoring Washu protests.

"Please…" Washu whimpered.  

"Ryoko was an intelligent child, but it wasn't enough to save her from Kagato.  He had not only used the pendant you had created for Mikollious against you, but your gems as well.  Your own gems containing your own goddess powers were used as a weapon to get your daughter who came to be because of him.  He was the one who damaged the link, he was the one who controlled Kotuku that night, and he was the one that had taken Ry-"

"Stop!" Washu screamed, letting the tears of anger, hate, guilt, and every other emotion she could possible feel, fall to the ground.  Yet Tsunami was reluctant to let Washu out of her grasps so easily.  She knew what this would cause if Washu didn't come to terms with it herself and sometimes hearing it out loud from someone else's mouth was the best way to help her come to terms.    

"He was the one who had taken Ryoko, and forcibly," Tsunami repeated.

"Why are you doing this?" Washu whimpered as she fell to her knees.

"He knew you were too strong to be controlled, so he had controlled Kotuku and created a child that would have the abilities of a Clav as well as the ability to handle the gem's power.  Too bad you blocked Ryoko's Clav side.  That aggravated him to no end," Tsunami said.  By then, Washu was shaking like a leaf as she tried to forget what had happened that day Ryoko was taken, as well as how right on Tsunami was.  She hated Kagato for everything he had done and that hate burned like an inferno in her chest, causing her heart to race and her blood to boil.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're as forgiving as the Jurians think you are," Washu snapped.  

"You hate Kagato, I know.  Ryoko hate's Kagato and that we both know, but now she thinks you hate her too, Washu," Tsunami said finally.  Washu looked up at her and stared for a moment before letting out an anguished sigh and hanging her head.

"But I don't hate her.  I could _never_ hate her.  I hate myself…" Washu said in a soft voice.  She couldn't take it any more and buried her face in her hands and wept like a newborn babe.  All Tsunami could do was watch, feeling like dirt for what she had just put her sister through, but she knew it had to be done.  She wouldn't have even considered torturing her sister like this if she had known that Ryoko had stayed in the lab to wait for her instead of coming out here and hearing the story from the tree line she was currently sitting in.

***  

Ryoko's eyes were wide while her mouth hung open as she watched her mother weep at the feet of Tsunami.  Kagato had been the reason Ryoko was here.  He had used Washu's gems against her and then gave them to Ryoko so that he could use their power through her.  She now knew that her mother didn't hate her, and that made the painful throbs in her stomach die to a certain extent.  Enough to give her slightly clearer thoughts.  So, she now knew _why_ she had been born, and _why_ she had been kidnapped, but _how_ did it happen?  What had happened on that day that caused Washu so much grief?  Ryoko let out a sigh and looked up to Tsunami before her breath caught in her throat.  The goddess was staring at her as her mother wept with her face in her hands.  She knew Ryoko was here, so the pirate took her leave back to the lab where she waited for her mother to return.

***

Washu had calmed her tears after a few moments but remained on her knees, unable to find the strength to stand up.  Tsunami stared at her, knowing that she had just helped Washu's pain greatly, even if the scientist didn't know it herself.  Ryoko had left after hearing the tale and Tsunami now left it up to Washu to bring things to a close with her daughter.

"Washu, do you know _why_ Kagato believed you to be too strong to control?" Tsunami asked slowly.  Washu looked up at her through blurred eyes and once again swallowed back the tears.

"I don't know if I _want_ to know," she said in a trembling voice.  

"You do and we both know it," Tsunami said.

"What does that have to do with what I asked you, Tsunami?  I asked about my gems, not what Kagato was thinking!" Washu shouted.  

"Oh, but it does, Washu.  You ask why you gave up your powers, but in all honesty, you didn't give them up," Tsunami said.  Washu remained silent for a moment before looking up at Tsunami with a curious look on her tear-streaked features.

"I don't understand," Washu said as she wrinkled her brow.

"Washu, you were _forced_ to give them up," Tsunami explained.

"Forced?" 

"Yes."

"By who?"

"Who do you think?"

"…"

"Tokimi," Tsunami said in a grave voice.  

"So, Tokimi forced me to give up my goddess powers?  Why?" Washu asked, her curiosity returning to her.

"Because you are the Goddess of Chaos.  Each of us goddesses have a strength.  Mine is the power of Light and Tokimi's is that of the Dark, but your strength resided in both qualities.  You had the ability to terrify with your destructive strength, but comfort with your abilities to create, which made you a very confusing and touchy goddess.  Thus the name, Chaos.  Your power was so advanced that Tokimi became jealous and cast you out, but only by sheer luck," Tsunami explained.

"Luck.  It only seems fitting that _she_ would get it and use it against _me_," Washu said to herself.

"You use to have a habit of meditating for years on end, according to the Earth's calendar, but the catch was that you never told where you'd be because of how deep you would venture into your own mind.  She just happened to stumble upon you and thought it best to force you into giving up your powers," Tsunami said.

"Figures," Washu said dryly.  

"She had used her own abilities to force your mind into believing it was human and thus forcing you to, one, contain your powers in your gems, two, forget your life as a goddess, and three, store the leftover power in a single form th-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…wait," Washu said as she held up her hands to silence Tsunami.  "Leftover power?  Single form?  What are you talking about?" Washu asked.

"You really have no memories of it, do you?" Tsunami asked in a slightly disappointed voice.

"No, I don't, so please explain this to me," Washu insisted.

"Your mediation was used to balance out your powers and rid yourself of what you didn't need.  You spent your existence around Tokimi and myself and you were persuaded quite often by either one of us.  You were smart and saw when this was happening because of your actions that ultimately gave you your title of Chaos.  Therefore, you would meditate to right it and in this particular case, it was because of Tokimi that you were meditating.  She had forced you to give up your powers, but there was too much energy you had yet to rid yourself of, so you had created a vessel that would contain that power," Tsunami said.

"…" 

"Washu, that vessel you stored your excess powers in was none other than Kagato himself.  That's why he couldn't control you, seeing you were his creator," Tsunami said after a short hesitation.  

"You're joking.  _Please_ say you're joking, Tsunami," Washu said, hoping this wasn't true, but knowing the goddess had no reason to lie to her about it.  

"I'm sorry, sister.  You had unconsciously created Kagato upon giving up your powers and I'm sorry to have to tell you that, but it's the truth.  Unlike you, he had remembered where he had come from and had gone after you, planning on stealing your gems and using them himself.  He had found out that this was impossible for him to achieve, seeing he was only a shadow of your leftover powers, so he had planned on using you as a slave.  He had come to find, however, that he couldn't control his creator, so he had Kotuku sire a child with you so that he could take her and use her as a scapegoat, which is what he did," Tsunami explained.  Washu's face went stark white and she stared at her sister in disbelief before she cupped her face with one hand, feeling another breakdown on the way.  Everything in her life seemed to be falling apart and it was all because of her.  First, she tells Ryoko the truth about her past and gives up on her, and now she finds out that she hadn't given up her powers as a goddess, but had been forced.  What took the cake, however, was that Kagato was her own creation.  

"It's my fault.  My life has been a living nightmare because of my own actions," Washu whispered to herself as her voice cracked with oncoming sobs.

"It wasn't entirely your fault, Washu.  You had created Kagato, yes, but it never would've happened if Tokimi hadn't interfered," Tsunami said, trying to reassure her sister.

"My daughter had been kidnapped by my own creation," Washu whispered again, sill in shock by this discovery.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Washu.  It was in the past and Kagato was killed," Tsunami said with a small smile as Washu looked up at her.

"But I still have to live with the knowledge that I had created the one thing I hate most.  Not to mention I have to live with this ungodly luck," Washu said in a trembling voice.  

"Your luck is caused by your outlook on life, Washu.  You were forced to resign your powers while meditating to rid yourself of unwanted dark energy, so you've always been a nasty woman in the depths of your subconscious," Tsunami explained.

"Just my luck, I suppose," Washu sneered dryly.

"That's exactly why you have such a hard time with everything, Washu.  You now know why it's happening, so the only thing left to do is see and acknowledge it," Tsunami countered.

"To think, Ryoko was created because of Kagato as well as tortured by him for thousands of years and it was all because of me," Washu said with a spiteful snort.   

"You hate him, yes, but he's gone.  Ryoko's safe at the Masaki house, and you're together, so it shouldn't matter as much as you make it seem," Tsunami said.

"We may be together, but that doesn't mean anything.  She doesn't consider me a mother and I'm tired of trying," Washu said.

"Talk to her again.  I know she'll listen," Tsunami said before leaving Washu on her knees by the water's edge.  

***

Tenchi tossed and turned in his bed, trying to fall asleep but found the he wasn't tired in the least.  He sat up and let out a sigh as he stared at his covered legs before throwing off the blankets and heading for the kitchen.  He mentally smiled as he let out a yawn and poured himself a glass of water.  He stood by the sink and stared out the window into the yard and wrinkled his brow as he saw Washu walking towards the house form the direction of Funaho.  Not to mention she was in her adult form too.  Tenchi walked into the living room and met her at the front door with a curious look on his face.

"Washu?  What are you doing out here at this time?" he asked.

"Thinking," she replied in a monotone sounding voice.  

"Well, you should get some sleep.  It's late," he said as he welcomed her into the house.  She smiled weakly at him for his eagerness to help, despite how he knew she felt, and let out a slow sigh as she walked towards the lab before stopping in front of the stairs.  She closed her eyes and for the first time since her and Ryoko's fight, she opened the link and found that her daughter was nervously waiting for her in the lab.  Washu raised her gaze to the ceiling and bit her lip before turning to Tenchi.

"Would you like to hear the rest?" she asked, not wanting to talk to her daughter alone for fear of getting into another fight with her.  Tenchi thought for a moment and smiled before shaking his head.  

"I'll let you tell me tomorrow.  I'm going to go back to bed," he said with a forced yawn.  He then headed up the stairs and into his room before crawling under the covers once again and closing his eyes.  He still wasn't tired, but knew that sleep would come faster now that his mind was settled a bit.  Washu knew where Ryoko was and knew she had to finish the story despite their fight, so he figured he would give them this time to make up for what was said.

***

Washu hesitated for a moment before heading for the lab and felt that she was okay with telling 

Ryoko about this.  True, it was still hard, but after what Tsunami had done by telling her about it, she felt an urge to finish the story for Ryoko.  Not to mention Tsunami's words had really made her think about this anger she felt.  She wasn't mad at Ryoko and never was, but at the time, she was there and the perfect target for Washu to throw that anger at.  Now, she was curious as to what another talk would accomplish.  Hopefully not another fight.  Washu walked into the lab and noticed Ryoko right away, pacing the room with her chin in her hand.  Washu took a slow breath and walked in her direction, drawing her attention.  Ryoko's eyes darted around the room before resting on Washu with an almost worried look.

"Do you hate me?" she asked quickly.  Washu stared at her for a moment and saw the fear on her face as she waited for an answer. 

"No, Ryoko.  I don't hate you," Washu said with a mild chuckle.  Ryoko smiled and snorted in spite of herself as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"I didn't mean to upset you like that," she said as she looked away.

"Ryoko, you only told me how you felt and it was my own mistake for getting upset.  Come on.  I want to tell you the rest.  I owe you that much," Washu said lazily as she called up her room once again.  She had hoped her anger wouldn't return upon seeing Ryoko, but it did, and it took a lot to keep her voice in a calm tone.  It wasn't because of Ryoko that she was mad, but because of her memories.  Being forced to resign her position as a goddess, Kagato being her creation, and that creation taking Ryoko from her had held her anger firm.  

"Why do you always tell me about my past in this room?" Ryoko asked as she took a seat on the bed while Washu walked over to the windows, trying to stall the story a bit.

"I don't know, honestly," Washu chuckled after a brief moment of thought.  Ryoko snorted at her and shook her head with a smile.  

"That's a first," she chuckled, trying to change the mood a bit.  It wasn't a tense mood, but it was an awkward one.  Ryoko felt extremely uncomfortable under Washu's gaze after what had happened on the roof.  

"Ryoko…don't start.  I'm really not in the mood," Washu snapped.

"You don't have to get so upset," Ryoko mumbled in a slightly angered tone.  Washu closed her eyes and counted to ten while taking a deep breath and bit her tongue to try and keep it from spitting out more words that would only cause another fight, but failed.

"Ryoko, have you ever thought of _why_ Kagato had wanted you?" Washu asked harshly.

"Why do you ask?" Ryoko asked after a slight hesitation.  Washu looked over at her with anger in her eyes, but that anger still wasn't directed at Ryoko, yet her daughter didn't see that and shot her an apologetic look.

"You're too stubborn and ignorant to understand," Washu spat before turning away with anger written all over her face.  

"Whoa!  What did I do to deserve that?" Ryoko asked, slightly raising her voice as she stood up.  Washu ground her teeth and tried counting to ten again, but out loud this time.  Still didn't work.

"Ryoko, just shut up and sit down," Washu said in a soft voice.

"Why?  So you can scream at me while I sit here and twiddle my thumbs?" Ryoko asked bitterly.

"Sit down!" Washu screamed as she clenched her hands into fists while staring at her daughter with wide, fury-filled eyes and bared teeth.  Ryoko was already sitting by the time Washu had turned to her and was now sitting with her head down and an obedient look on her face.

"Why are you so mad at me?  What did I do wrong?" Ryoko asked in a soft voice.  Washu closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands before letting out a jittery sigh and sitting on the bed next to Ryoko, who still wouldn't look at her.  If Washu didn't know any better, she would've thought Ryoko was _scared_ to look at her.  

"Ryoko, I'm not mad at you and I would never dream of hating you no matter what you do or how you act.  You have to know the whole story in order to fully understand why I'm so upset.  Just…listen.  Don't say a word and just listen," Washu said in a less caring voice than she would've liked to use.  She looked over and saw idle tears running down Ryoko's face at her mother's tone and let out a long sigh.  Washu then felt her anger lift as she saw the tears her daughter was shedding and felt a pang of guilt flow through her.  She stared for a long time at Ryoko and smiled before letting out a snort. 

"You know, when you sat down like that, it reminded me of when you were first introduced to Ryo-Ohki.  You were scared to death of her," Washu said in a soft voice accompanied by a tiny chuckle.  Ryoko still didn't look at her and her face remained placid.

"I bet you didn't think that she was just a primitive animal when you first got her.  Nothing more than a cross between a rabbit and a cat," Washu said.  Ryoko finally looked over at her and wrinkled her brow.

"Than how can she transform into a ship and all that if she was just a normal animal?" Ryoko asked curiously.  Washu stared out the window and felt her anger return as she thought of this.

"Kagato…" she said in a soft, displeased voice.  Ryoko nodded her head and left it alone, seeing her mother's angered attitude was returning.

"So…what happened?" Ryoko asked after a short silence.

"Well, I started on Ryo-Ohki even though I had told you to wait…" 

**************************************************************************************

Thank you for all your input and suggestions.  I found them most helpful in brainstorming.  I'm actually looking forward to writing the next couple of chapters.  I'll finish up with the flashbacks so that I can return to the Ryoko/Tenchi thing.  Suggestions are still welcome, if you want to give any.  R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**A Shoulder to Cry On**

What are you doing? Putiko asked as he walked into the lab.  Washu nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Putiko growling behind her and let out a huff upon seeing who it was.  

"Congratulations Putiko.  I believe that's the first time you've ever snuck up on me," Washu breathed as she returned to her work.  She had been so involved in what she was doing that she had failed to hear the Clav enter the room.  Putiko grinned at her upon hearing this rare achievement before reaching her side and peering over at what she was working on.

What's that? he asked as he wrinkled his face in confusion.  

"It's for Ryoko," she said.

Yes, but…what _is_ it? Putiko asked again.

"Well, I had done some research and found these two organisms on a planet called 'Earth'," Washu said as she pulled up two pictures on the screen of her laptop.  Putiko tilted his head and stared at the one labled 'kitten' and wrinkled his brow after finding no interest in the one labled 'rabbit'.

Kinda looks like me he said.  

"That's because it's an extremely distant relative of yours.  A more primitive one.  Anyway, I couldn't decide which she would like more, so I combined them to make the decision easier," Washu explained before turning to a small tank that held the creature.  She leaned down and stared at it before smiling to herself with a chuckle.

What are you chuckling at? Putiko asked after letting this information sink in.  

"At how brilliant I really am," Washu chortled before inputting the last of the data needed to make the combination.  It had already taken a form, she just now had to put a specific personality into it.  Something that would click with Ryoko's.

I thought she had to take care of that bracelet first Putiko said curiously.

"That's what I told her, but I couldn't wait a year.  Besides, this little critter will be smart enough to take care of itself if need be," Washu said in a distant voice as she became engrossed in her work once again.  

I see.  I believe Ryoko will be pleased Putiko said with a nod of his head.

"That reminds me.  Where _is_ my daughter?" Washu asked as she pried herself from her work.  

She's with Mikollious in the throne room Putiko said as Washu nodded her head.

"I ask that you go to her and make sure she doesn't venture down here.  She's been getting into the habit of doing that," Washu said.  Putiko nodded his head obediently and turned to leave but stopped as Washu called back to him.

"And can you make sure she's okay?  I mean, the whole 'being mad at me' thing?" Washu asked with a pleading look.  It had been almost two weeks since they had returned from the market and Washu had spent almost every minute of every day in her lab, working on Ryoko's pet.  Putiko smiled weakly, knowing how affected Washu was by the little girl's anger and took off up the stairs to tend to the cyan-haired little girl.

***    

"Miko, do you know why my mommy spends so much time in her lab?" Ryoko asked as she played with her Putiko doll while sitting on the King's lap.  He smiled at her shortened version of his name and let out a slow sigh, thinking of how to tell her.  Washu hadn't spent hardly any time with her daughter and Ryoko wasn't happy about that in the least.  He had known her reasons and knew the little girl would get over it once she found out why her mother was so busy, but until then, he had to come up with a good excuse.

"I'm sure she has an excellent reason to deprive herself of your company, Ryoko," he said in a cheery voice.  Ryoko smiled weakly and let out a childish sigh before looking up at Mikollious with a saddened look.  

"Sometimes I think she doesn't like me anymore," she said in a soft voice.  

"Now why do you think that?" Mikollious asked, slightly disturbed by Ryoko's tone.

"Because I never see her," Ryoko said in a small voice.  Mikollious placed her on the ground as he stood and knelt down to meet her at eye level while holding her shoulders.  

"Ryoko, you're mother loves you very much and she's just trying to make you happy," Mikollious said.

"Than why doesn't she play with me?" Ryoko whined.

"Because she's very busy.  I ask a lot of her, Ryoko, and it takes up a lot of her time," Mikollious said, trying to save Washu a bit and blame all this work on his own requests.

"Than ask her to play with me," Ryoko said with a pleading look on her face.  Mikollious chuckled and let out a sigh as he nodded his head.

"Okay.  Next time I see her, I will tell her," he said before wrinkling his brow at the curious look on her face. 

"Miko, where's your necklace that mommy made you?" she asked curiously.  

"Honestly Ryoko, I don't know," he said in a serious tone.  It had been missing for almost two weeks now and he was clueless as to where it had gone to.  It was like it just…disappeared.   

"You lost it?" Ryoko whispered in a slightly stunned voice.  Mikollious never lost anything and the fact that it was made by her mother further surprised her.  

"I did," Mikollious said in a sullen voice as he hung his head.

"Mommy won't be happy.  You lost the present she gave you," Ryoko scolded as she waved a finger at the King who chuckled at the little girl's uplifted attitude.

"Don't tell her, okay?  I don't want to get in trouble," he said as he held a finger to his lips.

"Okay.  I won't tell," Ryoko said before her face wrinkled in a disappointed look.

"What's wrong?" Mikollious asked curiously.

"If I see her," Ryoko said softly.  Mikollious let out a sigh and put her back in his lap as he sat down again.  

"You will," he said.

"I miss her," Ryoko said after a long pause before remaining silent until Putiko came and got her.

***

Washu let out a yawn as she approached the throne room with a small fluff of brown fur in the crook of her arm.  She glanced around the throne room and saw only Mikollious on the throne with a look of deep thought on his wrinkled face.

"Washu.  Good to finally see you," he said lazily.  Washu chuckled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders before glancing down at the rabbit/kitten cross in her arms. 

"Sorry.  I have been kind of anti-social, haven't I?" she asked. 

"Ryoko's really upset with you.  She thinks you don't like her anymore," Mikollious said as he approached her.  Washu wrinkled her brow slightly and stared at the little creature before letting out a sigh.

"Great," Washu mumbled under her breath.  She hated doing this to Ryoko, but everything around here seemed so…odd and Washu was aware of it.  She felt obligated to try and do something about it, seeing she was the only one who really could.  Not only has she been working on Ryoko's pet, but she's been running tests on just about everything that gave her this odd feeling but had come up with nothing. 

"What's that?" Mikollious asked in a slightly disgusted voice.  Washu chuckled and let out a sigh as she held the little critter up by it's underarms.  It yawned and blinked at her a few times before sneezing and closing it's eyes again.  

"This is Ryoko's new playmate," she said with a smile.  Mikollious tilted his head at it and reached out for the strange animal. 

"What…is it?" he asked as it fit in the palm of his hand.  It's large ears drooped over his hand and it's fluff of a tail tickled his fingers.

"I guess it would be called a cabbit.  A cross between a rabbit and a cat," Washu said, causing Mikollious to give her an awkward look.  Washu waved it off and took the animal back before tickling it under the chin, causing it to wake up again.  

"Well, she's in her room with Putiko.  I take it you wanted to deliver it to her," Mikollious said as he sat on his throne again.  

"That's what I was intending," Washu said as she looked up but wrinkled her brow as she failed to see the pendant she had made dangling from the King's neck.  "Mikollious, where's your pendant?"

"I don't know," he said after a brief hesitation.  

"You lost it?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.  She didn't like the idea of that, seeing it meant he might very well request that she make another.  

"I did."

"How long has it been missing?" she asked after a moment of thought. 

"Almost two weeks.  I lost it the day you brought Ryoko into the market," he said.  Washu wrinkled her brow deeply at this new information and looked away in thought.  Mikollious _never_ misplaced his jewelry.  Especially his pendant.  This just added to the odd feelings she's been having lately.

"I see," she said before taking her leave before Mikollious could say more.  

***

Putiko looked up as he heard someone approaching Ryoko's room and took his defensive stance before relaxing when Washu smiled down at him.  Putiko stepped aside so that she could enter the room and she went to walk in, but hesitated before looking back at Putiko.

"How is she?" she asked in a concerned tone.  

She cried herself to sleep again Putiko said as he gave her a straight look.  Washu closed her eyes and lowered her head before lightly running her fingers through the soft fur of the creature in her arms.

"Still mad at me, huh?" she asked, never opening her eyes or lifting her head.

A little, yeah Putiko said in a stern voice.  

"Just my luck…" Washu said softly before entering the room.  She walked over to the bed and gently sat down while staring at the sleeping Ryoko with a look of thought on her face.  

Why do I always end up hurting you? she thought to herself.  She then looked down at the cabbit in her arms and smiled as it softly meowed up at her.  She then rested the little fuzz-ball against Ryoko's stomach and smiled as the little girl shifted in her sleep.  She then crawled onto the bed and let out a sigh as she lay down. 

"I really need to try harder, don't I?" Washu asked into the air in a soft voice as she stared at her daughter.  She smiled as Ryoko shifted again, seeing the cabbit was now awake and trying to crawl over the little girl's arm.  Washu then picked the cabbit up and gently rested her near Ryoko's face where she could get a good look at her new master.  It then looked back up at Washu with a soft meow and tilted her small head curiously.

"She won't bit," Washu chuckled softly before watching the cabbit take her word and curl up against Ryoko's chin, causing the little girl to shift in her sleep yet again.  She had to admit, she was proud of herself for this.  This little creature was a lot like Ryoko and Washu had made a link between them, much like the royalty and Clav link, but had designed it so that it wouldn't activate itself until Ryoko was older.  She didn't want to confuse the little girl, or the cabbit for that matter.  Washu then reached over and gently brushed the hair out of Ryoko's face and smiled as she gently brought the little girl out of sleep.

"Mommy?" she asked groggily, not fully awake yet.

"Mommy's here, Ryoko," Washu said as she ran her finger's through Ryoko's hair.  

"Will you stay?" she asked, still not fully awake yet.  

"Of course, Ryoko.  I'll stay as long as you want," Washu said before running her hand over Ryoko's cheek in a thoughtful stroke.  The little girl then wrinkled her brow as she felt something fuzzy under her chin and blinked her eyes until she saw the smiling face of her mother.  Washu smiled back and nodded down at the cabbit, indicating that Ryoko wasn't just imaging things.  Ryoko then craned her head back and saw the fuzz ball before letting out a shout of surprise and jumping back.

"What is that?" the little girl shrieked, causing the cabbit to jump up and search the room in a panic.  

"It's okay," Washu said in a soft voice as she swiftly picked the cabbit up, seeing it was still panicking.  

"What _is_ it?  Why is it here?" Ryoko shrieked again, causing the cabbit to make the unconscious decision to use it's claws.  Washu struggled to keep her skin free of scratches and did her best to calm the cabbit down but was failing because of Ryoko's loud whines of fear.  Like any animal, the cabbit could sense fear and it was still small, so it was scared to death at this point.

"It's okay you two.  Just calm down," Washu said as she struggled with the animal.  She didn't expect a reaction like this at all.  Ryoko then jumped off the bed and ran to the other side of the room and her swift movement caused the cabbit to redouble it's efforts.  Washu let out a shout of pain as the cabbit dug it's claws into her palm, causing her to let it go.  It scrabbled over Washu's shoulder and leaped off her back before landing with a thud on the floor.  Washu turned to see it stunned after slamming into the floor, which had been a fall it hadn't expected.  She then let out a sigh and picked the cabbit off the floor while rounding the bed towards Ryoko who let out a whimper as she drew closer. 

"Keep it away!" Ryoko screamed as she tried to push herself into the wall.  Washu looked up at her and wrinkled her brow in confusion before tilting her head.  She was grateful that the cabbit wasn't struggling, seeing it was still recovering from it's trip to the floor, but was confused as to why Ryoko was so scared of it.  

"Ryoko, calm down.  It's okay," Washu said.  Ryoko let out a scream as Washu knelt in front of her, causing Washu to hold her hand out to try and stop the girl from smacking her in the face as she tried to slap the cabbit away.  Washu then gently grabbed Ryoko's arm and wrinkled her face as Ryoko strained to pull away, even though she couldn't go anywhere.  

"Ryoko, listen to me.  Calm d-"

"Get it away!!" Ryoko screamed.  Washu was surprised at herself, for she could feel the irritation growing in the pit of her stomach and gave Ryoko a harsh look before wrapping an arm around her waist and hauling her off the floor.  Ryoko let out another scream and struggled to free herself, seeing she could feel the fur of the still stunned cabbit against her back and continued to struggle as Washu placed her on the bed.  Ryoko rose to her feet and tried to jump off, but Washu was reluctant to let her go.

"Ryoko, sit down!" Washu shouted, causing the little girl to immediately stop and drop into a sitting position with her head lowered and her hands folded.  Her mother had _never_ raised her voice to her before and she found that to be more frightening than the creature in her hand and this point.  

"Thank you," Washu said before standing up and walking over to a basin of water with a wash cloth draped over the side.  She gently placed the cabbit down and proceeded to wash it off as well as her hand, seeing the cut's she had received had smeared the cabbit's brown fur with blood. 

"What's gotten into you?  I've never seen you throw a tantrum like that, Ryoko," Washu scolded.  She couldn't believe she was so aggravated with Ryoko's behavior and it startled her.  She glanced over her shoulder to see the little girl with her head low and her face streaked with tears.  Washu then looked up and saw Putiko standing in the doorway with a look of panic on his face after hearing the screams.  

Is everything okay?  What's going on? he asked. 

"Everything's fine, Putiko.  Ryoko's just acting out of line," Washu said as she waved him away.  He reluctantly left the room as Washu wrapped her hand in a clean cloth after cleaning both herself and the cabbit off.  She then sat next to Ryoko with the fur-ball in her lap and let out a quick sigh as she looked over at Ryoko, who was shying away from the creature.

"Ryoko, it's okay.  It's not going to hurt you," Washu said in a soft, comforting voice.  

"What is it?" Ryoko asked after a long silence, still uncertain about it.  Washu then knelt in front of her again and moved Ryoko's arms out of her lap.

"I know it looks strange, but I guarantee you that it's the friendliest little critter you've ever met," Washu said with a smile, trying to coax her daughter out of this fear.  Ryoko looked at her and then down at her hands before letting out a jittery sigh.

"But it hurt you," she said as she pointed to Washu's wrapped hand.

"That's because _you_ freaked out and scared it," Washu chuckled.  Ryoko looked at her and then down at the cabbit before taking a deep breath and letting curiosity finally take over.  Washu smiled and placed the cabbit in Ryoko's lap and saw her daughter tense before relaxing her muscles and cautiously poking the cabbit in the side.

"Why isn't it moving?" she asked after a few moment of prodding it.  

"Because it had to have fallen at least four feet off the ground and it's still a baby, Ryoko," Washu said with another chuckle.  She felt so relieved that this irritated feeling had left.  She didn't want to hold feelings like that towards her little girl.  Ryoko then tilted her head and finally made the move of lifting the cabbit up and tilting her head at it's face.

"She's kinda cute, actually," she said after a moment and smiled as it finally focused it's eyes on her.  Washu smiled widely as the two regarded each other for a moment before sitting next to her daughter on the bed and leaning over her while scratching the cabbit under the chin.

"Well, she's yours.  This is why I've been in the lab for so long.  It took me a long time to decide what I wanted to get you," Washu chirped.  Ryoko looked up at her and smiled as she gave in, cuddling the cabbit to her chest after seeing it wasn't going to hurt her.  Washu watched as Ryoko looked the cabbit over and tilted her head, thinking out how she had reacted to her.

"Ryoko, why were you so scared?" Washu asked.

"I was just having a dream…" Ryoko said slowly as she rested the cabbit back in her lap.

"A dream?  About what?" Washu asked.  Ryoko let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders before looking down at the creature in her lap.  

"It's confusing.  I don't know what it means," Ryoko said.

"Ryoko, you can still tell me about it.  Was it that bad?" Washu asked.  Ryoko looked at her and Washu felt her heart fall to the floor in self-loathing as she saw the look on her daughter's eyes.  A look that told her Ryoko wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to tell Washu about it.  As though she didn't trust her.  

"Why?  You don't care," Ryoko said as she hung her head.  Washu swiftly took Ryoko's face in her hands and forced the girl to look at her with a stunned look.

"Ryoko, don't you ever say that, do you hear me?  Don't _ever_ say that I don't care because that's not true," she said in a stern voice.  Ryoko just stared at her, not knowing what to do or say.  Her lower lip then started to quiver before her face twisted itself in a sadden look.  

"I'm sorry," she whimpered before letting out soft cries to accompany her twisted expression.  Washu then sat on the bed and pulled Ryoko into her lap before hugging her while rocking back and forth as she cried. 

Good going, genius Washu sneered bitterly to herself as she tried to comfort Ryoko as best she could.  She very rarely yelled at the little girl but she has been lately, so it wasn't helping her situation.

"Ryoko, I'm not mad at you.  I know I haven't been around lately and I'm sorry," Washu said as she rested her head on top of Ryoko's.  

"I missed you," Ryoko said before coughing out a few more sobs.  

"Than I promise I'll spend every day with you from now on, okay?" Washu asked, hoping the little girl would stop crying.  Ryoko's cries died and she sniffled as she leaned back, looking up at her mother.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise.  We'll play every day and I'll even think about ending the naps just so we can have more playtime," Washu said with a smile.  Ryoko then grinned up at her and Washu could see her eyes sparkle with excitement at her mother's promise.  Washu could see that she was getting older and her energy levels were almost at their peek, so a nap wasn't really necessary.  Ryoko then looked down at her lap and remembered that she still had the cabbit in her lap before cuddling her back to her chest.

"Now, about this dream…" Washu said.  

"I don't know where we were, but I was with you and I saw a man standing in front of me with this thing in his hands," Ryoko said as she held the cabbit up.  

"What did he look like?" Washu asked.  

"I don't know.  I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a black cloak with a hood over his eyes.  Anyway, it turned into a big pointy thing with a big red gem in the middle and I could hear him laughing at us…" Ryoko said before pausing.  

"Go on," Washu coaxed.  

"It pulled me into it, even though I didn't want to go.  I cried out for you, but you couldn't do anything.  You were in a crystal that looked like the gem in Miko's pendant and all you could do was stare at me as I was taken…" Ryoko finished in a distant voice.  Washu wrinkled her brow and let her eyes roam the room in thought, wondering what this meant.  She knew it was more than just your average 'no-more-pizza-before-bed' dream.  

"It's just a dream, Ryoko," Washu reassured, even though she wasn't so sure herself.  Too many odd things have been happening but this one took the cake.  

"It scared me," Ryoko said in a small voice.  Washu let out a sigh and placed Ryoko on the bed and persuaded her into lying down before lying down next to her.  

"Go to sleep, okay?" Washu said in a soft voice, thinking she didn't want to hear anymore talk of this cloaked man.

"Only if you stay with me.  I don't want to be alone," Ryoko said.  

"Okay, okay.  I'll stay with you," Washu said. 

"Thank you, mommy," Ryoko said as she started to doze off.

"That reminds me.  What are you going to name her?" Washu asked.  Ryoko looked down at the cabbit that was now curled up against her chin and let out a yawn before closing her eyes.  

"Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko said in a half asleep voice.   

"Ryo-Ohki, huh?  Why that name?" Washu asked.  

"Because that's what she was called…" Ryoko said in a sleepy voice.

"What do you mean?" Washu asked, confused as to where this was coming from.

"That's what I shouted before being pulled into the pointy thing…" Ryoko said slowly before drifting into sleep and leaving Washu to ponder over this.  

***

Ryoko slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her room and lifted her head.  She felt a clump of soft fur rub against her chin and smiled down at the cabbit that was still asleep.  She then felt a weight on her side and looked down to see her mother's arm resting on top of her while her mother slept behind her.  Ryoko carefully moved out from under her mother's protective cuddle and crawled off the bed with Ryo-Ohki in her arms.  She rounded the bed quietly and stepped out of the room and nearly tripped over Putiko, who was sleeping in front of the door.  She waited a moment to see if he was awake and quietly took off down the hall when he failed to open his eyes.  She hadn't eaten hardly anything the past few days because she had been so upset, but now her hunger was returning full force.  She was intending on going to the kitchen and using Ryo-Ohki to aid her in getting a snack but stopped before rounding the corner.

"Meow?" the cabbit inquired.  Ryoko lifted the cabbit up and held it by the underarms before smiling at it with a giggle.

"We're going to get a snack, but we have to be quiet, okay?" Ryoko whispered.

"Meow, meow," it said in a quiet voice.  Ryoko giggled again and rounded the corner before letting out a soft shout of surprise as she ran into something.  She looked up to see a tall figure looming over her and wrinkled her brow.    

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Ryoko?" it asked in a low, almost sinister voice.  Ryoko swallowed hard and looked behind her as she bit her lip.

"I was hungry and I didn't want to wake my mommy up," Ryoko said.

"Well, let me accompany you to the kitchen, then.  It's not safe to wander the hallways alone, Ryoko," the figure said as it turned and walked towards the kitchen.  Ryoko hesitated before shrugging her shoulders and chasing after the man.  She just figured it was a new servant so she really didn't think anything of it.  She didn't like how she couldn't see his face, or anything else other than his height, but it was still company.  

"What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Youngsters really shouldn't ask questions.  They should be quiet and speak only when spoken to, Ryoko," the man said in a flat tone.  

"That's not what my mommy says.  She says that questions help you learn," Ryoko said before stopping as the man turned to face her.

"Well your mommy doesn't know everything, Ryoko," he hissed, causing Ryoko to wrinkle her brow at this man.  She then looked behind her again, thinking her hunger could wait until morning.  She looked back to see the man gone and let out a small whimper of fear as she clutched Ryo-Ohki to her chest.

"Meow, meow!" it cried as it jumped out of her arms.  Ryoko chased after her and stopped when the cabbit leaped back into her arms.

"Don't do that, Ryo-Ohki.  I don't want you to get lost," Ryoko said as she pet the cabbit's head.  She had been scared of this thing because of her dream, but like her mother said, it was only a dream.  Dreams couldn't hurt you and besides, Ryoko kind of liked how it would meow at her when she asked it questions.  Almost like it was answering her.  

"Meow, meow, meow," it said as it looked over at a tapestry hanging on the wall.  

"It's just a carpet, Ryo-Ohki.  Can you see the story?" Ryoko asked.  The cabbit leaped out of her arms again and ran over to it before pawing at the corner.  Ryoko picked it up again and shook her head before heading back to her room but stopped as she heard something behind her.  She turned around and took a sharp breath of surprise as she saw the figure standing in front of her again.  She went to scream for Putiko, knowing he would hear her, but didn't get the chance, seeing the man had already grabbed her and pulled her behind the carpet Ryo-Ohki had been pawing at.

**************************************************************************************

For you that have read my other stories, you can tell I don't use Ryo-Ohki in hardly any of my stories.  I couldn't really leave her out, though, seeing Washu had created her and she had been with Ryoko all throughout her control under Kagato, so this was the best thing I could think of.  I was hoping this story wouldn't be as long as it is, but I've kind of set myself up for disappointment with that one.  This story's only about half done but I'm going to need the reviews in order to finish.  So, R&R


	10. Chapter 10

A Shoulder to Cry On 

Ryoko let out a sigh and pursed her lips as Washu stood up and stretched her arms.  

"Want to know more, or do you want to go to bed?" she asked halfheartedly, thinking she would try and give Ryoko a choice.  

"I want to know more, but I think I'd end up falling asleep," Ryoko said, but remained on the bed.

"Well, I'm not going to keep myself up if you're going to fall asleep," Washu said as she headed for the door, intending on helping Ryoko find her way out.

"Than you can talk until I pass out," Ryoko said, causing Washu to stop.  She turned around and stared at Ryoko before glancing around the room and giving Ryoko an awkward look.

"Who says I want you to sleep in here?  Who says _I_ don't sleep in here?" Washu asked with a slight bite to her voice. 

"Sorry I asked," Ryoko mumbled before standing up.

"Ryoko, wait," Washu said, halting her daughter in mid-faze.  She fully appeared and watched as Washu walked over to her before wrinkling her brow at the downcast expression on her mother's face.  

"What?"

"Do you really want to know that badly?" Washu asked.  

"Yes, I do," Ryoko said as she sat back down.  Washu sat next to her and rubbed her temples in slight irritation, but she owed Ryoko an explanation, she guessed. 

"Ryo-Ohki was smart and knew what was going on.  She had gone back to your room to warn me, but I had already noticed you were gone…" 

Putiko jumped up as the door behind him swung open to reveal a worry-stricken Washu.

"Putiko, where's Ryoko?  Did you see her come out?" Washu asked in a rushed voice.

No.  Why? Putiko asked as his own concern cultivated itself as he woke up.  Washu then looked over and saw Ryo-Ohki quickly making her way around a corner and went to the cabbit as it stumbled into a roll as she tripped over her ears.  

"Where's Ryoko?" she asked the fuzz-ball.  Ryo-Ohki squirmed in her grasps before taking off around the corner again with Washu and Putiko in tow.

You really think that thing will know where she is? Putiko asked critically.  Washu didn't answer him, but just continued to follow the cabbit until they came to a carpet on the wall.  Washu wrinkled her brow as the cabbit pawed at the corner and looked up at the story it told but didn't understand what the cabbit was trying to tell her.  The carpet portrayed an old man holding a Clav pup in his arms and walking down an old path towards what looked like the kingdom they were living in.

Told you Putiko snorted.  Washu looked over at him before down at the cabbit who was now trying to wiggle her way behind it.  Washu slowly moved the tapestry to the side and felt her heart crack upon seeing the roughly cut doorway of a hallway behind the carpet.  She stared at the doorway for a long time before feeling the cabbit pawing at her ankle.  She leaned down and picked it up before cuddling it to her chin, still staring at the passage with a worried look.

"Go get the King," she whispered before placing the cabbit down on the floor and heard it scuttle off down the hallway.

Why did you do that?  Why not send me? Putiko asked, wounded that she used the 'pet' as the messenger. 

"Because you're going to go find Ryoko," Washu said as she looked down at the beast.  Putiko stared at her for a moment, knowing he had no choice and nodded before disappearing into the dark hallway.  

***       

"Why hello there," Mikollious said as Ryoko's pet came to a rolling stop at his feet after tripping on her ears again.  She started meowing at him while jumping up before running for the door again.  She stopped and looked back at him with an urgent look, causing him to wrinkle his brow before a smile broke out over his face.

"You want me to follow you?" he asked in an amused voice.  Maybe it wasn't as stupid as it looked, seeing it gave him an enthusiastic meow before indicating the door again.  He slowly shook his head and chuckled as he stood up before following the creature out of the throne room.

"Slow down.  I'm an old man," he said as he slowly walked through the hallways, greeting the servants as they bowed to him.  The critter ran over to him and nudged the back of his foot, urging him to move faster.  

"Okay, okay," Mikollious chuckled before picking his pace up a bit, but it still wasn't fast enough for the cabbit.  She then sank her teeth into his ankle hard enough to get her point across but not hard enough to draw any blood.  He let out a shout before glaring down at the critter and saw it glaring right back at him.  She then ran ahead again and turned to face him with the same urgent look on her small face.

"I don't have time for this," Mikollious mumbled before turning back towards the throne room.  He started walking but stopped as he felt the creature bit him again, but the difference was that it almost brought tears to his eyes and he could feel small trickles of blood running down his ankle.

"Why you little…" he sneered before turned to see the cabbit running off.  He ignored his ankle and ran after it, thinking how he didn't want that thing running loose around the castle.  Better take care of it while it was in sight other than having to search for it later.  He awkwardly ran down the hall after the cabbit and let out a grunt as a throbbing pain started to form in his ankle and heel.  He then stopped and wrinkled his brow as he rounded the corner, finding Washu pacing the hallway with a fearful look on her face.

"Washu?" he asked curiously while she picked the cabbit up as it reached her.  She looked over at him with the same fearful look and wrinkled her brow in worry.  She opened her mouth to answer him but stopped and turned her head towards the carpet hanging on the wall.  Mikollious followed her gaze and picked his jaw up off the floor as Putiko came out from behind the tapestry.  

"Did you find anything?" she asked in a rushed voice.

This.  The passage then split in two, so I came back Putiko said in a sullen tone as he handed Washu Ryoko's doll.  Washu took the doll from him and let out a whimper as she saw the rip in it's front leg, as though it had been torn from her hands against her wishes.

"What's going on here?  And why is that little thing so violent?" Mikollious bellowed, wondering why the hell he had been dragged all the way here.  It was too early for this.

"She's gone, Mikollious," Washu whimpered as she looked over at him with a grief-ridden face.  Mikollious wrinkled his brow and tilted his head before looking down at Putiko who was hanging his head.

"What?  Who's gone?  And why did that thing attack me?" he asked again, completely baffled.

"She's gone!  Ryoko's gone…" Washu said before dropping all the cool she had and fell to her knees in fits of sobs.  Ryoko knew better than to take off without asking anyone, let alone running off into dark hallways that were hidden behind the tapestries.  Ryoko's always hated the dark, so this was more than just curiosity.  Ryo-Ohki nudged her elbow as she sat on Washu's lap and softly meowed up at her.  

We'll find her, Washu Putiko said as he sat by her side.  Washu ignored his reassurances and hugged her arms while trying to calm her sobs.  Mikollious knelt in front of her and let her cry on his shoulder, seeing there wasn't anything else he could do.  

"You said the passage split in two?" Mikollious asked after a moment as he looked over at Putiko.  The beast nodded and waited for Mikollious to say something, seeing he was obviously cultivating an idea by the look on his face.

"Go find Tashacca and then return here and search those two hallways," Mikollious demanded as he rose to his feet while pulling Washu up off the floor.  "We are _going_ to find her." 

***

Putiko ran as fast as he could and found Tashacca lazing about in bed, seeing Paradise still wasn't up yet.

Come on.  There's a job for us to do Putiko said as he nudged her awake.

It's still early, though she mumbled, still half asleep.  Putiko then lifted her off the ground and placed her down hard on her feet, causing her to growl at him with an aggravated expression.

What's wrong with you?  I was sleeping, okay? Tashacca said bitterly.

Ryoko's gone.  We have to go search for her Putiko said.

Gone?  What do you mean, _gone_? Tashacca asked, paying a bit more attention.

I don't know what happened, but she's in the passages within the castle walls for some reason Putiko said as he headed out the door without any more arguing from the white beast that followed him.

***

Ryoko crawled for what seemed like hours, not knowing where she was and felt her fear rising with every step she took.  That figure had dragged her in here and she had managed to free herself of his grasp but now found herself lost within the castle walls, literally.  

"Mommy?" she called softly, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, but trying anyway.  She wrinkled her small brow and slowly made her way through the hallways before stopping and letting out a whimper, seeing she didn't even have her Putiko doll to keep her company any more.  He had told her that toys are for children and not demons, whatever that meant, before ripping it out of her hands.  She then wrinkled her brow as she heard something fast approaching.  It was a faint clicking sound that Ryoko knew all too well and jumped up before attempting to see around her.

"Putiko?" she called, hearing a growl from her right.  She then ran her hand across the wall and ran in the direction Putiko was coming from but let out a scream as she felt someone sweep her up off the floor and into their arms.

"There you are.  You know, you really shouldn't stray too far.  You could get lost," the figure chuckled before dragging her deeper into the maze of passage ways.   

***

Washu stood in the throne room, pacing in front of the thrones while Mikollious watched her before shifting nervously in his seat.

"Please calm down, Washu.  If anyone will find her, Putiko will," Mikollious said.  She stopped and held her chin as her eyes roamed the room, wondering if he was indeed right before letting out a sigh as Ryo-Ohki pawed at her ankle with a soft meow.

"You're right.  But what if he doesn't find her?" she asked as she picked the cabbit up.

"He will.  Don't worry," Mikollious said, glad that she had stopped pacing.  She then wrinkled her brow slightly as she heard the familiar clicking of Putiko's claws on the stone floor and spun around to see him entering the throne room with Tashacca, but no Ryoko.  

"Where is she?" Washu asked in an urgent voice as the two beast reached the thrones while putting Ryo-Ohki back on the floor.

I heard her call for me and followed where her voice was coming from, but as I grew closer, I heard someone else speaking to her.  I couldn't find her after that.  It was if she just disappeared Putiko said as he hung his head.  Washu then knelt in front of him and grabbed his face violently, causing him to give her a wide-eyed look.

"Why did you stop searching?" she hissed bitterly.

"Washu, calm down," Mikollious repeated.

"No, I won't calm down!" Washu screamed as she rose to her feet.

"You will.  Now, Putiko, did you see this person?" Mikollious asked as he held up a hand to silence Washu who crossed her arms and looked away with a nasty look on her face, ignoring Ryo-Ohki's persistent attempts to get her attention.

No he said with a small growl.  Ryo-Ohki finally got fed up with being ignored and scuttled around the room, drawing their attention with her movement before running over to Mikollious and pawing at his cloak.  

"Now what?" Mikollious asked as he sneered down at the critter that had bitten him earlier that morning.  She meowed up at the others and pawed at his cloak again, causing Washu to wrinkle her brow.

"I hate this game," she muttered before kneeling down and thinking about what the cabbit was indicating.  The cabbit let out a huff and started pulling on the King's cloak, causing him to shoo the creature away impatiently.  

"What do you want?  Go away," he sneered as he pushed it away for a second time as it went for his cloak again.  

"What are you trying to tell us, Ryo-Ohki?" Washu asked, obviously the only one who understood that the cabbit was trying to tell them something.  The cabbit ran over to her and jumped up while meowing and looking back at Mikollious.  

"His cloak…" she muttered to herself before picking the cabbit up by the underarms and giving her a stern look.

"What about it?  What's wrong with it?" he asked as he examined it for any stains that might have accumulated.  

"You know who took her, don't you?" she asked firmly.  The cabbit nodded her head and then pawed at the black on Washu's dress, causing the scientist to grow sick to her stomach.

Cloak and black… Putiko said before looking at Washu with a worried look.

"Someone wearing a black cloak took her," Washu said finally before looking over at Putiko with a scared look.

No need to ask he growled before taking off with Tashacca to continue their search.        

***

Ryoko snapped her eyes open to find herself…in the lab?  She blinked a few times before shooting her eyes around the room and let them focus on a figure cursing in the corner.  He then let out a chuckle before turning around just as Ryoko closed her eyes, leading him to believe she was still out.  She heard his footsteps approaching her and felt a tremor pass through her as he came to stand over her.  She grew confused as a silence settled over the room, wondering what he was doing and way he was waiting.  She then snapped her eyes open and shouted in pain as her wrist were engulfed in a fiery pain that squeezed tears from her eyes and she choked on her breath as her neck burst into a scorching burn that gagged her to no end.  

"Shocking, isn't it?" the man chuckled as the burning faded to be replaced by an almost anxious feeling of energy, causing her body to shake.  She looked at her wrists and her eyes widened while she let out a whimper as she saw her mother's gems slightly protruding from the skin.  She then frantically felt around her neck and found the third one in the base of her neck where it meet the collarbone.  

"Finally," he said with a chuckle before heading towards the corner.  He stopped and spun around to face Ryoko before lowering his hood and smoothing down his hair that was as silver as the table she was lying on.  His nose was pointy and roughly placed in the center of his face and held up a pare of small spectacles.  His eyes were as golden as his and his smile was downright evil looking as he grinned at the frightened little girl.

What's happening? Ryoko thought to herself as she let out another whimper, causing the man to scowl at her.

"Fear is not an emotion you should embrace, Ryoko.  _You_ are the one to be feared.  You are a demon as well as unwanted, so I'm taking it upon myself to make sure you fulfill what you were created to be," he sneered as he walked in her direction.  

Demon?  Unwanted?  What is he talking about? Ryoko asked herself as she wrinkled her brow at him.  He drew closer and she could see his hands balled into fists and she felt her body still trembling from the effect the gems had on her small body, as well as from fear as to what this man was intending.  

"Looks like that fat fruit man couldn't warn your dear mother fast enough," he chortled as he continued his slow, leisurely walk towards her.  

Pat? she thought to herself before feeling the tremble of fear rise in her gut as the man reached out for her.  She then closed her eyes while raising a hand to ward him off and felt the anxious energy in her wrists and neck grow to a point where it was agonizingly painful before growing sick to her stomach.  She took a few breaths and felt the pure energy coursing through her before it stopped all together, returning the anxious feeling to her wrists and neck.  She could hear the sound of people talking and shouting and wrinkled her brow before lifting her while opening her eyes to come face to face with…Pat?

***

Washu had resumed her pacing of the room as she waited for some hopeful news from Putiko and Tashacca.  She then stopped dead in her tracks and snapped her head up with a shocked look before looking around the room as her daughter's voice popped into her head. 

What's happening? she heard, causing her to wrinkle her brow in confusion.

"Washu?  Washu, are you okay?" Mikollious asked, seeing her confused, distraught look.  She looked over at him and tilted her head while further wrinkling her brow.

"Did you hear that?" she asked curiously.

"Hear what?" he asked, causing her to look at the floor in thought. 

"Nothing," she said after a moment of thought before resuming her pace, thinking of what she had just heard.  It did sound as if it were from someone in the room with her, but more like a whisper in the back of her mind.  It was, however, Ryoko's voice and Washu was certain of that.  

"Washu, would you _please_ stop pacing?" Mikollious asked with a pleading look.  Nothing made him more nervous than someone pacing in front of him.

Demon?  Unwanted?  What is he talking about? she heard again, causing her eyes to fly open and her paces to stop once again.  

"Ryoko?" she called out, wondering if the little girl was in the room somewhere.  Actually, it was more like _hoping_ the little girl was in the room.

"Washu, what is it?  Ryoko, I hate to say, isn't in the room," Mikollious said as he tilted his head.  Washu ignored him and spun around, searching for anything that resembled her daughter's hair, seeing that was what you usually noticed first.  Mikollious then stood up and walked over to Washu before placing a hand o her shoulder, causing her to snap her head over to him and give him a wide-eyed, confused look.

"I heard her, Mikollious," she said as she looked around the room again.

"Ryoko?  You heard her?" he asked critically.

"Yes, I heard her!" Washu shouted as she raised her hands up as if to strangle anyone who stepped in front of her.  

"You're just worried about her, Washu.  You _thought_ you heard her.  I didn't hear a thing," Mikollious said as he tilted his head to see her face.  Washu let out a sigh and stood motionless, seeing if anything else would be said, but the room remained silent.

Pat? she heard her daughter say again, causing Washu to give Mikollious an almost pathetic look, begging him to believe her.

"I heard her voice, Mikollious.  It wasn't my imagination," Washu said, as she thought of what Ryoko had just said in her mind.  Pat?  What about Pat?  

"Come now, you couldn't have heard her, she's…" Mikollious started, but stopped himself as Washu shot him an apprehensive look.  He smiled at her and let out a hangdog chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck before returning to his seat to resume watching her pace the room with her chin in her hand.

***

"Am…am I dreaming?" Ryoko asked, more to herself than the shocked fruit-seller standing in front of her.  

"I don't know.  Am _I_ dreaming?" he asked in stupefied shock as he stared at the little girl.  His look then softened a bit as he saw the appropriately place look of fear on her small face.

"What happened?" she asked as he picked her up of the ground to avoid being trampled by the passing crowd.  How the hell did she get _here_?  She was in the lab with that man walking over to her.  

"I don't know, miss Ryoko.  Ye just…popped out of nowhere," he said. 

"How?" she asked in a soft voice, trying to figure this out.  Pat then lifted her wrist as something caught his eye and they both looked at the gem embedded in her skin.

"I've never in me life seen jewels like these," he said as he examined the gems in her skin with an interested look.  Ryoko, however, was giving them a look of sheer terror, seeing they were now glowing and she could feel her skin starting to burn again.  

"They hurt," she whimpered after the burning faded to a degree as she calmed herself down.  Pat then looked up at her and wrinkled his brow in disapproval.

"They hurt?" he echoed.

"My skin burns.  My fingers are tingling," Ryoko said as she squeezed her fingers, trying to get the tingling that had aroused to stop.  Pat then took her hand again and examined the wrist more closely and noticed the skin around the gem was starting to grow red with irritation almost to the point where it looked like it was infected.  

"Who did this to ye, might I ask?  Certainly not ye mother," Pat said with a small shake of his head.  

"No, mommy didn't do this.  I don't who it was," Ryoko whimpered as she continued to squeeze her fingers and could feel the burn return to her skin.  She then let out a whimper as the skin around the gems on her wrists as well as her neck started to itch and scratched the back of her hands.  

"Calm down, miss Ryoko.  No use in getting upset over something neither of us understand," Pat said as he sat in his sagging chair.  Ryoko let out a whine but did what she was told and sat motionless in his lap.   

"Now, tell me.  What did this stranger look like?  The one that put these in ye skin?" he asked, indicating the gems.  

"He was wearing a black cloak.  His hair was silver and his eyes were gold, like mine," she said in a small voice as she lowered her head.  Pat swallowed hard as she described the man he had spoken with and licked his lips before smiling at the little girl while handing her a shiny red apple.  She took the treat and ran her fingers over the smooth surface but the fearful look remained on her face.

"Where is ye mother?  Maybe she can help," Pat suggested.

"I don't know where she is.  I haven't seen her since last night," Ryoko whined.

"That long, ye say?" he asked.

"I had gone to get a snack before she woke up this morning and that man had taken me," Ryoko said as she felt tears form in her eyes.  She then wrinkled her brow as the burning returned to her skin and squeezed her fingers again while swallowing hard to rid the tingles tickling her throat.  

Why is this happening? she asked herself.  

"Then lets get ye back to the castle.  I'm sure she's worried sick about ye," he said as he stood up, but wrinkled his brow as Ryoko violently shook her head. 

"No!  That's where that man is!  He's in mommy's lab," she cried as her face twisted in childish fear.  

"But that's where ye mother is, is it not?" Pat asked.

"But I don't want him to take me again!" Ryoko cried.

"If ye find ye mother, than you wouldn't have to worry about him.  She would protect you," he said, trying to calm her fear, but doing just the opposite.

"He'll hurt her!  I know he will!" she whined loudly as she started to wiggle in his arms before letting out a loud shout as the burn turned into a scorching pain.  She scratched at the gems but her fingernails found no edge to grab and slid over the smooth surface, preventing her from removing them by those means.  Pat wrinkled his brow and was about to say something but jumped back in shock as the little girl swiftly faded from sight. 

***

"Why is what happening?  Ryoko, where are you?" Washu shouted into the air as her daughter's voice popped into her head again.  Mikollious had left the room to go see if any servants had seen the little girl with anyone, leaving Washu in a now empty throne room.

"I _know_ I heard her," Washu said to herself as she let her eyes search the room.  She then wrinkled her brow and spun around as she heard a faint whooshing sound behind her.  Her face eyes then went wide and her body froze as she saw Ryoko sitting on the floor, scratching at her wrists.  She wasn't there two seconds ago, but now she was, and she didn't seem to realize that she was sitting in the throne room.  Washu then shook her head before finding her voice as well as the strength to move her legs.

"Ryoko!" she shouted before running over to the little girl who had snapped her head up at the sound of her mother's voice.  

"Mommy?" she asked before looking around the room with a fearful look.  She was back at the castle, and that scared her.  Washu fell to her knees and grabbed the little girl and held her close while kissing her on the top of the head as her eyes glazed over with tears that her daughter was here.

"Ryoko, I was so worried about you.  Where were you?" Washu asked as she pulled the little girl back to look at her face.  

"They hurt, mommy," she whined as she scratched at her wrists again, completely ignoring her mother's question.  Washu then took her daughter's hand and felt the blood leave her face as she saw her gems embedded in Ryoko's skin.

"Ryoko, how did you get these?" she asked as Ryoko pulled her hand back to continue her scratching.

"They burn!  Make it stop, mommy!" Ryoko cried as her tears finally fell from her golden eyes, ignoring her mother's question again.  She then stopped scratching her wrists and used both hands to scratch the one at the base of her neck.  Washu hesitated for a moment, collecting her thoughts as well as her knowledge on the gems and let out a shush as she pulled Ryoko close to her again while holding her head.  

"It's okay, Ryoko.  Mommy will make it go away, but you need to calm down," Washu cooed as she stroked her daughter's head.  

"But they hurt!  I can't breath," Ryoko said, and for the first time since she appeared in the room, Washu became aware of her daughter's labored breathing.

"I know they hurt, baby, I know.  If you calm down, than mommy can make the pain go away, okay?  Can you do that for me?" she asked as she craned her head down to see the little girl's tear-streaked face.  Sometimes you had to barter with this girl in order to get her to do something and it always made Washu's job harder to do.  

"But they itch.  They burn.  I want them to go away," Ryoko whimpered as she attempted to do what her mother asked of her.

"Don't think about them.  Think about something else," Washu cooed again as she rocked the little girl back and forth, helping her to take her mind off the gems for a moment.  Ryoko let out another whimper before falling still in her mother's arms and Washu couldn't help but smile as she heard her daughter's breathing return to normal.  "There.  Does it feel better?"

"Yeah," Ryoko muttered.  Washu then let out a sigh as she rested her head on top of Ryoko's while thinking about the situation she now found her and her daughter to be in.  Those gems contained her goddess powers and she had found throughout her studies of them that the power they held was phenomenal.  She had always been able to feel their power when she held them and her fingers would tingle from the energy, so this scared her.  Ryoko was so young and so small that the powers they held would destroy her is she didn't know how to control them, and she didn't.  She was only four years old.  _Four_.    

"Let me see your hand, honey," Washu said as she picked her head up.  Ryoko lazily lifted her arm and Washu flipped her hand to see her wrist and felt a stabbing pain of alarm in the pit of her gut.  The skin around the gem was almost as red as the gem itself and spanned out to her palm before fading at her fingers.  

How did she get these? Washu asked herself.

"The man in the black cape gave them to me," Ryoko whimpered.  Washu wrinkled her brow and cocked her head back as she stared at the little girl.  How did she hear her?  She then looked back at the gem to see a faint glow before it faded from sight, leaving the gem to twinkle at her.  Ryoko then let out a whimper as she started to scratch at the gem on her left wrist but Washu grabbed her hand and pulled it away to prevent her from hurting herself.  Ryoko let out a long, drawn out whine and tried to continue her scratching but failed, seeing Washu had a tight grip on her arm.  She watched in a panic-stricken awe as the redness around the gem fanned out, covering Ryoko's fingers with an infected looking puff of red skin.

"Ryoko, listen to me," she said sternly as she stood the little girl up while taking her shoulders in her hands and looking her square in the eye.

"You heard me, right?  You heard me ask where you got these?" Washu asked.

"Yeah," she whined, trying her hardest not to scratch at the burning skin around the gem. 

"Ryoko, think about the time we went on that picnic.  Think to yourself what happened," Washu said with a smile, causing the little girl to smile at the memories of the day in the fields.  She was going to help her daughter with this.  She had no idea how she had released the gem's power so the best thing she could do now was help her coop with their power, seeing she was clueless as to how to remove them.  Ryoko wrinkled her brow and tilted her head as the first memory popped into her head.

We had a big basket of food and I remember running ahead of mommy almost the whole way Washu heard.  She licked her lips and let out a snort as she bit her lower lip in thought as she watched her daughter struggle to keep herself from her scratching.  

We laid down a huge blanket and mommy started taking out the food as I chased the butterflies she heard her daughter say in the back of her mind.  

Yes, that's what happened.  You almost caught one of them, too Washu thought, causing the little girl to give her a stunned, yet terribly confused look before wrinkling her brow as the itch returned.  Washu gave her a reassuring smile and raised a finger to her lips before nodding for her to continue.  

Keep going, Ryoko.  It's okay Washu thought, knowing her daughter heard her.  Things were starting to make a bit of sense.  Ryoko wrinkled her brow and swallowed hard before doing what her mother asked of her, despite the burn in her skin. 

I picked some flowers and ran back to the blanket and gave them to… she said, but stopped, giving her mother a curious look, wondering if she should think 'mommy' or 'you'.  Washu smiled and chuckled slightly as she tilted her head.

You gave them to me, didn't you? she asked.  Ryoko wrinkled her brow again and looked around the room nervously before returning her gaze to her mother who had gently grabbed her shoulders again.

"It's okay, Ryoko.  You're fine.  Keep going," Washu whispered to her in a comforting voice, calming the girl's nerves enough to continue.

I gave them to you and you put one in my hair Ryoko thought slowly.

Yes, I remember that.  You looked so cute Washu thought with a smile as she gently chucked the little girl in the chin, causing her to smile at the comment.  

"What was that, mommy?" she then asked, not able to hold back her question any longer.  Washu smiled at her while taking her hands and held them out so they could see the gems.  

"Ryoko, you know that these are mommy's gems and you also know that they are very powerful, right?" Washu asked in a soft, comforting voice so as not to scare the little girl.  Ryoko let out a sigh and hung her head and shuffled her feet slightly before whining slightly at the still present itch.

"Yeah," she whispered, thinking she was in trouble.  

"It's because of these that you can hear me.  They are very special to mommy, but they're yours now and you know what?" Washu asked, forcing a playful smile to her lips.  Ryoko looked up at her and smiled slightly as she saw that she wasn't in trouble for having her mother's gems, that were still torturing the hell out of her.

"What?" she asked.

"There's a lot of things you can do with them but there's a trick to it," Washu said, not wanting to let this happen, but was left with no choice.  Either this, or have them ultimately destroy her daughter, which she would rather sacrifice herself before letting _that_ happen.

"I like tricks," Ryoko said with a mischievous smile, causing Washu to smile at her while rolling her eyes playfully.

"I know you do, so I know you'll have no trouble with this.  What you have to do is treat them like you would Ryo-Ohki," Washu said.  Ryoko wrinkled her brow and tilted her head curiously.

"I don't get it," she said.  Washu smiled and pointed to one of them before looking back at her daughter.

"Consider them friends, not enemies.  They can hear your thoughts, so that's how you speak to them.  Do you understand?" Washu asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ryoko said.

"Don't can't _tell_ them to do something, because it will make them angry.  You have to _ask_ them to do something and then they'll be more than willing to help," Washu said.  Ryoko tilted her head curiously, wondering how this would work.  Washu then shuffled her feet to get into a more comfortable position and continued with her explanation.  "First things first, Ryoko.  Ask them to be your friends and accept them like you had accepted Ryo-Ohki," Washu said.  Ryoko wrinkled her brow and looked at her wrists before smiling as the puffy red skin started to fade.  

"Like that?" she asked as she looked up.  

"Yes.  Just like that.  Now, ask them if you can speak to me like you did only moments ago," Washu continued.

What do I say? Washu heard her daughter ask and smiled broadly as she failed to see her scratch at her wrists, that were returning to normal color.  

"Good.  Try it again," Washu coaxed.  Ryoko tilted her head in thought before giggling and smiling at her mother.

Remember the frog in the fields? she asked, causing Washu to laugh at her.

I do, little Ryoko.  I still think that wasn't very nice of you to throw it in my lap like that while I was eating Washu thought with a chuckle.  Ryoko giggled again but soon wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Mommy, how did I get here?" she asked.  Washu gave her an awkward look before remembering how she had just appeared in the room and wrinkled her brow in thought.  

"Can I ask where you were before you came here?" she asked with a thoughtful tilt of her head.

"I was with Pat in the market," Ryoko said.  Washu licked her lips as she took a deep breath, remembering her daughter thinking of his name.  

"What were you thinking before you came here?" she asked, not looking at her daughter but looking to the side, still thinking about this.

"I was thinking of how that man would hurt you.  I wanted to warn you," Ryoko said in a saddened voice, remembering how she felt before finding herself here.  Washu smiled to herself and looked back at Ryoko as she understood what had happened.

"Try this, little Ryoko.  Ask your gems to bring you to Mikollious' throne," Washu said as she pointed to the seat behind them.  She then heard the 'whoosh' sound again and turned to see her daughter gone and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before letting out a sigh of relief as she heard the noise behind her.  

"Wow!" Ryoko said as she grinned at the gems on her wrists, no longer fearing them, but finding them as a useful tool to cause some trouble.  Washu walked over and picked her up before giving her a protective hug.

"See?  I told you I would make the pain go away," Washu said as she kissed the top of Ryoko's head again. 

"Thank you, mommy," Ryoko said as she hugged her mother around the neck.  Washu then snapped her head in the direction of the lab as she heard a faint clapping sound and felt her blood boil as she saw that man in the black cape walking towards them from the direction of the lab.  

"Well done, Washu.  Thank you for saving me the trouble.  Now, if you don't mind, I'll take over from here…"

**************************************************************************************

I lost interest in this story for a little while, but I'm starting to get back into it, so have no fear.  It will be finished!  I figured I'd have Washu teach Ryoko a little bit about the gems before bringing Kagato back in.  It just seems like something that would be needed, and everyone knows how Kagato thinks.  The less work for him, the better.  Keep reading and keep the reviews a'comin!


	11. Chapter 11

A Shoulder to Cry On 

Tenchi let out a small huff as he rubbed his brow.  He had been trying for the past two hours to find a way to help this situation with Ryoko and Washu, but came up with nothing.  It really wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't just ignore the fact that Washu seems to have lost all interest in being Ryoko's mother, which is a shock to everyone.  Even Ayeka was disturbed by it.

"Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka said as she slowly opened his door a crack to poke her head in. 

Speak of the devil Tenchi thought to himself as he turned to face her with a small, tired smile. 

"What is it, Ayeka?" he asked with a small yawn.

"Lord Tenchi, it's getting late.  You should go to bed," she said as she entered the room before making her way over to his side.

"I know.  But I can't stop thinking of why Washu's acting like this," Tenchi said with a small wrinkle in his brow.  Ayeka remained silent for a moment, contemplating a good response, before looking back at Tenchi with a curious look.

"Lord Tenchi, may I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure."

"What is this 'story' she's been telling you about?" she asked curiously.  Tenchi  blinked at her for a moment before licking his lips while swallowing hard, not sure if he should say anything.  Washu hadn't come out and told him not to tell, but it didn't seem like it was his place to intrude.

"Ayeka, I think you should ask Washu.  Not me," he pleaded with a slow shake of his head, finally deciding on an answer.

"I would, but I think she's in no mood to speak about it," Ayeka said with a pale chuckle, remembering what had happened after dinner and what the small genius had told her.  

"Most likely not," Tenchi agreed.

"She had told me to stay out of it, but I found that her ways of telling me were less than pleasant," Ayeka said as she remembered that box.

"What did she do to you in the lab?" he asked after a moment.

"Why?  Were you worried?" she asked with a small smile growing on her lips.

"I was, yes, but I also realize that Washu wouldn't do something stupid and jeopardize her chance to be with Ryoko," Tenchi said as he leaned back in his chair.  

"Not like she cares anymore," Ayeka said dryly.  Tenchi realized his words and smiled slightly in agreement, but his smile faded as he thought of the fight on the roof.  There had been a lot of words spoke between the two; actually it was more like shouted; but there was one phrase Washu had said that stuck out in his mind ever since.   

…A person can only loose so many times before they grow tired of it.  I'm tired of loosing, Ryoko, so I figure I'd quit while I'm ahead…

"Ayeka, can I ask you something?" he asked, never bringing his gaze to meet hers.

"What is it?" she asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"How do you _really_ think Washu feels about Ryoko?" he asked as he finally looked over at her.  

"I feel she doesn't hate Ryoko at all.  I think she's just mad because Ryoko never really treated her like a mother after how hard she seemed to have tried.  I could always see it when she offered Ryoko her help, but the demon would never grant her the pleasure of being a mother," Ayeka said as her words turned into a sneer.  She had never even really thought about how she felt as far as her relationship with Washu, but after that 'box' incident, she found that Washu was really protective of her daughter.  The reasons she put Ayeka in that box in the first place was enough to prove that.  

"That's what I was thinking.  She really has lost a lot in her life when you think about it.  Ryoko acting like this isn't helping, either," Tenchi said, thinking Washu's last statement at that fight seemed to make perfect sense.  Ayeke nodded slowly before smiling down at Tenchi with a yawn.

"Go to bed, Tenchi," she said as she left the room, thinking about what they had just spoken about.  

***

Washu had stopped her storytelling and had left the lab to get a glass of water, seeing all she had been doing today is talking.  She had found herself irritated with the fact that Ryoko had followed her and found herself being a lot less stealthy than she had planned on being.

"Are you going to finish?" Ryoko asked as she leaned against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest.  Washu slowly looked over at her with a straight face and stared at her with flat eyes, causing Ryoko's skin to crawl.  She _knew_ she wasn't mad at Ryoko, but she always provided the perfect situations to vent and it always made her sound like she didn't care anymore.  That wasn't true, seeing she cared deeply for Ryoko, but Ryoko had finally reached the end of Washu's patience and she found herself extremely irritated with the ex-pirate.  That bothered her, and in turn, it made her mad to the point where she would tell her exactly what was on her mind, good or bad.

"Ryoko, go to bed," she said in a flat tone as she took another sip of water, trying to divert her thoughts to happier things, so as not to explode again but failed.  She was tired, cranky, and has had a bad day, so she just wanted Ryoko to leave her alone so she could get some sleep.

"Mom, just tell me.  You owe me that much," Ryoko said in a slightly harsher voice than she had meant to use.  Washu looked over at her again with the same straight look, causing Ryoko to rub her arms to rid herself of the goose-flesh that had found it's way to her skin once again.

"Don't call me that," Washu said in a soft, flat voice.  Ryoko looked at her and wrinkled her brow as she gapped at the redhead who's look was unwavering.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.  Washu had never…_never_… asked her _not_ to call her mom.  It was always the other way around, and this effected Ryoko more than either of them thought it would.   

"I thought that would make you happy, Ryoko," Washu said, mocking a cheery tone as she tilted her head before dropping her glass in the sink and walking out of the kitchen.  

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me," Ryoko said as she followed her mother before grabbing her arm to stop her.  

"Are you mad about it, or upset about it?" Washu asked.  Ryoko stared at her, not knowing what to say to that one.  Was she upset about it, or was it just her anger was getting the best of her?  

"That's what I thought," Washu snapped as she ripped her arm away before turning for the lab once again.  She hadn't even taken a step before Ryoko appeared in front of her with a deep wrinkle in her brow.  

"Get out of my way, Ryoko," Washu said in a soft, yet extremely impatient voice.  

"Not until you tell me what I did to make you feel this way," Ryoko said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest.  She then let out a shout as Washu swiftly grabbed her by the collar of her dress while baring her teeth at her with a furious look on her face that was now only inches away.  

"Because I'm _tired_ of playing games, Ryoko!  You call me mom, but I _know_ you don't truly mean it," she hissed in a nasty voice between clenched teeth.  Ryoko just stared at her with wide eyes and a slightly gapping mouth, still unable to comprehend why her mother was so furious with her.  Her look then changed to mirror Washu's and she almost didn't feel herself push the redhead off her, causing her to nearly fall backwards over the couch.  Both women had failed to notice Tenchi making his way down the stairs with a curious wrinkle in his brow with Ayeka and Sasami in tow.  They had been drawn from the shouting and were irritated by it, seeing it was only four in the morning.

"I tried just as hard as you did, so don't give me that shit!  How was I suppose to accept you _when I don't even remember you?!_  And what's worse was when you were asked about my past and how I was created, you _lied_!!!"

"That's because you weren't as strong as you once were, Ryoko!  You wouldn't have been able to handle the truth and it's obvious you still can't!" Washu screamed back, falling into another screaming fight with her daughter, knowing it wasn't going to escalate any more than that.

"Guys, please.  It's fo-"

"Why are you being so ignorant of the fact that this is just as hard for me as it is for you?!" Ryoko shrieked, unable to control her feelings and letting out a few cries while cutting Tenchi off.  She wasn't sure if they were from anger or hurt anymore.  Her mixed emotions had blinded her.

"_I'm_ ignorant?  _I'm_ ignorant, even after trying to the point where I couldn't even look at you without remembering how Kagato had taken you right out from under me?  _I'm_ ignorant even though I _tried_ to make it as easy as I could for you so that you wouldn't have a mental breakdown?" 

"Well you did a piss-poor job of it!" 

"Why thank you, Ryoko.  You know what?  I'm glad things happened this way.  Actually, I'm tickled pink to hear that I wasted half my life in trying to find you so that I could regain the love you once had for me.  I'm glad that things went the way they always do in my life," Washu said in an almost hysterical voice that was heavy with sarcasm.   

"You're so _full_ of yourself!  My life was a living _hell_ because of Kagato, and here you are, trying to tell _me_ that _you're_ life wasn't any better?  _Bullshit_!" Ryoko shouted as she regarded her mother as though she was about to attack a sworn enemy.  

"Well, to me, my life wasn't any better than your own, Ryoko!  Having a child and practically worshipping the ground they walked on just to have them taken right out from under you by someone like Kagato before having another child and having them taken from you as well isn't my idea of a happy life!" Washu shouted back.  Tenchi let out a groan and hung his head, thinking tomorrow was going to be a sleep-day, seeing he wasn't getting any tonight.  These two seemed like they were _far_ from finished.  

"Tenchi, do something!" Sasami whispered urgently as she tugged on his sleeve.  

"I can't," Tenchi said as he watched the two women continue their fighting.

"That's no excuse to lie about it!" Ryoko shouted.  

"I had to lie to keep you from gong on a rampage and hurting yourself, Ryoko!" Washu screamed as she leaned forward to emphasize her point.  

"Why do you have such little faith in me?!  Why do you always think I don't care?!" Ryoko shouted as she mirrored her mother's motion.

"You _don't_ care, Ryoko.  You were trained not to care and this shows that!  You were trained to believe that you were a demon that was useful for nothing other than being Kagato's slave!" Washu shouted as she waved her arm, indicating their fighting.  Ryoko clamped her eyes shut and growled low in her throat as she heard what her mother was saying and feeling like she was being abandoned.  She did care, but Washu didn't see that.  

…You're nothing but a demon who was unwanted… 

Ryoko let out another growl as Kagato's words filtered into her mind and bringing out the hate and resentment she felt for him and failed to hear anything her mother was currently saying to her.

…You let my daughter go, demon…! 

Ryoko twitched as she heard the voice of some man trying to be brave during her attack on Juria and swallowed hard as her breathing picked up.  She still failed to hear any words spoken to her.

…No one could possibly love a demon like you, let alone Tenchi…! 

The sound of Ayeka's voice rang through her head, causing her to grit her teeth and ball her fists in rage.

…You're nothing but a demon who was unwanted… 

That phrase ran through Ryoko's head like a freight train, causing her fury to build to the breaking point before letting a low rumble build in her throat that eventually became an all out menacing growl.  She felt sick to her stomach and her skin was crawling from head to toe as she shook where she stood.  Her mind was screaming at her, trying to convince herself of two different things.  She was human.  No, she was a demon.  She didn't know _what_ she was anymore and she could feel a burning pain in the pit of her stomach, but swallowed it down.  Her skin started to itch and her legs hurt to the point where she could barely stand up on her own anymore.  She had been slightly aware that Washu was talking to her, but the tone of her voice as well as the content of her words failed to register in Ryoko's mind.

"…Unwanted…" was the last thing she heard escape Washu's lips before swiftly snapping her eyes open. 

"Shut up!" she screamed as she lunged herself at the redhead with such force that she was lifted off her feet and over the couch, landing hard on her back and breaking the coffee table in two.  Ryoko knew she was strong, but didn't know where the strength to break the table had come from.  Washu let out a grunt of pain and opened her currently closed eyes to see a memory-blinded Ryoko snarling at her with her energy sword drawn so close to her neck that she could feel the heat and hear the crackling of energy.  

"Ryoko, stop!" Tenchi shouted as he ran around the couch to see exactly what was happening before stopping at the sight before him.  Washu was lying on her back in the rubble of the broken table with her hands held out at her sides as if she were halfheartedly surrendering and Ryoko on top of her, straining to keep herself from lowering her sword any more than it already was.  

"Ryoko, think about what you're doing," Tenchi stressed as he watched the pirate shake with memories of her life with Kagato, still in a blind rage.  Ryoko clamped her eyes shut and tried to rid herself of the memories as her body throbbed and her skin itched.  Tenchi heard Washu let out a whimper and saw her frantically trying to shift herself out from under her daughter as Ryoko brought the sword closer, still thinking about how much she would've loved to do this to the man who had ruined her life and receive the same reaction.  Ryoko narrowed her eyes and let out a hiss before stopping and blinked at her hands with a slightly confused look.  Her skin was dark and she could see little clumps of…fur?  

What is this? she thought, not caring if Washu heard or not.  Her face then slowly started to smooth out before swiftly falling to the floor as her senses returned to her, letting fear take over as she noticed her mother under her with a harsh, yet terrified look. The clumps then turned into patches as she slowly crawled off her mother, still confused as to what exactly was happening.  She stared at her hands and as her anger faded, so did the fur on her hands.  She then wrinkled her brow and thought this to be almost frightening.  She lowered her head and stared at the floor with a distant look on her face and in her eyes, thinking of what had caused all of this in the first place.  Tenchi let out a huff of relief as he ran to Washu's side as she slowly sat up while staring at Ryoko with a straight face.  He took her arm and helped her to her feet before using his body to hold her up, seeing her legs weren't cooperating with her at the moment.  

"Are you okay?" he asked.  He could feel her body trembling and saw the blank look on her face as she stared at her daughter before he wrapped her arm around his neck to help her get to the lab.  

***

"What did she say?" Ryoko asked after sitting on the couch in silence.  Dawn had come and Tenchi had stayed with her after making Washu was settled in the lab.  He could tell just by the distant look on Ryoko's face that this upset her a lot.  

"She had stopped fighting, if that's what you're asking," he said.

"But what did she _say_, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked as her voice cracked, threatening to show him just how much this hurt her.  She had come so close to killing the redhead, thinking it was Kagato and being fueled by her memories, but also because of something else.  She wasn't sure what it was, but her rage had been an inferno inside her and it was still there, even after she had forgotten the memories and she still felt sick to her stomach.      

"Nothing that would've provoked you," Tenchi said.  Ryoko let out a pale chuckled and rested her chin on her arms as she found that he wasn't going to tell her.

"You're going to tell me to go ask her myself, aren't you?" Ryoko asked dryly.  

"Ryoko, you scared all of us.  We really thought you were going to follow through with it," Tenchi said as he chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.  Ryoko let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, thinking of how to stop this fighting and return things to normal.  She wanted so bad to have Washu return to her 'I want to be your mother' ways, but after this, that may not happen.  Ryoko had gone too far this time, even if she was in a blind rage.  She then stood up and walked out the front door without a word as to where she was going or when she'd be back and Tenchi…just let her go.

***

Washu stared at her ceiling, feeling her body throb from being used as a tool to break the coffee table and forced herself to swallow, even though she had been trying not to.  Ryoko's sword had come so close to her skin that it had left a nasty burn that was already causing her neck to stiffen and turn a deep red.  She really thought her daughter was going to kill her and it had scared the shit out of her.  She was still shaking and she couldn't think of anything she had said after Ryoko had fallen silent that would've caused her to do that.  She then closed her eyes and let out a jittery sigh as she remembered seeing the confused look on Ryoko's face as she saw her hands.  Fur.  Deep purple fur had started forming on the backs of her hands and Washu knew all to well what had happened.  She had heard her daughter ask herself what that was, but was too wrapped up in her struggling to answer.  Her block was crumbling.    

What am I thinking? Washu asked herself after a moment as she slowly covered her eyes with her arm.  How could she have let herself fight with Ryoko like that?  She then felt guilty for ever provoking her into the fights and felt that what she had done was childish, seeing she _knew_ Ryoko was touchy and could easily get mad if tipped too far.  Washu had known this, but she still fought with her to the point where Ryoko felt the need to draw her sword on her.  Yet, Washu had a feeling that wasn't entirely because of her emotions.  Her block was crumbling.  The transformation of a Clav for the first time, whether they be born human or Clav, was always hard, so her transformation would drive her into a frenzy.  Clavs were, in fact, demons, so Kagato and Ayeka and everyone calling her a demon wasn't going to make this a fun ride, and now Washu had gone and pissed her off even more.  Yet…she couldn't help it.  Ryoko was too stubborn to give in and let go of her pride and that pissed Washu off.  Washu found it best to just back off for a bit and let Ryoko's emotions stabilize, as well as her own, before attempting to help Ryoko with this other part of her self that she has yet to experience. 

***

Ryoko stared down at the pool of water surrounding the base of the Jurian tree and blinked a few times before looking out over the land.  She then raised her hands and examined them, seeing nothing but smooth milky flesh that was considered normal.  The fur was gone as well as the sick feeling and itching, but her mind was still fresh with the memories of what had happened only a few hours ago.  

"Tsunami…" she whispered, unable to speak any louder, still staring at her hands.  she then closed her eyes and let out a trembling sigh as she buried her head in her arms as they rested on her knees. 

"Don't fear what you are, Ryoko," she heard Tsunami say.

"Why did I do that?" Ryoko asked, never lifting her head and ignoring Tsunami's words of advise.

"Don't ask me, Ryoko.  I'm not the one who can answer that," Tsunami said as she hovered over the lake.  Ryoko lifted her head to show fresh, twinkling tears running down her skin and Tsunami gave her an understanding look, knowing how confused she was.  Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as Tsunami had hoped.  She had planned it so that Ryoko would hear that Washu didn't hate her and she had hoped Washu would've seen how hurt Ryoko really was, but something wasn't clicking in her mind.  Tsunami had always been able to see Washu's memories as well as her thoughts, but she found nothing that would cause all this anger she felt.  Looks like she would have to do some research.

"I can't answer that question, either, so don't feel bad," Ryoko said.

"Don't try to push it, Ryoko.  Just let it come to you," Tsunami said.  Ryoko snorted and hid her face behind her arms again while thinking of everything that has happened.  One day, Washu was all about gaining her daughter's love but the next, she can't stay in the same room with her for more than five minutes.  

"Why doesn't she want to be my mother anymore, Tsunami?" she asked after a moment.

"It's not that she doesn't want to be your mother, Ryoko.  It's just that there's a lot she needs to sort out before trying again," Tsunami explained.

"Like what?" Ryoko asked.

"Like her past," Tsunami said.

"Looks like we _both_ need help with that one," Ryoko said with a pale chuckle.  

"And that's why I must suggest the possibility of you avoiding her," Tsunami said.  Ryoko slowly lifted her head and stared at Tsunami with little to no amusement at the suggestion.  She was getting an idea in her head as to why Washu was acting like this and knew that Ryoko being around wasn't going to help.  They were on the same boat.

"And how is that going to help?  I can't ask _Tenchi_ about my past," Ryoko spat sarcastically.

"She didn't finish telling you, did she?" Tsunami asked.

"No, she didn't.  She started fighting with me before we got that far," Ryoko said.

"So you're saying it's her fault they start?" Tsunami asked.  

"Now that I think about it, yeah, I _am_ admitting to that.  Every fight we've been in starts with her getting mad because I want to know about my past," Ryoko said, mocking a cheery tone.  

"Why don't we go find out," Tsunami said.

"No, I think I'll wait," Ryoko said.

"She's asleep, Ryoko.  She won't even know you're there," Tsunami said before disappearing from sight.  Ryoko let out a huff and followed the goddess, appearing only moments after she did.   

"Now what?" she asked.  Tsunami smiled and brought a hand to hover over Washu's face while putting the other in front of Ryoko's before closing her eyes and seeing the rest of Ryoko's past for herself.

The throne room feel silent as this silver-haired man waited for the redheaded scientist to do something and make the first move.  

"Mommy, don't let him take me!" Ryoko cried into her shoulder as the redhead rose to her feet with the little girl in her arms.  Washu stared at this man with hate and confusion as he took a few steps in their direction.

"Why are you after my daughter?" Washu asked after finding her voice while clutching on to Ryoko with fear that she might disappear, which was a very likely possibility.  The man chuckled at her and tilted his head, mocking curiosity.  

"Because she belongs to me.  Why else?," he asked.

"She's not someone's property!  She's my daughter and I'm not going to let you take her," Washu said in a confident voice.  

"I believe you may find it harder to keep her than you think," he said as he rubbed his chin.  

"Mommy, what's going on?" Ryoko asked, drawing Washu's attention.  She looked down to see Ryoko looking at the gems on her hands as they started to glow, causing the genius to wrinkle her brow before looking back at the stranger.

Go to Putiko, okay? Washu asked, using this newly discovered link she had with her daughter.  

No!  I don't want you to be here by yourself with him! Ryoko said as she gave the man before them a fearful look.

Please, honey, just ask the gems to take you to Putiko.  I'll be fine Washu reassured before putting the little girl on the floor.  The man smiled broadly, but it swiftly faded as the little girl disappeared, leaving only him and Washu in the empty throne room.  

"Clever," he mused as his smile slowly returned.  

"Who are you?" she asked confidently. 

"You don't recognize me?" he asked, mocking a hurt tone.

"Don't play games with me!  Tell me who you are and why you're after my daughter!" Washu shouted.

"My name is Kagato, and I want your daughter because her creation is my doing," he bellowed, the second her words had left her lips, causing her to wrinkle her brow at him.  

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, my dear scientist.  The link had been damaged, as you very well know, and I am the one who damaged it," Kagato said swiftly.

"Why?"

"So that I could have full control over Kotuku's mind to get what I wanted without anyone snooping.  You see, your mind is too strong for me to control, but Ryoko's, on the other hand, is still young and very easily mislead.  She is exactly what I had wanted.  A scapegoat that could handle the gems power as well as harbor the ability's of a Clav, so that is why I arranged her creation" Kagato said with a chuckle.  Washu felt her heart race and her mouth went dry as the thoughts entered her mind.  

"It's because of you, isn't it?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Pardon?" he asked sarcastically as he cupped his ear.

"You're the reason why I've been having these odd feelings the past few weeks," she said, more so to herself than Kagato.

"Well done, Washu.  I was attempting to try my luck in controlling your mind for a second time, but alas, it's too strong and too independent for me to tamper with," he said as he slowly clapped his hands to congratulate her for figuring it out before reaching into his cloak to pull out what appeared to be Mikollious' pendant.  Washu's face fell and she could feel her body shaking from anger as she spotted the missing article that's been the focus of Mikollious' attention for the past few weeks.

"How did you get that?" she asked in a hushed voice.  

"Your King has too kind of a heart.  He practically handed it right over to me," Kagato chuckled as he remembered how he had tricked the King.  Washu took a sharp breath and chewed the inside of her lip, thinking of how to win this one.  

***

You know what Washu's going to say Tashacca said as she slowly walked towards the throne room with Putiko hanging his head the whole way so far.  

I know.  What else can we do?  We've searched everywhere for her Putiko whined before feeling something drop onto his back.  He spun his head up and saw Ryoko smiling down at him from her high perch on his back.

"Hi Putiko!" she cheered with a giggled.  

Ryoko!  Where did you come from? he asked as she jumped off his back.

"Mommy told me to ask my gems to take me to you," she said as she held her wrists out so the Clavs could see the red orbs embedded in her skin.

Washu gave these to you? he asked, clearly baffled by this, seeing she barely _spoke_ of them to anyone let alone _give_ them to someone.

"No.  The man Pat was talking about gave them to me," Ryoko said in a small voice as she remembered the man she had spent the majority of the day with.  

Where is your mother now? he asked urgently as he took Ryoko's shoulders in his massive paws.  

"She's in the throne room with him," Ryoko said in a fearful voice, worrying what was going to happen to her mother if they didn't do something to help.  Her face then went blank and her eyes filled with a pale green light that caused both Tashacca and Putiko to take a step back in confusion.

Ryoko? he asked as he shook her shoulder before his own face fell to the floor in a blank stare.  He knew what was happening and he was conscious of him, Ryoko, and Tashacca heading for the throne room, but he had absolutely no control over what he did or where he was going.

***

Washu watched with narrowed eyes as the pendant's glow started to die down, leaving the jewel to twinkle at her as if mocking her attempt to win this battle.  

"We have company on the way," he said slowly before disappearing from sight.  Washu took a sharp breath and straightened her posture as she let her eyes roam around her.

"And I believe it is someone you would like to see," Kagato chuckled from behind her.  Washu spun to see him sitting on Mikollious' throne with his head in his hand while tapping his fingers lightly on the arm.

"What did you do?" she asked cautiously.  He went to answer, but stopped as Putiko, Tashacca, and Ryoko came walking into the throne room.  Washu's breath caught in her throat and her mouth went dry again as she saw the empty, green-glaze glow of her daughter's eyes, as well as the two Clavs that had walked in with her.  

"Ah, how nice of you to join us," Kagato laughed as he clapped his hands together in a spiteful way as he rose to his feet.

Ryoko? Washu asked as she wrinkled her brow.  Kagato frowned at her and clicked his tongue as he shook his head.

"I must apologize for blocking that ability.  After all, I know how hard you worked on gaining it," Kagato said as he grinned over at her triumphantly.  Washu wrinkled her brow as she heard him admit to being able to hear them speak.  He knew she had sent her to Putiko, so he was only playing with her and giving her a false sense of hope.  

"What did you do to her?!" Washu shouted while giving him a look of death.  

"I told you what I have done.  Come, Ryoko," he said in a harsh tone before watching the little girl make her way over to him.  Washu's face fell and her mind screamed at her to grab her daughter and get the hell out of there.  Then again, her common sense told her that was impossible no matter what she tried.  He had her daughter under his control and she had all the gems to aid her.  Even at the age of four, the power easily made up for what she lacked in strength and abilities.  

"You see, my dear scientist, you forget so easily that she is partially Clav.  This pendant, which you should know more about than I, has the ability to control any Clav in any form," he said as the little girl stared into space.  

"Bastard…" she muttered under her breath.  Washu could feel her body shaking with rage as she stared at her daughter, not knowing what to do.    

"Ryoko, go get Ryoko-Ohki.  I suppose I can grant you that _one_ pleasure," Kagato said before grinning as the little girl disappeared to do what she had been asked.

"Let her go.  She's only a little girl, Kagato.  What use could she possibly be to you?" Washu asked in a soft, slow voice.

"Oh but she has so much training yet to come.  Training that only I can give her, seeing her purpose for being created was to be a slave for me," Kagato said.  

"Bullshit!  Give her back!" Washu screamed, spraying droplets of spittle from her lips.  Kagato let out a sigh and shook his head before letting out a chuckle before looking down to see Ryoko appear with a small clump of brown fur curled up in her arms.  

"Well, seeing I have full control of this situation, I guess I could at least let you say good-bye," he said as the glow in Ryoko's eyes faded.  She blinked a few times before shaking her head and clearing her thoughts.  She then looked up at Kagato for only a second before letting out a shout as she ran to her mother.  Washu picked up off the floor and kept a hard stare on Kagato while stroking her daughter's hair.

"I'm scared, mommy.  Don't let him do that again," Ryoko whimpered as she hugged her mother with tears in her eyes while the other held Ryo-Ohki.  

"We have a lot of work to do.  Come, Ryoko," Kagato said as he materialized behind Washu before she even had a chance to speak to Ryoko.  She spun around before realizing how her daughter was struggling in her arms to get away from her and desperately tried to hold onto her but Ryoko was greatly overpowering her.  The little girl jumped from her mother's arms and made her way over to Kagato, causing Washu to let out a scream of fury as she saw her inability to do anything.  He still had control over the two Clavs behind her as well as her daughter, so there was little she could do but she'll be damned if she doesn't try.  

"Let her go!" she screamed between clenched teeth as she started for the two.  She reached out to grab her daughter, but let the tears run down her face upon hearing Kagato laughing at her while fazing out of sight and out of the throne room.  Washu could hear Putiko and Tashacca growling after awakening from their trance and knew they were approaching her, guessing from the soft 'clicks' of Putiko's claws getting slightly louder.  Yet…she couldn't seem to take her eyes off the spot where her daughter had been standing moments ago, only inches from her fingertips, and sobbed into the air before dropping to her knees hopelessly with no idea how to get her back.

**************************************************************************************

Tsunami lowered her hands and patiently waited as Ryoko blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes and returning her mind on where she was.  She had seen it as if…as if it were a memory. 

"I had no idea you could do that," Ryoko said as she rubbed her head with a wrinkle in her brow.  She…she remembered that.  Ryoko looked up and saw a wrinkle on Washu's face and could see tears dancing slightly on her eyelashes, yet she remained asleep.  

"Is she dreaming this?" Ryoko asked after a moment.  

"Yes, she is," Tsunami said, seeing Washu was, indeed, dreaming and she knew that for a fact.  Goddesses couldn't transfer memories from person to person, but with dreams, they can do anything.  

"Does she dream this often?"

"Every night," Tsunami said, remembering how often she would watch her sister's dreams about how Ryoko had been captured.  She would eventually find her dreaming a happy dream that would only cause her to reflect on how Ryoko treated her now and would always upset her, so she lost either way.  

"At least she doesn't have to live with _my _dreams.  That would really give her something to cry over," Ryoko said in a dry voice.

"She has, Ryoko.  She dreams of your capture, as well as your life, seeing she's always been there to watch you.  She knows exactly what you had gone through," Tsunami said.  Ryoko stared at the goddess for a moment before turning back to the slumbering redhead with a heavy sigh.    

"Don't _I_ feel like shit now," Ryoko mumbled under her breath.  

"We should let her sleep," Tsunami said.

"But how did she get to the academy?" Ryoko asked.

"She had traced you via the gems and had crashed on Juria," Tsunami said.

"How did Kagato capture her, then?  _Why_ did he capture her?"

"He had captured her because he could see the threat she was now posing and saw that she had honed her intelligence to it's peek and it exceeded his own.  As for _how_ he captured her…dumb luck.  The classic 'sneak up on them when they're sleeping' method," Tsunami said with a small shrug of her shoulders before disappearing from sight. 

*********************************************************************************************

All I can say is that this is turning into a very…very odd story.  I also have a feeling that a lot of you might even change your opinion of it, seeing as it's taking on a Sci-Fi/fantasy idea.  If you're confused about anything that should've been explained already, let me know.  I changed the plot a lot after posting chap. 10 and I don't know if it's making any sense.  Well, if you still like it, let me know and I'll continue with it.  You know what that means.  R&R


	12. Chapter 12

I _really_ need feedback on this.  Even if you've reviewed before, I need opinions and suggestions.  I want to know what the readers what to read about.  On with the story.

A Shoulder to Cry On 

Ayeka looked up as she heard the door to the lab open and watched as Ryoko made her way over to the couch.

"How is she?" the princess asked, shooting for a reasonable conversation.  There had been too much fighting going on around the house, and Ayeka felt she didn't need to add to it.  

"Sleeping," Ryoko said.  

"Still?" Ayeka asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yup," Ryoko said in a slightly distant voice before wrinkling her brow in thought.  "What did she say before that whole…'sword' thing?"  

"Well, she said that she was tired of fighting, but was upset because of what Kagato had done to you as well as her inability to fix it.  I guess you could say it was a subtle way of apologizing, in a weird 'Washu' kind of way," Ayeka said, causing Ryoko to tilt her head in thought as she considered the princess's words.

"Anything else?" she asked finally.

"She also said that you were never unwanted," Ayeka said as she tilted her head curiously, seeing she still hadn't heard the 'story' yet.  

"But I know it's all true now.  I really _am_ a demon, but in a way…I'm okay with that," Ryoko said.  

"I'm lost," Ayeka said, not understanding where this was coming from as she stood up.  She motioned for Ryoko to follow her and smiled as the pirate slowly rose to her feet, still thinking.

"My past.  She had lied when she said she created me at the lab while at the academy," Ryoko said as they headed for the onsen to speak without being interrupted.  It was an odd occurrence, but it did happen on occasion.   

"What?" Ayeka asked in a truly surprised voice.  Everyone had believed that to be true, but now Ryoko was telling her that it wasn't.  What surprised the princess even more was that they were actually _talking_.  There was nothing harsh about their words and the atmosphere was more friendly than it usually was.

"Mom had told Tenchi, so I guess I could tell you," Ryoko said as they made preparations to take a long bath in the warm waters.  Ayeka listened to the whole story intently and felt guilty as she learned the truth and found herself giving the pirate sympathetic looks.  Not to mention stunned looks at the idea of a race that was as odd as the Clav.  She had always called her a demon or a monster-woman, so the story she was now telling Ayeka made her feel like dirt, wishing she could take back her words.  The best she could do was listen and give her input every now and then.

***

Tsunami appeared in Washu's room before hovering next to the bed as the redhead slept.  She placed a hand over Washu's face while closing her eyes, taking in what was going on inside the genius' head and couldn't help but shake her head as she saw the dream was still crashing through her mind like the ocean against the shore.  Tsunami had a feeling something wasn't quite right with how Washu's been acting lately, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.  She hadn't seen anything in her memories and knew Washu didn't know why she was so upset either; otherwise, Tsunami would've picked up on it.  Tsunami then drew her hand back and let her eyes linger on her sister in thought for only a moment before disappearing from sight.  She had to do _something_ about this.

***  

Putiko lazily lifted his head and scratched his nose without opening his eyes as he lounged in the garden located in front of the castle.  Life had been so peaceful lately, but he still couldn't let go of how life use to be.  It has been ten years since Ryoko and Washu had left and Putiko would find himself deticating a portion of every day to cat-napping in the garden while remembering the games him and Ryoko use to play, as well as the nights where him and Washu would chat about this and that.  

…Putiko, come back here…!

Putiko grinned to himself and chuckled lightly as Ryoko's voice filled his memories with an uplifting aura and shook his head slowly as he remembered giving her a new 'Putiko' doll.  

…Pleeeeeese…? 

He chuckled quietly to himself, seeing Ryoko would always use that long, drawn out plea when asking him to do something for her.  She never had to ask, seeing he was a servant to Washu and Ryoko was, after all, her daughter, so the same applied for her.  That's probably why he felt so attached to her.  Because she didn't treat him like a servant, but as a friend.  He then opened his eyes and wrinkled his brow as the redhead popped into his memory.  Washu.  She had hated him when he was first assigned as her servant, but he wasn't stupid and knew she was a mess at the time.  She had just had Ryoko and her inability to remember conceiving her had taken over, leaving no room for the love she had felt being her mother.  Putiko had finally reached her and brought that love to the surface where it had stayed and he had been proud of himself for his achievement.  

Out here again, are you? Tashacca asked as she walked up behind him.  Putiko then lout out a grunt as a young Clav pup leaped into his lap.

Hi daddy! she whined as she awkwardly hugged him around the neck.  

Well hello, Sasha he chuckled.

You two play nice, okay? Tashacca chuckled before letting out a yawn and walking into the castle.

Thanks Putiko muttered as Sasha insisted they play games. 

***

Tsunami had watched the scene and smiled as she watched the beasts play below her.  She smiled as she saw just how rambunctious the pup was.  Tsunami knew very well what Ryoko would look and act like if she were to take on this form and with Sasha, she saw little difference, so this pup interested her greatly.  They only real difference Tsunami could see between the two was that Sasha had been born a pup, not a human, and that her hair and stripes were mint green, not cyan.  Everything from the base color of their fur to the way they spoke and acted was the same, or so it seemed.  Tsunami chuckled as Sasha snuck around the tree and out of sight, seeing her father had dozed off.  Tsunami shook her head and softly clicked her tongue before moving her position so she could keep an eye on the pup.  She watched as she made her way towards the gates and let out a sigh before materializing in front of the now shocked Clav.  

"Do not fear me, little one.  I am a friend," Tsunami assured as she gave the stunned pup a comforting smile.  She watched as Sasha tried to find her voice before finally shaking her head swiftly and staring at Tsunami with a curious look on her slightly smiling face.

Who are you? she growled as she tilted her head.  Tsunami smiled as she saw the change in expression.  From stunned, stupefied silence to extreme curiosity.

"I am a friend to the one closest to your father," Tsunami said with a smile.

You mean mommy? the pup asked as she moved to sit right in front of the goddess.  

"No, not your mother, little one.  Have you heard your father speak of Washu?" Tsunami asked.  She saw the pup's eyes light up as a huge smile crossed her human features.

He told me a story about a genius that use to live in the very depths of the castle!  He also tells me about her daughter, Ryoko! Sasha growled happily as she giggled at the stories he told of the redhead and her daughter.  Tsunami smiled, knowing that this admiration for the stories would make her plans easier.  

"Yes, that's the one.  Do you believe the stories?" she asked.

I do.  I snuck down to Washu's old lab one night and found all sorts of cool stuff.  None of it worked, though Sasha said in a slightly disappointed voice.  

"What kind of stuff?" Tsunami asked, unable to keep her curiosity at bay.  Also the fact that this little Clav acted so much like Ryoko when she was a child that it was shocking.  Tsunami had no idea how she had come to resemble the pirate so accurately, seeing both her parents were lightly colored, but let the though leave her mind.  It had been Washu's doing as a goddess to create the life on every planet, but left it to Tsunami and Tokimi to guide them.  Washu had been, after all, the Goddess of Chaos so her sense of humor was distorted sometimes.  That would explain some of the odd things that seemed to happen every now and then, and this happened to be one of them.  

A lot of glass tanks.  I know that much, but the one I remember best is the one waaaaaaaay in the back the pup said as she held her chin in a comical gesture.  Tsunami could help but want to pick the pup up and cuddle it as if it were nothing more than a puppy, seeing she was so tiny for her age.  

"Oh? And what did it look like?" Tsunami asked.  

It takes up the whole back wall and it looks like a glass cage and it has a broken box inside of it the pup said as she looked up at Tsunami with an almost confused look.

"Can you show it to me?" Tsunami asked as she touched down on the ground.  

If you want.  It's a long walk down there, so you'd better keep up the pup giggled as it jumped onto all fours.  

"No need, Sasha," Tsunami said before disappearing with the pup to reappear in the lab without anyone knowing there were down there.  Sasha looked around with room with wide-eyes, wondering how the hell that just happened before shaking her head as Tsunami spoke to her.

"Where is it?"

This way Sasha said before running around the corner, heading for the rear of the lab.  They came to what Sasha had described and Tsunami looked it over curiously.  It took up the whole back wall and appeared to be exactly what the Clav had told her.  A glass cage, and the box she was talking about was a computer console smashed to bits 

I wonder what it does Sasha said as she looked the contraption over. 

"Hmmm," Tsunami said, still thinking to herself before taking a closer look.  Something was tickling the back of her mind about this so she walked through the glass, being semi-transparent and all, and glanced around at the cage with a curious expression.  She saw that the walls had deep claw marks in them and the floor was scuffed up from un-retractable claws.  Tsunami could hear the pup banging on the glass and smiled at her while telling her to wait with the raise of her finger.  She looked at the destroyed console and wrinkled her brow while staring at the wires and cables of Washu's machinery.  This had been disassembled before getting destroyed.  Something then caught Tsunami's eye and she narrowed her sight at what appeared to be a small bloodstain in the corner behind the machine.  

"Wait a second," Tsunami said to herself before inspecting the object of her attention on a closer level and discovered it not to be blood, but hair.  Fire red hair.   

"Can I tell you a secret?" Tsunami asked in a soft voice as she returned to the Clav's side and changing the topic her mind had chosen to concentrate on putting her plan into action.

I'm really good at keeping secrets Sasha said as she gave Tsunami a look of anticipation.  

"What would you say if I told you that Washu and Ryoko were still alive?" 

They are?

"Yes."

But I thought Kagato had taken Ryoko and daddy told me that he was very powerful

"He was, yes."

Was? Sasha asked with a raise of her bushy eyebrow.  Tsunami chuckled and smiled down at the Clav, thinking of how smart she really was.  So young, but able to catch the past tense of Tsunami's words.

"Yes, was.  Let me tell you a story," Tsunami said before proceeding to tell Sasha about how Kagato had been dealt with as well as how Ryoko and Washu have been living as of lately.

***              

"Breakfast is ready!" Sasami shouted through the house as she leaned out of the kitchen, thinking everyone would find their way to the table on their own.  Things had really started to calm down as far as fights and such, yet Sasami found it almost disturbing.  Even though there were less fights, everyone seemed on edge lately, yet she let it slid for now, seeing she had a feeling she was already involved.  

"Shit" she heard as she turned to enter the kitchen again.  

THUD!!

Sasami poked her head out of the doorway with a curious look and gave Ryoko a confused look as she saw the pirate in her current facedown, ass-up position on the floor. 

"Ryoko?" she asked as she watched the space pirate lay on her face for a few seconds before letting out a groan and slowly rising to a sitting position.  

"Thanks for the wake-up call, Sasami," she said sarcastically as she rubbed her forehead.

"Well, maybe if you didn't sleep on the rafters, you wouldn't fall off, silly!" Sasami said with a giggle as she went back into the kitchen.  Ryoko grumbled to herself as she rose to her feet and let out a yawn as she stretched her arms wide.  She looked over and smiled widely as she saw Tenchi walking down the stairs with a tired look on his face.  She disappeared before he noticed her and flickered in and out of focus behind him, causing him to turn around in confusion.  He shrugged his shoulders as he failed to see anything and made it to the bottom of the stairs before being tackled to the floor but a certain cyan haired beauty.  

"Good morning, Tenchi!" Ryoko sang as she stood up, pulling him up to her in a tight hug, causing his eyes to bulge out of his head, indicating that he was wide awake now.  Yet, it didn't bother him for some strange reason.  Maybe the fact that everything that's been happening lately has really affected her and he felt that giving her this bit of happiness was a small price to pay, considering what she might do if she gets pissed again.  She had pulled a sword on her _mother_, for crying out loud.  

"How was your night last night?" he asked as she released him.  Ryoko felt an odd feeling of nervousness in her stomach as he spoke to her.  He had been more open with her and she liked it, but it slightly bothered her too.  Everyone's seemed to have a change of heart all of a sudden. 

"Okay…" she said slowly before shooting him a smile.

"When was the last time you talked to Washu?" he asked.

"I've seen her, but I haven't talked to her," Ryoko said with a wrinkle in her brow.  This was downright pissing her off, now that she can't even make an attempt to speak to the redhead.  They just don't get along anymore and that further pissed Ryoko off.  Her anger seemed to be getting the better of her lately and she had done a good job of heeding Tsunami's words about staying away from Washu for a while.

"I heard Ayeka breaking up another fight the other day," Tenchi said in a low voice.

"Yeah, it happens," Ryoko said.  Tenchi smiled slightly at her before waving towards the kitchen with his arm looped for her.  She stared at him for only a moment before retuning his smile and curtsied before wrapping her wrist around his and resting her hand on top of his.  

"Wow.  You know how to do that right.  _Ayeka_ doesn't even do it the right way," Tenchi said as he led Ryoko into the kitchen like a gentlemen.  

***  

Washu let out a long, drawn out yawn and stretched her arms wide as she left the lab for breakfast.  She dragged her feet all the way to the table and sat down just as Sasami brought the food out.  Everyone kept an eye on Ryoko and Washu, making sure that they were ready if any words were spoken.  It was almost as if…as if they hated each other now.  To see them pass a few innocent words would truly be a shock at this point.  

"Good morning," Washu sang in a sleepy voice as she let out another yawn.  

"Not enough sleep. Washu?" Ayeka chortled as she started to fill her plate with food.

"I got plenty of sleep, actually" Washu said lazily as she took a scarce about of food.

"I don't believe that for a second," Tenchi said as he raised his eyebrow at the redhead.  

"You can believe whatever you want, Tenchi," Washu said as she started picking here and there at the food on her plate.  She let out another yawn and drooped her eyes as she played with the food, thinking about her dreams lately.  Usually, she would dream of things that had happened in the past, but not lately.  She's been having the same dream over and over and never seemed to get any sleep because of it.  

"Maybe you should go back to bed, Washu," Ayeka said as she watched the redhead pick at her food, half asleep. 

"Maybe," she mumbled.  Lately, Ayeka had been spending time with the genius to keep herself out of trouble, seeing she knew that she couldn't very well pick up where she had left off in taunting the pirate.  I mean, Ryoko had broken down and told her about her past willingly.  Ayeka hadn't expected her to tell her _everything_, but she did and it made her see Ryoko in a whole new light.  Washu let out another yawn and rested her head against her hand as she placed her chopsticks on the table while closing her eyes completely.  Ayeka then let out a sigh and stood up before leaning over the scientist's slouched form.

"Come on, Washu.  You really need to go to bed before you fall asleep with your face in you food," Ayeka said as she helped the half-asleep scientist to her feet.  She walked into the lab and thought for a moment before hitting the oddly-shaped key on the control panel of Washu's laptop and smiled proudly as the door to Washu's room appeared.  Washu had taught her only simple stuff like that, just in case she came in to find the redhead asleep at her laptop or whatnot, which happened more often than not.  Ayeka helped her to bed and let out a chuckle as the redhead fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. 

*** 

Washu snapped her eyes open and stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to regain her senses enough to know where she was.  She shot up until her back was ramrod straight and moved her eyes around the room before hearing the door open slightly.  She blinked a few times and put her face in her hands as the dream woke her up for the second time today.  

"Washu?  Is everything okay?" she heard Ayeka ask and snorted before smiling up at the princess.

"Of course.  Why wouldn't I be?" she asked in a chirpy voice, despite her groggy feeling as she crawled off the bed.  

"Well, you had your face in your hands, so I wanted to make sure you were okay," Ayeka said as she walked into the main with the redhead.

"Why thank you, Ayeka.  But no, everything's fine.  I was just trying to wake up, that's all," Washu lied.    

"I don't believe you, but I'll let you keep your secret," Ayeka said.  Washu looked over at her and thought about this dream before letting out a sigh and sitting on a floating cushion that had appeared behind her.

"I've kept so many secrets that I don't know if I can handle keeping another," Washu said with a pale chuckle in spite of herself.  

"That's your decision, Washu.  If you wish to tell me, know that what you say wouldn't leave this room, but if you don't than that's fine," Ayeka said as she sat in a floating chair that had appeared for her.  Washu looked up at her and tilted her head as she thought of how she felt about Ayeka.  She never really gave the princess a second thought in the past, but ever since the 'box' incident, the princess seems more willing to be a friend, knowing how Washu has been feeling.  It was a refreshing change of company and Washu found she enjoyed having the princess as a helper in her lab.  Not an 'experiment' helper, but more of a 'hand me this' or 'make sure this doesn't over flow' kind of helper.  Ryoko had always been stubborn about coming into the lab, for good reason, but even after Washu stopped the experiments, she shied away.  She could talk to Ayeka and wouldn't have to worry about what was said, seeing she could handle emotions a hell of a lot better than Ryoko, or even Washu herself.  That's why she was still a little cranky when around Ryoko.  She knew she couldn't talk to her without unleashing a war of emotions.    

"Ayeka, tell me about your dreams," Washu said in a slightly distant tone as she watched her screensaver.  Ayeka quirked an eyebrow at her and hesitated a moment before asking a seemingly reasonable question.

"Is this an experiment, Washu?" she asked slowly. 

"Nope.  Just a question," Washu said as she continued to stare at the screen.

"Well, I dream of home a lot," she stared slowly.

"Juria, you mean?  What kind of dreams are they?  Good?  Bad?" Washu asked, still not diverting her gaze from the screen of dancing crabs.

"Mainly good, but not always.  Why do you ask?" Ayeka asked, wondering why this mattered.

"Do they mean anything to you?" Washu continued, ignoring the princess' question.

"What do you mean?" Ayeka asked.

"What I mean is, have you ever had a dream where you didn't know what was going on, but knew it was important?" Washu asked.    

"Have you been having bad dreams, Washu?" Ayeka asked in a sarcastic tone as she smiled at the genius.  Washu looked over at her before a smile worked it's way to her lips.  She then felt silly for asking such confusing questions, but felt that the princess was as good as any to tell.

"I always use to dream repeatedly of how Ryoko had been taken from me as well as my life when she was a child, but not lately.  I've been seeing…" she said but stopped, thinking that Ayeka didn't know the whole story behind Ryoko's past.  She felt Ayeka place a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see her smiling at her with an understanding look.

"She told me about it.  It's okay, so tell me what this dream is about," Ayeka said as she leaned on her knees, giving Washu her undivided attention.  Washu stared at her for a moment before her gaze fell to the floor where it roamed around their feet in thought before making herself comfortable.

"I'm standing in a garden out front of the castle and an odd flash of light attracts my attention.  I look over and I see a young Clav pup staring up at me with a grin on her face," Washu said as she held her hands in front of her as if to pick something up while her eyes roamed the room, not really focusing on anything.  

"Go on," Ayeka encouraged as Washu hesitated before blinking a few times and letting out a determined sigh.  She was going to figure out what this dream meant.  

"I ask her what her name is and she just giggles at me, as if it were a secret that she couldn't tell but wanted to.  She then runs up to me and begs me to pick her up," Washu said before pausing during her story.  

"When you say young, how young do you mean?" Ayeka asked, thinking she would play the role of the therapist.  

"About…four…" she said slowly, still deep in thought.

"So you picked up a four-year-old Clav pup.  Then what?" Ayeka asked.  She was really getting into this.  So many questions about it filled her head to the breaking point and she couldn't wait to get them all out.  

"She told me that she could help me.  I didn't understand what she meant, so I asked her about it and she said that she would deal with Ryoko so that I wouldn't have to worry about it," Washu said and rubbed her brow while looking up at Ayeka was a painfully confused look on her face.

"Well, let's think about it.  She said she'd deal with Ryoko after you asked her about it.  Could this possibly mean that you would regain her as a daughter perhaps?" Ayeka asked.  

"I'm not so sure.  She went on to tell me that I had to remember what had happened in order to stop this fighting between me and Ryoko and that I would have help with it," Washu said.  This dream made no sense at all to her and Ayeka also found herself stumped as to what it meant.  

"I'm sorry, Washu, but I don't know what to tell you.  I'm just as confused as you are," Ayeka said as she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.  Washu then let out a long sigh before snorting to herself with a small smile.

"It's okay, Ayeka.  I don't expect you to figure it out for me," Washu said as she stood up with a stretch. 

"Anything else I can do for you?" Ayeka asked as she also rose to her feet.

"Yup.  You can go feed the specimens and meet me on three when you're done.  Can you do that?" Washu asked as a portal appeared, leading to the third planet that made up her lab.  Ayeka smiled at her and let out a heavy sigh before nodding her head and heading off to perform her chores.  

Putiko walked around the garden, searching for Sasha, but not finding her anywhere.  

Where did you go off to this time, runt? he asked himself with a small smile.  She did this a lot and he would always find her somewhere she wasn't suppose to be.  He couldn't get over how much she was like Ryoko, seeing she even had the same hiding spots as the cyan-haired girl he remembered and would even ride on his back like Ryoko had done.  He peeked his head around the corner of Ryoko's old room and glanced around before making an entrance.  He smiled to himself as he rounded the bed before lifting up the blankets and swiftly lowering his head to see if she was under the bed.  Nope.  He wrinkled his brow and glanced around again as he thought of where she could be.  He had checked all her favorite hiding places as well as the majority of the castle, but still couldn't find her.

Where _are_ you? he asked himself again before heading for the throne room to see if anyone had seen her.

***

So where are we going? Sasha asked as she walked with the goddess through the fields.  

"We're going to go see how Ryoko and Washu are doing," Tsunami said.  The Clav stopped and stared at her in surprise for a moment before wrinkling her brow and looking back at the castle.

I should ask my daddy first she said.

"There's no need, Sasha.  Come…they're waiting for us," Tsunami said as she kept on walking.  She hated to have to do this to Putiko and Tashacca, but if Ryoko was going to make it through this, she was going to need this little pup more than Putiko and Tashacca did.  Besides, Putiko had his own mission to complete.

Are you sure?  Mommy and daddy will be worried if I'm gone too long the pup said, causing Tsunami to stop and look at her.  

"Sasha, you've heard the stories, right?" Tsunami asked.

Yeah

"And you know how much your daddy had loved them, right?"

Yeah

"Don't you want to go see them?"

Yeah, but… the pup started but stopped, seeing she really did want to go, but she didn't want to worry her parents.

"Sasha, they need your help and it has to be you.  You're the only one who can do it," Tsunami said, causing the Clav to look up at her with a curious look.

Really? she asked.

"Yes.  Wouldn't you like to come home and tell daddy that you helped his friends?" Tsunami asked.  

He'd like that Sasha said as she continued to follow the goddess with that thought in the back of her mind.

Ryoko idly chewed on a blade of grass as she leaned against the porch while staring at the sky.  She wrinkled her brow deeply and let out a sigh as she threw the grass to the ground before looking back up at the sky with an irritated look.  Was her mother really that mad at her?  They haven't spoken since that fight and even when they did exchange a few words, they would start fighting again.    

What did I do? Ryoko thought to herself in a curt tone, more aggravated than hurt at this point before wrinkling her brow in confusion as Tsunami stood in front of her, grinning like an idiot.

"Tsunami?  What are you doing here?" Ryoko asked as she rose to her feet.

"I have an offer for you, Ryoko.  It's your choice whether you take me up on it or not, but I recommend that you do," Tsunami said, her smile never fading.  

"What _kind_ of offer?" Ryoko asked cautiously.  

"Remember that fight when you used your mother to break the coffee table?" Tsunami asked.  Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the goddess before hanging her head with a sigh.

"Yes, Tsunami, I do," she said impatiently.

"What about the fur on your hands?  Do you remember that?" Tsunami continued, her smile never fading.  

"Tsunami, what's your point?" Ryoko shouted.

"What I'm getting at is that I can help you with that," Tsunami said.  Ryoko stared at her for a moment before wrinkling her brow and paying a bit more attention.

"How?" she asked.

"It involves you taking a small journey," Tsunami said.  

"What _kind_ of journey?" Ryoko asked, her cautious demeanor returning.

"A journey that will one, bring on an understanding of this other side of yourself, and two, to give your mother time to realize what had happened in the past.  That's the only way you two will stop fighting," Tsunami said.  After examining the glass cage a bit more, something clicked in Tsunami's mind, giving her enough information to have an idea as to what had happened.  

"But she already told me about my past," Ryoko said curiously.

"Ryoko, there are some things that happened that she doesn't remember," Tsunami said slowly.  

"So how is me taking off going to help?" Ryoko asked.

"Because Washu isn't the one to help you through this.  You will meet someone who is more than willing to help you," Tsunami said and before Ryoko could get another word in, her world went black.

***

Washu looked around her and found herself in the garden once again.  She glanced around before catching a glimpse of something behind a nearby tree and slowly walked over before seeing what looked like a small bushy tail.  She then jumped back as a small pup jumped out in front of her and gapped at it with wide eyes.  He smiled up at her and tilted his head before walking over and sitting in front of her.  It was Putiko.  A young Putiko.     

Do you want to see something cool? he asked, snapping her out of her trance.  Washu wrinkled her brow, but followed Putiko as he ran ahead of her.  She then found herself in her old lab, staring at a machine that looked terribly familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.  

Cool, huh?  Do you know what it is? he asked.  Washu thought for a moment before closing her eyes and wrinkling her brow in thought, finding only traces of this equipment in her mind.  She then smiled down at him before opening the door and letting Putiko in with her, slowly remembering what this was.

…I had created this when I first came to live at the castle.  I was intrigued by the Clav's abilities so I…I had created a machine that would run tests on the subject without me needing to be there… Washu said slowly as the memories trickled back to her.

Tests?

…Yes.  Things like strength, intelligence, speed, and a few other attributes…but…it mainly focused on how often they thought of their other side…

Other side?  Oh!  You mean the human part, right? 

…Yes.  It would test to see how often the subject thought about it as well as how prone they are to experiment with it… Washu said as she slowly ran her fingers over the gashes in the walls with a curious look on her face.

So what are all these claw marks from?  Was the 'subject' angry?

…I…I can't remember… Washu said as she tried to remember the subject that was held here.

Are you sure? 

…I…don't remember… Washu said again before shaking her head swiftly as a picture flashed in her mind.  It was a Clav like none she's ever seen before, but had no idea where that had come from.  Putiko obviously didn't notice, seeing he went on asking questions.

What did she look like?  

…She…she was pure white…hair and all… Washu said, now remembering the beast she had in here so long ago.  Washu shook her head again as another picture flashed in her mind; this time of this beast she just described lunging towards her.  

Was she nice?

Flash.  Another picture.  One of Washu herself, bringing a tray into the cage with her laptop floating behind her.  It was assorted with the necessary devices to assist in calculating how much energy is exerted when something changes it's metabolism as swiftly as the Clav did.  

…Yes…Quiet…polite…but…

But?

…Something…something happened, but I don't know what…

Are you _sure_ you don't remember?

…I…I remember someone…someone catching my attention… Washu started, but trailed off, forgetting the rest of the memory.  She had no idea where this information she was giving was coming from, but didn't really have time to stop and think about it, seeing Putiko just continued to question her.

What was her name?

Kyoto.

…Kyoto… Washu said flatly, as if she was ordered to say it.  She wrinkled her brow and looked around, wondering how she knew that before closing her eyes as the pup continued it's questions. 

How did the control panel break?

Washu then covered her ears and clamped her eyes shut as she saw a picture of this 'Kyoto' slamming her against the device the pup was speaking of while letting out a shout and jumped as she felt a needle-sharp pain in her side 

…I…I…she started before feeling a burning in her gut.  She wasn't sure what it was, but the more she thought of it, the more it grew.

Why_ did it break, Washu?_

Washu let out a growl and held her breath as another picture flashed behind her eyes.  It was brief, but hit her hard, seeing she had the feelings that accompanied the flash, just like the last one.  'Kyoto' was attacking her full force and Washu could feel a sting in her back as well as all down her arms and across her stomach as though the beast was attacking her right there as she knelt on the floor.  As soon as it had appeared, the scene as well as the feelings were gone, leaving Washu to rack her brain for an answer to this but found none.  She the wrinkled her brow as she failed to hear Putiko asking questions and turned her head to see him staring at her with a straight face.

You need to remember he said before the dream ended.

***

Ryoko felt something soft brush up against her arm but couldn't seem to open her eyes yet.  Her head was pounding and her body felt weak where it lay.  She then heard something growling at her and that was what forced her eyes open and her body into motion.  She shot up to her feet and glanced around before wrinkling her face in bafflement, seeing tall trees and thick underbrush.  The air was humid and seemed to weigh down on her, making it hard to breath.  She heard the growl again and spun around, not seeing anything.  She then felt something tugging at the bottom part of her dress and glanced down to see…a Clav pup?  

"What's going on?" she asked herself, barely remembering what Tsunami had told her.

…you will meet someone who is more than willing to help you…

Ryoko looked back down at the pup and wrinkled her brow as it stared up at her.  It then let out a growl and jumped up, begging her to pick her off the ground.  

"What do you want?  Go away," Ryoko sneered as she gently pushed the pup away from her with her foot.  That didn't stop it though, seeing it let out a huff and tried again.

"What's with you!  Go away!" Ryoko said as she started walking, thinking that she could easily outrun the thing if she had to but stopped as it jumped in front of her and scowled deeply at it.  She was about to shoo the pup away again before Tsunami's words echoed in her mind again.

More than willing to help Ryoko thought to herself as the pup waited for her to do something.  Ryoko then licked her lips as she realized exactly what this was.  It hadn't even dawned on her that it was a Clav.  One of her own race was here to help her with this.  Ryoko then knelt down before the creature and tilted her head curiously.

"What's your name?" she asked.  The pup growled and whimpered at her, causing Ryoko's face to go blank with irritation.

"O-kay…" she said slowly as she stood up to take in her surroundings.  She looked up but couldn't see anything through the canopy of leaves, causing it to seem darker than it really was and wrinkled her face as the forest lay all around her, thick and smoldering.  

"Thanks, Tsunami…" she grumbled under her breath.  She was stuck in the middle of who-knows-where with a Clav pup that is suppose to help her, but she can't understand what it's saying.  Perfect.

*********************************************************************************************

Still like it?  I keep having second thoughts about this new plot, but I guess it's too late now.  Anyway, read and review, telling me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back and I'm trying to finish this story up.  I'm rewriting The Keys at the same time, but I know where this is going.  Hope you haven't lost interest due to the long break I took in writing it.

A Shoulder to Cry On 

Washu opened her eyes and let out a sigh as the dream she just had raced through her mind.  Whatever happened to knowing about a dream you had, but not being able to fully remember it?  

"Good afternoon.  Or should I say good evening?" Tsunami said, causing Washu to jump upon realizing her presence. 

"Tsunami, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just watching your dream," she said casually.

"Than tell me what does it means because I sure as hell can't figure it out," Washu sneered dryly. 

"What do you think it's about?" Tsunami asked.

"I told you I don't know.  You're the goddess," Washu said, hearing the irritation growing in her voice.

"That makes two of us," Tsunami said with a small tilt of her head.  Washu snorted at her and let out a pale chuckle.

"Right.  Whatever you say, Tsunami," Washu chortled.

"So…you had a dream and saw Putiko as a pup…" Tsunami said, dropping the present topic.  

"Yeah, yeah, I know what happened.  I want to know what it _means_," Washu said.

"It has an effect on your attitude now, but why do you think that is?" Tsunami asked.  

"Why do I bother with you?" Washu sneered as she crawled off the bed.  She wasn't in the mood for her questions to be answered with questions.    

"You're dream was right, Washu.  You need to remember and I can't do it for you," Tsunami said before disappearing from the room.  Washu stared at where she once was and wrinkled her brow as she saw no point in asking her sister anymore.  She didn't seem to help the first time, so why would she be any more helpful now?  

"Worthless..." Washu mumbled under her breath before leaving her room.

***

"Sasami, have you seen Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he walked into the kitchen before dinner.

"No.  Why?" the girl asked.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast," Tenchi said while rubbing his chin in thought before shrugging it off upon hearing Sasami's silence.  He sat at the table and watched patiently as Ayeka and Washu finally entered the room, right on time.  Ayeka sat across from him with a sweet smile on her face while Washu took the end with a deep look of thought.  Ayeka finished making a plate of food before holding the bowl of rice over to Washu, who didn't even know she was passing it.

"Washu," Ayeka said sternly, grabbing the redhead's attention.  Washu looked up at her and stared at the bowl for a moment before blinking at it as if she were wondering what she was suppose to do with it.

"Do you want any rice?" Ayeka asked after a moment.  The redhead snapped her head back and blinked her eyes a couple of times before taking the bowl from the now curious princess.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she filled her plate.

"Washu, is something on your mind?" Tenchi asked.  

"No.  Just thinking," she said as she smiled up at him.  

"So, has anyone seen Ryoko?" Sasami piped in, saving the scientist from the questions rising on Tenchi and Ayeka's lips.  

"No, I haven't.  Why?" Ayeka asked.

"She's been gone almost all day," the little girl said.  

"You know Ryoko.  Always off daydreaming about one thing or another," Ayeka said.  

"I know, but still…" Sasami said before shooting Washu a quick glance.  

"I wouldn't worry about it, Sasami.  I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow," Tenchi said, yet… as he spoke the words he started to change his mind.  Everything that has been going on lately has been confusing him.  He found himself looking for Ryoko more often than not, but that wasn't what was really bothering him.  What bothered him was everything _else_.  Ayeka and Washu seemed to be getting along like best friends and that was surprising, considering how mad they had been at each other.  That then brings him to Washu and Ryoko.  They fought like cats and dogs now and Tenchi didn't see why they couldn't just listen to what the other is trying to say.  It's been affecting their attitude in the worst ways, too.  Well, what he saw of it.  He hardly ever saw either of them.  Then there's just Ayeka.  She had changed almost completely as far as her views on the people in the house.  She would randomly go looking for Ryoko, just to chat, while also spending time in the lab with Washu.  Tenchi almost felt out of place.  He felt as though there was something going on and he wasn't invited to help.  And then there was Sasami.  Good old Sasami.  Hasn't changed a bit.  

That's not true, actually Tenchi thought to himself.  She seemed to linger in the shadows, as if she didn't want to get involved in any way.  That made him feel even more in the dark.  He then thought back to when all of this started and the stories she had told him really started coming back.  It had all started with her telling him that story.  She had seemed so scared to tell Ryoko and Tenchi guessed that once she actually started telling Ryoko about it, she changed her mind about her. 

"Washu, why are you so mad at her?  What did she do?" Tenchi asked suddenly with these thoughts running through his head. 

"I don't know," Washu said after a moment of silence.    

"That's a pretty lame excuse, Washu," Tenchi snapped.

"You don't know how I feel _or_ how Ryoko feels." 

"I may not know exactly how _you_ feel, Washu, but I know Ryoko's upset about this," Tenchi said.  He may not have seen much of her lately, but that right there tells him that something's wrong.    

"Good.  Now she knows how _I_ felt when _she_ ignored _me_ and when _she_ yelled and _me_," Washu hissed.      

"Still.  Ryoko has been through a lot in her life.  She doesn't need this crap," he said in a bitter voice before snapping his head up in Washu's direction as she let out a scream through clenched teeth.

"'Ryoko this, Ryoko that'.  I _know_ her life was hard but guess what?  So was mine!" Washu shouted as she rose to her feet.  

"Washu, calm down," Ayeka said.

"All I've been hearing lately is how you all feel _so_ bad about Ryoko's experiences with Kagato and how she didn't remember her past, but now that she knows, you seem to pity her even more!  You think it was _fun_ for me to watch Kagato take her?  You think it was _fun_ for me to watch her live her life under his control?  Well, it wasn't, but you people can't seem to realize that!  I feel as though I'm being ganged up on!" Washu screamed.

"Is that it?  Are you jealous because we show concern for her?" Tenchi asked, infuriated at the idea that Washu could be so selfish.

"Can't you just _listen_?!  I'm not jealous, and I could care less if I have your pity or not.  I'm just tired of everyone blaming all of this on _me_ as if I had wanted it to happen!!" Washu said as she glared over at Tenchi, who was slightly caught off guard, seeing he expected her to storm off to her lab.  Instead, she sat right back down in her seat and leaned on her arm in his direction.  

"I've had a long day, and I'm hungry, so if you don't mind, I'd like to finish my dinner," she said, mocking a cheery tone before doing just that, and leaving everyone to enjoy the silence.

***

Ryoko let out a grunt as she slapped at the flies buzzing around her head and looked down to see the pup playfully trying to attack the tail she was currently using to keep the bugs off her legs.

"I'm glad _you're_ having fun," Ryoko said dryly as she stopped to take a break.  She had been walking for what seemed like hours and her legs were itchy from the bug bites so she leaned against a tree while watching the pup jump at the butterflies as they danced around her head.  It stopped and looked over at her with a growl and a few whimpers, causing Ryoko to shake her head slowly.

"Sorry.  Can't understand a word you're sayin," she said flatly before smiling slightly as the pup continued with it's play.  It had been annoying as all hell in the beginning, but Ryoko was finding she had more of a soft spot for the pup as they went along.  It answered her yes or no questions, making Ryoko feel as if she were trying to communicate with a two year old.  The pup slowed it's jumps to mere hops with an almost lost look as the butterflies fluttered away before walking over to Ryoko and sitting on her haunches in front of her.

"What is it?" Ryoko asked halfheartedly, knowing there wasn't going to be any comprehension of what the pup would say to her.  Ryoko chuckled as the pup tilted it's head in a curious manner and mirrored the expression to receive a rough giggle from the beast.   

"You know, I really wish I could understand you.  That would make all this easier," Ryoko said as the Clav took a seat next to her and chuckled while teasing the beast with her tail.  It growled as the tail swung out of her reach and redoubled her efforts.  Ryoko ruffled the hair on it's head with a chuckle as it gave up to be rewarded with a smile and another curious tilt of her head.

"Now what?" Ryoko asked as she once again mirrored the pup's expression.  It's reached a hand out and gently poked her in the arm.

"Me.  What about me?" Ryoko asked, slowly seeing the game of charades she was being drawn into.  The pup then pointed to herself and waited in Ryoko's silence.

"I don't get it," Ryoko said as she watched the pup repeat the action and only gave it a blank, clueless stare, causing it to give up.  

"Are you saying that I'm like you?" Ryoko asked after taking a moment of thought and seeing what the pup meant.  It smiled up at her and nodded before tilting her head at Ryoko's now confused look.  

"How did you know about that?" she asked after a moment.  The Clav grinned widely before thinking of how to tell Ryoko about her father and the stories he had told her and comically held her chin in thought.  She then used herself as a reference before grinning while trying to pat her back. 

"You know, you're not very good at this game," Ryoko said dryly as she watched the pup prance around the clearing.  It rolled it's eyes at her and poked her in the shoulder again before patting her back.  Ryoko wrinkled her brow in thought before shaking her head as something seemed…familiar about what the pup was indicating.  She knew what she was trying to say, but it confused her as to _how_ she knew. 

"Piggy-back rides?" she tried, testing the waters before licking her lips nervously as the pup nodded it's head vigorously.  It then pointed to her again and hesitated before drawing something in the dirt.  Ryoko looked over and saw the two signs that indicated male and female.  The pup then pointed to herself and then to the male sign before repeating the action and giving Ryoko a hopeful look.     

"You…your father?" Ryoko asked after a brief hesitation, causing the pup to agree as she excitedly jumped to her feet.  Ryoko took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she let all of this filter in her mind to see if there was any connection.  Her eyes then popped open as she saw a vision of a large, gray Clav flash behind her eyes. 

"Putiko…" she mumbled, causing the pup to growl and whimper at her with an ecstatic jump, telling Ryoko that she had hit it right on the nose that time. 

"How did I know that?" Ryoko asked, more to herself than the pup, but still received a slight tap on the head from the pup.  Ryoko shook her head slightly as a few more memories popped up and stared over at the pup with a new outlook on her company.

"You're Putiko's daughter?" she asked in an uncertain voice.

Nod.

"But…what does that have to do with how you knew I was a Cl-" Ryoko started but stopped dead as she saw a small connection and smiled slightly at her cleverness.

"He told you stories about me?" she asked.  

Nod.

"And that's why you're here, right?  Because you know about me."

Nod.

"So I'm in the jungle with a Clav pup that had been told stories about my past from her father, who was actually the one who had been a servant of me and my mother.  About that…" Ryoko stated before trailing off and giving the pup a curious look.  "Why isn't my mother the one to help me through this?  Why you?"

The pup merely shrugged her shoulders before tilting her head at Ryoko's downcast expression, seeing it still bothered her as to why Washu was so mad at her.  She walked over to her and plopped her front end down in the pirate's lap before giving her a curious look.  

"What is it this time?" Ryoko asked.  The Clav reached out and poked her in the shoulder yet again before pointing to the female sign drawn in the dirt.  

"My mother.  What about her?" Ryoko asked, knowing very well what the pup was asking, but not really wanting to talk about it.  The pup gave her the same curious look before insisting that she do just that.  

***

Tsunami couldn't help but feel for Ryoko, seeing she was stuck in this place with a strange Clav and now speaking of her mother.  Tsunami knew that this was the reason that they fought and felt that things could only look better from here.  Hopefully.  She then turned her attention to Washu to see how she was holding up and smiled broadly as she found her in the lab, sleeping.  That only made things easier to understand, seeing her memories were coming out in the form of vivid dreams.  Tsunami then took the liberty of joining her sister in this particular dream with hopes that things might start to make sense to the scientist.  

***

The garden.  Once again, it was the garden and Washu found the Putiko pup playing with a tall blade of grass near the base of a massive tree. 

…Not again…

You wanna see something cool? the pup asked as it noticed Washu's presence.  Washu shrugged her shoulders helplessly and followed the pup, seeing she knew she had no choice.  Again, she found herself in her old lab and was now standing in front of that same invention as before.

Pretty cool, huh? the pup asked, right on queue.    

…Yeah.  Real cool…

What is it?

…Nothing you need to worry about…

But it confuses me the pup whined, causing Washu to wrinkled her brow slightly.  This was different and it slightly motivated her to persist the matter.  

…And why does it confuse you…?

Because of what happened

…What happened…?

_When you were distracted._  Who _distracted you, Washu?_

Washu wrinkled her brow as Tsunami's voice filtered her dream.  She had mentioned before that someone had distracted her while she was in the cage with Kyoto, but she hadn't thought about who it had been.  

…I…I don't remember…

I know what happened.  I scared you the pup whimpered, causing Washu to clamp her temples as a vivid scene of her looking over her shoulder to see an awe-stricken Putiko pup in her lab.  The scene went from a seemingly innocent topic to one that brought her to her knees.  The pup in her vision brushed up against a motion sensor and found himself flimsily battling some of Washu's more stable robots who were ordered to keep anyone from reaching the cage.  

…You didn't scare me.  You pissed Kyoto off… Washu muttered as the memory burned in her mind.  The Clav was, after all, female and her sense of protection for pups, whether they be hers or not, was stronger than Washu had anticipated and she had freaked out, pretty much.  Washu felt her side stinging again and let out a small cry as she doubled over with the burning and sting of claw marks on her chest and abdomen.  

Don't' stop now, Washu

I didn't mean to.  Honest!  I tried to help, but the machine-thingies were too strong for me to handle by myself the pup whined.  

…I…I dropped the tray and Kyoto…she grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on… Washu grunted out as the pain increased.  

What did she grab, Washu?

…It was meant for…for a different experiment.  I was taking care of everything in one trip… Washu whimpered as she felt her chest and stomach burn with what she believed to be fresh claw marks before feeling the pain lift slightly.  

A different experiment? the pup asked, picking up on her 'out loud' reminiscence.  

…It was…it was a formula that I had created to…to help combine the genes of…of two different species… Washu said before another vision flashed behind her eyes.  The Clav had used the formula without knowing what it did, but her anger had blinded her at the time, so anything seemed to be a formidable weapon.  

_You remember.  Tell him what happened, Washu.  Tell _me_ what happened_.

…I was thrown against the control panel, which was the reason for…for the cut on Kyoto's arms.  It had damn near exploded, but she was in such a blind rage that it didn't slow her down… Washu said as the pain along her front side faded to be replaced by a stinging pain in her back and on the side of her face and head.  She let out a small whimper and held her head as the memories flashed in her mind and bringing a small amount of understanding.  

She was really mad.  I had found a cubby to hide in and watched the whole thing the pup chimed, bringing Washu's thoughts back.  This no longer felt like a dream, but a holding pen that trapped her mind in the memories that were starting to resurface.  

And what did he see, Washu?  What happened after that?

…I…I don't know, exactly.  I remember…I remember feeling my hair being…being ripped out but everything after that is fuzzy… Washu said, now knowing that it was Tsunami who was pushing these memories out.  

_Tell me what you _do_ remember.  Fuzzy just means you have to work harder, Washu_.

Washu hung her head and hugged herself as she was forced into remembering something that was buried so deep in her mind that she could see flashes of her remembered past infiltrating what she was trying to remember.

…I remember feeling angry…angry at my carelessness…

And what did you see?

…Kyoto…she was gone.  I felt…odd.  I wasn't sure what it was, but…

But?

…But it scared me… Washu said before shaking her head violently as her block crumbled to release all the memories she had tried to extinguish so long ago.  She let out a scream and clamped her eyes shut and felt her mind race as she woke from this 'dream' before feeling her entire body crawling with pain and itching with white fur.

"Tsunami!" she gasped in panic as the fur grew thick and she found herself unable to control this in any way.  She curled up in the fetal position on her bed and let out another scream that went from human to animal in a matter of seconds.  

…Don't fight it, Washu… Tsunami said in a calm, reassuring voice, but it didn't do squat, seeing Washu didn't even hear her words.  She just continued to scream out in pain and panic as her transformation completed itself. 

*********************************************************************************************

I know it's been a while and that's why this chapter is short compared to the others.  I wanted to get _something_ out there for you guys.  I know where it's going now, so you can expect more after this, so keep reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

The Tenchi gang doesn't belong to me.  

A Shoulder to Cry On 

"So how long do you think we'll be here?" Ryoko asked as she forced her way through a thicket with the pup tagging along behind her and turned to see the young beast shrugging it's shoulders.

"Tsunami doesn't like to tell you the details either, huh?" Ryoko snorted dryly as she continued her work of making a path.  She then stopped and stood up with a wrinkle in her brow and looked down at the pup with a curious smirk.

"How come _I'm_ doing all the work?" she asked curiously.  She couldn't help but smile, however, seeing the pup slightly tilted it's head with an innocently curious look.  Ryoko chuckled in spite of herself and shook her head before kneeling in front of the pup to stare at it on a more level plane.

"There's something about you.  I don't know what it is, but it seems to get the better of me every time," Ryoko said.  Ryoko rose to her feet before attacking the brush with no real purpose behind her efforts, seeing she had no idea where they were or how they were going to get out of here.  She never thought that she would find herself in a place where her powers were deemed useless because of nature, but Tsunami had managed to find one.  The brush was _way_ too dense for her to fly through and the humid, muggy air was good cause not to use her energy sword to cut the brush.  She was quite surprised with herself, however, considering she was working off of instincts she never knew she had and found that this wasn't as hard as it may have seemed.  

"So your dad told you stories about me, huh?" Ryoko asked as she pulled a few branches out of the way and speaking just to keep her mind occupied.  She stood up and turned around to see the pup staring into the trees with a confused, yet alarmed look on her human features so Ryoko took the liberty of looking in the direction the pup was staring, but failed to see or sense anything that would alarm the Clav.  The pup then looked over at her before letting out a huff and forcing her way through the underbrush that Ryoko had been hacking away at.

"Hey!" she shouted as she found it next to impossible to follow the pup without getting tangled in the brush.  She let out a grunt as she pulled and ripped at the branches before letting out a growl when she failed to close the distance between her and the Clav that was getting further and further away.  

"Come back!  You don't know what's out…here," she shouted, but let her words fade to a whisper as she glanced around her.  She could feel a fear rising in her yet it wasn't for herself, but for the pup.  Granted it was a beast and was most likely capable of taking care of itself, but still.  Ryoko couldn't help but fear for the Clav's safety and she couldn't figure out why she felt this way.  She barely knew anything about this creature, yet she felt a strange feeling of attachment to the pup, despite their differences.  

"Where are you?" Ryoko mumbled to herself as she continued to work her way through the brush after the pup.  She then stopped as she heard a rumbling in the distance and waited for a moment before hearing a slight patter of rain on the leaves above her.  She then slightly hunched her shoulders as she felt a few drops of cold rain hit her skin and let out a gasp as the rain picked up it's speed to evolve into an all out downpour that she only experienced half of due to the thick canopy above her.  She let her senses return after a moment and smiled while lighting up her energy sword and plowing through the brush without the worry of starting fires.  She let out a chuckle as she used her powers for the first time since arriving here and held her hand out to let a small orb of orange light appear in her palm.  She let out a snort of amusement and threw it into a wall of vines and waited for the smoke and debris to die down before floating into the clearing that lay beyond the road block.  She smiled to herself as the rain doused her in it's cool fury and didn't feel the almost stinging pain of the drops hitting her skin.  She found herself grateful for the shower, considering how hot and downright humid it had been and stood contently in the center of the clearing. 

"Where did you go?" she asked herself, as if it would bring the pup back like an echo and wrinkled her brow as a feeling of anger rose in her.  How hard is it to keep an eye on someone who was here to help you?  How could she have let the pup take off like that without at least knowing why?  

"What am I?  A babysitter?" Ryoko mumbled to herself.  

I spy, with my little eye, something that begins with…R she heard someone giggle from the bushes to her left.  

"Huh?" Ryoko gapped as she stared into the thicket but took a sharp breath as she saw…Putiko?

I spy…Ryoko! 

"Wha…?" Ryoko breathed in bewilderment before rubbing her eyes and looking back to see the pup sitting in front of her with a grin on her face.  She let her eyes roam the forest in thought and raised her eyebrows while closing her eyes as the memory came back to her.

Daddy said he use to play that with you all the time it said in an almost cryptic tone.

"I understood you.  How?" she asked after a long hesitation.  

Because of your worry for me.  It brought out that much more of your memory without you even realizing it

"My worry for you…" Ryoko echoed as she lightly chewed the inside of her lip.  The first, and only memory, so far, was still twiddling through her thoughts and her new understanding of this language was slightly alarming.   

You know what you are, Ryoko.  Call it instinct   

***

The sunlight filtered through the window in bright rays that caused puddles of light on the floor.  Tenchi lazily turned his head towards the lab and let out a sigh as he thought of what had happened last night at dinner.  The more he thought of it, the more Washu's words made sense.  He had believed that she was jealous of the concern they showed for Ryoko, but the way she had put it really smacked him in the face.  Everyone did seem to make it sound as if it were her fault and he could kind of understand that things were really hard for her.  Her life _had_ been hard, just like Ryoko's.  Ryoko had lived it, and she had watched it while helplessly trapped in a crystal.  Tenchi then let out another sigh and stood up before running into Ayeka as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Lord Tenchi," she sang in a chirpy voice.  

"Hello Ayeka.  Have you seen Washu yet today?  She wasn't at breakfast," he stated as he remembered the days events.  He hadn't seen any indication that the scientist had left her lab yet today.  

"No I haven't.  I was just about to go see if everything was okay.  I haven't seen her since dinner last night," the princess said as she looked towards the lab door with a slightly concerned look.

"She was really upset about what I said," Tenchi sighed as he stood with Ayeka in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.  

"She was.  Maybe we should go check on her," the princess suggested as she finally took the first few steps towards the lab but stopped as Tenchi gently grabbed her arm.

"I'll do it.  I want to apologize anyway, so why don't you go sit in the living room with Sasami.  She's napping on the couch," Tenchi said as he pointed towards the brightly lit room behind them.  Ayeka nodded before taking his advise and going to keep an eye on her sister while he went and checked on the redhead.  Tenchi found that he was walking agonizingly slow but ignored the fact and finally reached the lab door with an odd feeling that something wasn't quite right.  He's been having these feelings a lot lately, but this time it seemed stronger than before.  He rested a hand on the door and hesitated for only a moment before walking into the lab with a confident outlook on the situation.  The lab was dark and shadows hung like tapestries around the room, making it nearly impossible to see without the light from the open doorway.

"Washu?" he called as he entered only a few feet into the dark room.  He heard something moving around in the shadows to his right and squinted his eyes to see a shadow of something moving around, yet he couldn't make out what it was.  

"Washu?  Is that you?" he asked as he took a few steps towards the shuffling that had drawn his attention.  He heard a growl coming from the shadows and swiftly retreated the few steps he had taken and looked towards the door with a cramp of fear in his gut.  He wasn't far from the doorway and he wasted no time in heading for the light that was beaming into the room and found himself almost running as the feeling of being chased crept up on him.  He could hear a faint yet swift clicking behind him as he reached the door and spun around to see something big and white flash by him and into the house.  He let out a shout while running into the living room and saw Ayeka staring in his direction with a terrified look on her face.

"Ayeka!  What was that?" he asked in an almost hysterical voice, seeing the feeling of being chased was still lingering with him.  

"I…I don't know," she stuttered as she looked towards the kitchen while pointing a finger, indicating that's the way the thing went.  Both he and Ayeka nearly jumped out of their skin as they heard the shattering of glass accompanied by a shriek of something that sounded nothing like any animal they had ever heard and Tenchi forced himself to run into the kitchen, despite his fears.  He found the window above the sink completely shattered and his eye caught a glimpse of something on the roof of the gardening shed after reaching the broken window.  He blinked a few times as he watched it leap into the trees and out of sight before he could even begin to guess what it was.  

"Tenchi?" Ayeka asked as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen with the fearful look still on her face.

"Ayeka, what did you see come out of the lab?" he asked as he turned to face her with a similar look.

"I don't know.  It happened so face that I didn't get a good look at it, but I know it wasn't human," the princess said in a small voice that showed the fear she felt.  Tenchi thought for a moment before heading back to the lab and found Sasami standing in the doorway while peering into the dark room with a curious look.

"Sasami, what is it?" he asked.  

"Washu's gone," she said in a soft voice.

"Gone?  Gone as in not in the lab, or gone as in…gone?" Tenchi asked as he swallowed back the fear that was returning.

"She's not in the lab.  I don't know where she is, but I know she's not in there," the little girl said as she looked back up at him with a worried look on her face.  Tenchi looked over at Ayeka and found he was unable to find any words of comfort for the little girl, seeing he himself was clueless as to what had just happened or what that was that had brushed past him.

***

Where are we going? 

"I have no idea.  I know as much as you do, if not less," Ryoko muttered as she leaned against a large tree.  The memory effects of the 'I spy' incident were wearing off and she found that it was much easier now that she could actually talk to this creature and get an answers she understood.

You know, you're nothing like what my father told me the pup whined.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ryoko mumbled.  

What happened after you were captured?  The woman with blue hair told me that you were a puppet for the man who took you

"I was but you don't need to hear the specifics of what I've done in my life."

That bad, huh?

"Yes, that bad."

You know, that may be the answer to your questions the pup chimed after a moment of silence.  

"And what question would that be?"

Like who you are the pup said while lagging behind as Ryoko slowed her walk to a complete stop.  

"Who I am?  I know who I am."

Ryoko the Space Pirate, right? the pup mocked.

"And don't forget it," Ryoko agreed, ignoring the pup's sarcastic tone.

That's who you were when you were under control.  Who are you _now_? the pup asked, the cryptic tone returning to it's voice.  Ryoko opened her mouth to answer this seemingly stupid question, but was stunned to find that she _had_ no answer to that question.  The pup was right.  She had been referred to as a pirate when with Kagato, but ever since she was released from the cave, her name had been cleared.  She couldn't go by that title without someone trying to turn her in.  Yet…she doesn't know what to think of herself as.  She wasn't a full-blown human, nor is she the creation she had once thought herself to be.  

***

The sun fell through the leaves and dappled the gray fur on Putiko's back as he lay under the tree in the garden.  He had relentlessly searched for his daughter, but he found her nowhere and no one had seen her.  Tashacca wasn't even speaking to him because of his carelessness and he let out a long, heavy sigh as he saw his predicament. 

…You're worried about her, aren't you…? someone ushered.  Putiko snapped his head up and jumped to his feet to find a semi-transparent woman hovering above the ground behind him.  He stared at her for a moment before growling low in his throat and taking a defensive stance.

Who are you? he sneered.

…No one you should fear.  I know where your daughter is…

Where is she!  Tell me! Putiko snarled.

…You won't get anywhere with an attitude like that, Putiko.  I will have you know that your daughter is safe and helping a very close friend of yours…

Friend?

…Does the name Ryoko ring a bell…?

Ryoko? Putiko whined as his face fell.  He hadn't heard anyone even remotely speak of the cyan-haired girl he remembered, let alone tell him that his daughter was helping her.

…Yes.  I will bring your daughter back when she's finished, but you have something you need to do for me before that happens...

Like what? Putiko growled cautiously.  

…I need you to help yet _another_ friend of yours…  

***

…Run.  Run where?  Run from _what_…?  

I don't know.  Just run.

…I can't run forever.  Besides, I don't even know _why_ I'm running…

Because you're scared

…Scared, yes, but running won't help me get away from _this_…

It's instinct.  You run when you're scared

…Than where's my instinct that tells me this is pointless…?  

Washu skidded to a halt and spun in a few panicky circles in the sunny groove she found herself in as that last thought contaminated her mind.  

There is it she sang as she stopped her panicking to stare at her surroundings with wide eyes.  

Good job.  Got yourself lost.__

_…I'm not lost…_

Are you sure about that?__

_Pause._

_…Well…at least it's not dark out…_

How long will that last, though?  Long enough for you to get home?

_…Of course…_

I don't think so.  Look how low the sun is.__

_…Doesn't matter.  I know where I am…_

No you don't__

_…Yes, I do…_

I'm telling you.  You don't.__

_…I do… Washu argued as she took another good look around her._

Nope.  Still lost_._

_Washu took a slow, deep breath and closed her eyes before relaxing her still tense muscles and shook her head as she found she was arguing with herself.  She doesn't remember how long she had been running and her spinning had thrown off her judgment of which direction she had come from.  She had woken up from her dream to find herself half-transformed into…_this_ and she opened her eyes to look at her hands…or paws, to be more accurate.  Her hair had grown thick and her skin was covered with long, soft, fluffy white fur that was slashed with fire red tiger stripes.  She now had a tail that sprang almost five and a half feet out behind her with long, extremely fine fur and her overall coat resembled that of a golden retriever's.  _

You look like a female Putiko, other than the colors__

_…I know it… she thought to herself as she tilted her head.  She was slightly surprised to find that she actually enjoyed the run she had just made, even if she didn't know where she was.  Her muscles had started tightening with slight cramps from being in the lab all day, seeing she could no longer open doors on her own.  Tenchi had come in and the second thing she feared was the others seeing her like this.  The _first_ thing she feared was this form all together.  She was human, not Clav.  Yet…that dream had explained perfectly why this happened._

Of course it explained this.  Tsunami had helped you remember_.  Washu wrinkled her now bushy red brow and hung her head as she felt another argument with herself in the making, yet managed to remember her first priority.  Finding out which way home was._

_Which way did I come from? she asked herself as she looked around her for a third time.    _

_That way_ her conscience told her as she stared towards what appeared to be the mouth of a valley that was precariously placed between two rolling hills.  

…Wow…

_Ran farther than you thought_

…You can say that again… Washu thought before letting out a heavy sigh as she started her journey back to the house.  What was she going to tell them?  She could barely accept this herself, let alone try to explain why it had happened to someone who wouldn't understand her words.  

_Than why are you headed back home?_

…Because I have nowhere else to go…

_Look around you.  I don't think anyone's around to make you leave.._

…But it's _home_, hence why I call it 'home'…

_What do you think they'll say?_

…I don't know…

_They'll most likely be scared of you.  They were when you ran out of the lab._

…But they didn't know it was me…

_Doesn't matter.  Look at you_.

…So.  They'll see it's still me…

_They may know it's still you, but who's to say they wouldn't think you've grown a 'wild animal' attitude? _

…Because I've told them about this race…

Knowing _about a race like this and actually _seeing_ a race like this will receive two totally different reactions_.

Good point Washu muttered to herself.  She continued on her way with a million thoughts running through her head but stopped as something tickled her senses.  She snapped her head up and swiftly glanced around her before tilting her head curiously.  There was something close by.  

_Not something, Washu.  Some_one.

Washu felt the fur on her back prickle and shuddered as the sensation caused her heart and mind to run circles around her senses.  She then caught a glimpse of something light resting in the shade of a tree about thirty feet away.  She felt her muscles tense with slight panic and stared for a long time before leaping into the trees to hold a safer position as well as a bird's-eye-view of the object of her attention.  

_Just go down there_

…Yeah right…

_Why not?  It's not like they can hurt you_.  Washu considered this and curtly tilted her head in agreement before making her way over to the light splash of color in the midst of shadows.  

What? she growled to herself as she saw who it was and founding herself on the ground at a distance of only ten or so feet.  His skin was fair and young, about late twenties, early thirties, and his blue hair covered his shoulders in wavy, pastel locks.  His build was strong and she could see that his body fat was to a minimum, even though his clothes were loose.  She felt her heart jump into her throat as the man let out a groan and held her breath as he opened his eyes.  She hesitated for a moment before letting her breath out in a single word.

Putiko?  

Are people still reading, or was my break too long?  Oh well.  Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

A Shoulder to Cry On 

The light was extremely bright and Putiko let out a groan as he rubbed his head while sitting up.  He then stopped as he felt just how thin his hair was and opened his eyes all the way to find that he wasn't in the form he last remembered.  He was human.  His eyes grew wide and he examined his appearance with a look of shock.  

Putiko? he heard someone growl from his right.  He hesitated for a moment before slowly looking over to see the form of what appeared to be a Clav standing with it's back towards the slowly setting sun, causing their identity to remain a mystery in the intense glow.  

"W…who are you?" he asked cautiously, still wondering if this was really happening or if he was dreaming.  

No…it can't be you… the beast whined as it walked over to him.  Putiko took a sharp breath and held it as the beast's features came into view and his eyes went wide with surprise as he recognized the Clav in front of him.

"W…Washu?" he asked after a brief hesitation.  Washu's face then broke out in a wide grin and Putiko slightly furrowed his brow as she jumped around with her tail wagging back and forth to show her excitement as if she were a dog who's owner had just come home.

Putiko!  What are you doing here?  How did you _get_ here?  And…why are you human? she asked as her face wrinkled with slight curiosity to compliment her last question.  Putiko shook his head swiftly, wondering if this was really happening or if he was just dreaming and swallowed hard before glancing around him.

"I honestly have no idea.  Why are you a Clav?," he muttered as he took in his surroundings.  

…I don't know Washu lied.  She remembered her dream and the more she thought of it, the more it seemed familiar and she wasn't about to tell Putiko that it was kind of his fault.  What's the last thing you remember?

"I remember napping in the garden and some woman with blue hair appeared and told me-"

Blue hair?  What did she look like? Washu interrupted.

"Um…well, she looked fairly young and I could see right through her…" Putiko said with a tilt in his head as he remembered his conversation with the woman.

Tsunami 

"Tsu-what?"

Tsunami.  She's a member of the Chousin.  A group of goddesses that reign this area of the universe Washu muttered in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"Uh…okay…I'll take your word for it, but there's still one thing I don't understand."

Join the club

"Why I'm here and…why I'm human…"

Don't ask me.  I'm no Clav, yet here I am.  All furry and sweating my nuts off Washu said as she looked over her appearance for the umpteenth time, yet she found herself warming up to the idea of being a Clav.    

"So what do we do?" he asked after a long silence and waited patiently as Washu thought about this.

Well, let's consider our situation.  Neither of us know where we are and we're both in a form we've never experienced before

"You don't know where we are either?"

Not the slightest idea.  I know which way we have to _go_,but…that's it

"It's better than nothing, I guess," Putiko mumbled to himself as he clumsily rose to his feet with a  chuckling Washu walking ahead of him.

***  

"So, what's your name?" Ryoko asked as she pushed through the brush behind the pup.

Sasha  

"What else did Tsunami tell you?" Ryoko asked.  She had been thinking about everything that's happened and still made very little sense out of it.  

Not too much.  Just little things that most likely don't mean much 

"Like what?"

Like how you were taken when you were only four  

"What else?"

Is this a game?  

"What?" Ryoko asked with a baffled look, wondering where that question had come from.

Is this a game?  You've been asking me questions ever since you found me Sasha said as she sat next to Ryoko, who had taken a seat on a nearby rock to rest and think this over.

"I'm just curious.  That's all."

Then let me ask _you_ a question

"Shoot."

Why are you so distant? 

"What do you mean?"

You ask me a ton of questions and I answer them.  I ask you questions and you either answer them with your own questions or you just say 'you don't need to know'.  Why is that?

"Because you really don't need to know.  It's not important what happened in my past," Ryoko grumbled.  

But it is, Ryoko.  Your past makes up who you are

"…"

You don't remember your life before your capture…do you?

"No."

Than that explains a lot the pup said as it headed in the direction they had been traveling in.  

"Hey!  What's that suppose to mean?" Ryoko growled as she reluctantly followed the pup.  

Nothing

"Tell me."

No

"Tell me!  I want to know!" 

I want to know who you really are, but you can't answer that, now can you? Sasha snarled as she spun around to give Ryoko an extremely unpleased look.  Ryoko was surprised to find herself retreating a few steps at the sudden fierceness in the pup's attitude and let out a sigh as she hung her head. 

"You're right.  I _can't_ answer that."

Ryoko, you need to give up this pride thing that seems to have you in a choke hold.  I think things would make a hell of a lot more sense that way Sasha spat as she turned around and continued walking.  

"You know, I think you're older than you're letting on," Ryoko stated after walking in silence. 

You're a Clav.  You should understand why that is, Ryoko

"You think this is easy for me?"

I know it's not, Ryoko, but you need to try just a little harder Sasha sneered before continuing their travels in silence.       

***

Tsunami watched the two events unfold and let out a low sigh as she saw just how difficult this was for Ryoko and how difficult this was going to turn out for Washu.  Even Putiko might have a hard time in dealing with what's to come of his journey with the ex-goddess/scientist/Clav.  Just the fact that he had always seen her as a human and she had always seen him as a Clav was making things awkward as she watched them walk towards the valley.  She smiled as she listened to them reminisce about the past and shook her head with a guilty feeling as their relationship grew more awkward by the moment.  It had been so long since either of them had seen each other and now they find themselves in each other's shoes in an area that is foreign to both of them.  Right now, however, Tsunami was concentrating on Ryoko.  

…Baby steps…

***

Ryoko rolled her head over as she forced herself to wake up and felt something soft against her cheek.  Her eyes opened to show her using Sasha as a pillow and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.  Her thoughts about everything this creature has told her worked their way to her immediate attention and she found that she couldn't really blame the pup.  Tsunami had sent her to help Ryoko for her own, unknown reasons and Ryoko had been patient enough so far, which surprised her.  Ryoko having patience?  Ludicrous.  Yet, with Sasha, she felt as though it was all a game to her.  Ryoko hugged her arms with a wrinkle in her brow while feeling the trembles run through her and stood up to pace the area they had chosen to rest in.  

"Tsunami, why are we out here?  What is this proving?" Ryoko whispered into the night air as she tried to see through the canopy of foliage.  She tilted her head and looked back at the pup to see it still asleep and smiled to herself as she made a beeline for the branches above her.  She fought her way through the branches and let out a grunt before breaking through and hovering over the tree tops.  Her eyes went wide as she gaped at the endless hills of trees and rivers and scrolled her eyes over the land.    

"Where the hell _are_ we?" she asked herself as she tilted her head while narrowing her eyes critically.  She then looked towards the heavens and smiled contently as she gazed at the sea of stars that stretched out over the dark sky like a net.  

…Maybe they can tell me who I am...  

_You know who you are_

…Than who am I…?

Ryoko Hakubi

…Ryoko Hakubi.  But…who's that…?

The daughter of Washu Hakubi

…Washu…my mother.  The mother who hates me.

She doesn't hate you

…Than why do we always fight…?

I don't know.

…You should.  _I_ should…

Think about this.  What do you know about your mother?

…What kind of question is that…?

Tell me some specifics about your mother.

…She's got red hair…green eyes…

Ha ha, very funny.  Face it.  You know next to nothing about your mother.__

Ryoko let out a heavy sigh and hung her head as she thought of what she really did know about her mother.  Not much.  The basics of her past, but nothing else.  Washu, on the other hand, always seemed to come up with some remark about Ryoko's past.  It wasn't fair.  She knew so much about Ryoko, yet she knew squat about her.  She then tilted her head in thought before making her way back to the sleeping pup.    

What is it? the pup asked as she sat up with a wide yawn after being awakened by the question-filled Ryoko.

"I want to ask you something."

I don't know if I can answer, but I'll try 

"You seem to know a lot about me.  What do you know about my mother?"

Let's see…she's got red hair…

"Let me rephrase that.  What can you tell me about my mother's past?" 

Daddy told me that she was very smart and that the King thought of her as a daughter more than a servant

"Why was that?  I always thought she was loud and kind of obnoxious."

Daddy did say she had quite the attitude, but was kind of quiet and tried to stay in the background

"Really?"

Yeah.  He said she got worse when she found out she was pregnant with you

"Really…"

Well think about it.  She doesn't remember what happened and wakes up to find herself pregnant.  I wouldn't be too happy either Sasha said as she raised her eyebrows at Ryoko, knowing very well she was right.  Ryoko had heard it before but hearing it again from this pup sent her thoughts whirling.

"What happened when she finally did have me?" she asked, unable to keep back her questions.  She was actually listening, so why not.

I guess she wouldn't take care of you.  Daddy said that she was always in the lab doing something or other.  No one hardly saw her much

"Why?" Ryoko asked.  

Daddy said it was because she didn't know what to do

"What does he mean by that?" 

I don't know

"What finally made her take me in?" Ryoko asked, moving on without hesitation. 

Daddy said something about you knowing who she was and pretty much told her there was nothing she could do about it Sasha said with an almost proud smile on her face.  

"And that amuses you?" Ryoko asked as she raised an eyebrow at the grinning pup.

I'm just glad you're finally asking about it 

"Well, curiosity killed the cat."

But a cat has nine lives the pup chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at the pirate.  Ryoko went to counter that, but wrinkled her brow when nothing came out.  Got ya 

"Anyway…I still have more questions."

What do you want to know? Sasha asked.  It was almost as if she knew everything there was to know about Ryoko and it still nerved her up a bit, but she couldn't help it anymore.  

"Actually, this might make it easier," Ryoko said as she made herself comfortable.  "Tell me the stories your father told you."

It's another short one.  I hit a block because I have a few different ideas.  I could end this story with this and make a sequel on how this pup is tied with Ryoko and how Washu's tied with the Clav.  You know what?  I think I'll do that but only if I get reviews about it.  


End file.
